The Bonds we share
by SleepyThePanda
Summary: A new trainer with his Shiny Kirlia who he raised, is given two unruly Pokémon who were abandoned by their trainers. Trouble and Drama ensues as he begins his journey with them at his side. Will he make them accept him as their trainer, or will their hatred force him to do what their trainers have done before? A romantic harem Fanfic! M-rated for sexual themes (lemons).
1. Raijin

**Chapter 1: Raijin**

**Big thanks to miamaha for the cover picture! You can check her out on DeviantArt :D**

**Even though this story is M-rated, It will be MA-rated whenever there is a lemon in the chapter, which I'll warn you before that start of each one.**

**Since there is no MA-rated option in the story settings, I'll just have to go with M-rated for now . **

**Also I dont own Pokemon.**

* * *

Thunder roared from the skies as the rain spat at the ground. A log cabin stood in the forest, surrounded by the trees.

Inside it housed a 16 year-old boy, who was not too old enough to be an adult, and not too young to be a child either. He was called Raijin (_Rye-jin_) and he was accompanied by a Kirlia, whom he'd hatched ever since he was 5. This certain Kirlia was always different to the others that he had met, she by all means was a normal Kirlia, but her hairpin-like horns were orange than the usual red, and her hair in general was blue.

She was often ostracized by her kind and others when she was a Ralts as she was rather different, which took a large blow on her self-esteem. She was always the shy type, only communicating when needed to and staying away from sight when others were nearby. Her only friend was Raijin, who was the only person that she could have a normal conversation with. He took care of her, fed her, played games with her, he tried to do everything in his power to give his Ralts a healthy, social and outdoors-y life, but there was only so much that a 5-year old could do at that time, that and the fact that he too, was a rather timid child.

His father was a famed inventor who had helped to design the Poketch, a wonderful little watch that would be used by every single trainer on their journey. The success of their little invention had benefited Raijin's family financially and socially. Rai's father and his fellow comrades became famous and rich beyond their wildest dreams.

Much to Rai's dismay his lovable father who spent time with him at the end of the day now had to travel to many regions to discuss business regarding the poketch and advertise said device to different regions. This left Rai alone with his Ralts most of the time.

But where was his mother? Sadly she had passed away shortly after Rai was born and so he was left with his father. With no motherly figure in his life, Rai would rely on his father to do most of the parental work, and ever since he was given an egg from him (which would later become his Ralts) he had to act like a parent from now on despite being a young age.

As the years went by, Rai had resorted to being home-schooled by the butlers in his mansion, due to the little Ralts that needed his attention and care for most of his years until he had turned 12, when she had evolved into a Kirlia. By that time, she had become more confident, though she still needed Rai by his side when they went to the park.

At this point in Rai's life, he became interested in Pokémon battles, and he often watched battles in the park or in the TV when they got home. He was a PokéGenius so to say, but he never had the chance to battle another person as he had no Pokémon and his Kirlia was not the kind to get aggressive when told to, since she was still coping with her social anxiety from her troubled past.

Fast forward 4 years later and now she was the most popular Pokémon out on the street, having overcome her social anxiety when she protected Rai from a group of bullies when he was 13, she was closer to Rai than his own father, who passed away during one of his excursions to Unova, where he was killed in a plane crash. He didn't care though, as he was seeing less of him each time he returned home and conversations became strained due to the two drifting apart from each other, it came to the point where Rai's father no longer returned home and just stayed at the nearest hotel when he was in another region to save travel expenses (not that it was actually affecting them financially, as he was a multi-millionaire), he was shocked at first, but he began to deal with it due to the circumstances of his fathers job.

After his father's passing, Rai had inherited the vast amounts of money that his father had earned during his travels. They were now sitting in a vault, waiting to be used by the teenager whenever he needed something.

Rai was never the spending type, he only took the money that he needed and left it at that, he also refused taking his father's job as he knew that it wasn't the life he wanted. Taking solace in a large wood cabin with his Kirlia as he trained to become what every teenager wanted to be at that time: a trainer.

* * *

"So, do you think that it's time to become a trainer yet?" Rai asked to his Kirlia.

"I don't see why you didn't become one when you were 14, seeing as that's the age that most of the other people went to be one." Kirlia replied.

"I was too simple-minded back then; I had just started battling with you after you came out of your shell."

"Still, it doesn't take two years to get the hang of battling by just doing it with me and some stick figures and that occasional bidoof."

"I guess you're right, we'll head off to professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem town tomorrow." Rai said, ending the conversation whilst sipping on hot cocoa that he just made.

"Great! I wonder what starter pokem-" Kirlia was interrupted by a large roar of thunder that invaded her eardrums, promptly making her scream and jump from the couch that both her and Rai were sitting in. Her surprised reaction caused Rai to jerk his hands which were holding the blistering hot cocoa, spilling it on his hands, which then lead to more jerking as the chocolate lava touched his sensitive skin, causing his shirt to get stained from the now-empty mug in one of his hands, its contents either on his shirt or on his hands.

"Nice job, scaredy-cat" Rai deadpanned whilst giving a look that said 'You're an asshole' written all over it. "Now I'm going to have to take off my only shirt, and I can't wear all the others since they are getting washed!"

"Boo-hoo."

Rai then took off his shirt, exposing his well-toned chest to Kirlia. Months of training and exercise led to this muscular appearance, But Kirlia had never seen him without his shirt unless he was in the shower (when she was obviously not allowed entry in) or when he absolutely had to take it off, which was rather rare. Nevertheless, she was always amazed every time, accompanied with a blush and a rather lengthy stare.

She knew about Pokemon having mates and such, but she has never seen one with a human, thoughts on what they would do alone made her blush deeper, she had never known how other Pokémon mated or even what the male's _'reproductive organ' _looked like, which gave her many ideas, one such was one that looked like a-

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rai questioned.

"Uh…um… I was thinking about the starters you will get, they look really cute!" Kirlia blurted out, she was quite the improviser.

"Riiiiiiight. Im going to bed,coming?" Rai said, moving towards the bedroom.

"Yeah." Kirlia joined Rai in the bedroom and got on the bed, Rai was already inside the covers, his back facing her. She turned on her side so that her back was facing his. "I wonder what adventures we will have when he becomes a trainer!" She squealed in her thoughts.

Whilst she was deep in her thoughts, Rai faced Kirlia's back and rested his right arm under hers and pulled her closer to him, his bare chest gently rubbing her back. Kirlia snapped out of her stupor and blushed deeply at his touch, his bumpy chest pressing on hers.

"Goodnight Kirlia" Rai whispered.

"Goodnight…Future trainer" Kirlia stuttured as she recognized that Rai's hand was under her arm and gently rubbing her belly and ever so slightly bumping on her breasts every once in a while.

"I can't wait for what lies ahead" Were Kirlia's last words before she was whisked away to her dreams.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, thats my first chapter done! I hope to add more soon as the days go by, chapters will be frequently updated due to the large amount of free time I have in the summer vacation (asides from playing Dota 2 and TF2 ofcourse ^^)**


	2. To Sandgem town!

**Chapter 2: Entering Sandgem Town**

**Author's Note: Just here to warn you that there is a slightly sexual moment in the beginning for those who are bothered by it! Skip until you see a line crossing the paragraph in two!**

**Also, I'm glad that other people are liking this, I tip my imaginary hat to the first two people who reviewed on my story, now I get why others plead for them, it makes you feel good inside :3**

**Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one is where we will meet the two unruly individuals! SO PUMPED!**

* * *

Kirlia was in heaven, she was dreaming about her and Rai, with his shirt off **of course**.

"I've been meaning to do this to you ever since you evolved." Rai said in a rather sultry tone.

"Oh Rai!" Kirlia replied. She was now pinned on the emerald grass by the now shirtless Rai as the moon shone its rays over them. Kirlia wrapped her arms over his neck as he slowly inched his face closer to hers.

"Kiss me." Kirlia whispered.

"With pleasure." Rai replied as his mouth motioned to hers, giving her a sweet simple, closed mouth kiss.

They stayed in that position like statues before Rai had one of his hands tracing down her dress, to a destination that she desperately ached for his touch in.

Kirlia broke the kiss and quietly gasped, he was going to do it, finally touch her where she wanted him to. She shivered in anticipation as his fingers dove under her dress-like tutu, stopping right above her destination, agonisingly close to it.

"**Do it, please, do it!**" Kirlia screamed, she desperately needed it, the anticipation bringing her over the edge.

With a sly smile, Rai slowly dragged one finger down to her flower, which twitched crazily at his touch. He started to enter one of his digits inside making her moan in pleasu-

"Hey, you awake?" Rai stated out of the blue, dragging Kirlia from her dream and onto the real world. She stirred as he asked the question.

"Hmmm? Yeahh..." She replied, with a slightly disappointed tone in her voice.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared wide-eyed as she realised that she was on top of her friend, her body was lying on his chest, and her nether regions touching his, only to be blocked by their clothing. Immediately, crimson had replaced her white cheeks, whilst Rai chuckled softly.

"I woke up with you on my side clinging onto my chest, so I thought that you being on top would be more comfortable than you getting a limp hand when I saw that your right arm was being crushed by the side of my body." Rai said with a nonchalant smile.

"Oh, thanks."

After a few more minutes of lying around in the bed, Rai finally got off and headed to the shower. Kirlia was still on the bed, staring in the direction of the shower.

She then looked at her dress, and noticed a small damp spot where her nether regions were located. Her pupils shrunk at the sight of the spot, it was a rather large one too the longer she stared at it.

"_Damn you Rai…_"

She was both angry and grateful at him at the moment. Angry that he interrupted her dream, but grateful that he did because if he didn't, that spot would have been larger than it would have been and it would have most likely attracted his attention, given that she was on top of him mere moments ago.

* * *

An hour passes by and after a few blushes and embarrassed looks from the duo as they both left and entered the shower, they were both ready to head onto professor Rowans lab in Sandgem town.

Rai wore his most treasured clothes on this occasion. He wore a black cloak that had blue flames licking the bottom edges, and he had a navy black flak-jacket with a large, blue vertical stripe running down the middle, highliting the zipper. A small black bag was hung on his left shoulder, over the mantle. And finally he wore baggy trousers that had a similar color to his flak-jacket.

'Cool' was rather an understatement to how mysterious and awesome he looked, at least, that was what he thought when he saw Kirlia blushing at him.

"Just think, from this day on we're gonna travel all over Sinnoh and fight gym leaders and other trainers!" Rai exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see all the cute Pokémon that we will find! Promise me that you'll catch some!" Kirlia replied.

"Cute? **CUTE**? Cute won't win you gym battles missy."

"It does if you want to be a co-ordinator!"

"Did I say that I was going to be a co-ordinator?"

"Yes."

The delightful duo continued their conversations along the way to the town.

Soon enough, they were reaching a rather populated area, filled with trainers and Pokémon alike. All eyes were directed to them as they walked through the path.

"**Arca**! **_Arcaniiine_**." An Arcanine said to Kirlia, to which she gave a rather stern reply in her native tongue.

Rai realised that Kirlia was no longer speaking in English anymore (which he taught her when she was young to improve their communication), so he reached for an earpiece in his pocket and connected it to his poketch , thankfully he had the version where it had a Pokémon translator.

He stared off into the distance, trying to not be bothered by the situation as he heard the other Pokémon speak. Some of which were from the Arcanine who had his trainer tailing him.

"_Come one baby, let Arcy here ride yo' fine ass._"

"Piss off mutt!"

Rai looked at the trainer of the Arcanine.

'_**Female'**_ he thought _**'Should have guessed'**_

He then heard other voices and saw that all the pokemon within a 20 meter radius was now staring at them, specifically at his Kirlia, what surprised him was that the majority had a rather _hungry_ look on them, which was no surprise as most of their owners were female.

"Nice ass."

"Daaaaamn."

"I'd love me some tight girl."

"Dem Bewbs."

"Ugh, what an abomination!" A Gardevoir said.

"Agreed." A Gallade replied.

Rai glared at the owners of the two monsters:

'_**Posh bastards'**_ he thought _**'Should have guessed'**_

* * *

As they entered Sandgem town, they were greeted with a rather similar reception from the populous area that they passed through, however, most of the attention was now on the would-be trainer and not his shiny Kirlia.

Kirlia glared jealously at the people who comments made to him, specifically from the females.

"Wow."

"He looks handsome."

"So mysterious!"

"How did he get that Kirlia?"

"He must be one strong trainer to get a Pokémon like that."

Rai soon got hold of the comments directed at him and gleefully strutted, content from the compliments from the women around him and the silent death glares from men around him.

He had never gotten this kind of attention before. Everyone has always complimented him because was the son of the famed inventor, but what surprised him was that they actually liked him for who he was, and what he looked at. He was definitely going to savour this as much as possible as they walked through the streets.

Soon he was knocked out of his stupor when Kirlia nudged him on his left arm, probably signalling that they have arrived at the lab.

"Hey! We're here!" Kirlia said, and with that the people around them gasped, amazed that a Pokémon could even speak in their tongue.

"Hmm? What? Oh we're here!" Rai replied as he grabbed the now blushing Kirlia by the arm as he motioned towards the lab, dragging the poor creature with him inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

A trainer walked at a steady pace towards Professor Rowan's lab, angrily clutching a poke ball in her hands.

_**'Ugly piece of shit'**_ She thought _**'I didn't ask for a giant ugly chicken, I was hoping for something more cool'**_

**_'I guess i can just leave her to Professor Rowan's care'_ **She smirked devilishly

* * *

**AAAAAAAND thats the end of this chapter, hopefully if you're lucky, I'll post another chapter, even it it takes me till midnight! ^o^.**


	3. The Blue Dog and the Yellow Chicken

**Chapter 3: The Blue Dog and the Yellow Chicken**

**Authors Note: ****AAAAAAND we're back! i just couldn't wait finish the introduction for the two individuals (who you should know by now). Now, let's get this over and done with.**

* * *

Rai raced through the reception, Kirlia hanging on to dear life on his arm as she was dragged through the air rather comically, excitement and embarrassment clouding her mind.

Rai finally slowed down as he saw a white haired figure at the end of the lab, his back facing him as he talked to a trainer to his left.

"Well now, I can't take your little partner back, you've already evolved her." The figure said.

"Little?" The trainer clenched the pokeball and released the creature inside. "IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL LITTLE?"

Rai stared, dumbfounded at the creature standing before him. He has never seen it before, despite seeing many Pokémon in his years (granted, the majority of the Pokémon that he saw were already in their final evolution and were in the television), he figured that it was similar to a blaziken. As its upper body was yellow and it had orange eyes and a rounded beak.

It had an orange feather crest on its head and the rest of its lower body was orange. It looked strikingly similar to a chicken.

"All I asked for were small, cute Pokémon, not this…this…_**abomination**_" The female trainer said, staring daggers at the poor being, who was now silently weeping, tears forming at the corners of its eyes.

"Now, now, no need to get rude, it hash feelingsh you know." The professor replied. His words seemed to be muffled, and a better look at him showed that he had a substantially large moustache, covering his mouth with ease.

"Like I give a damn! So are you going to give me another one or are am I just wasting time?"

"Umm..No. If I give you another one, I'll have to wait again to reshtock on the three shtartersh. Also, you're already a trainer from another region, if anything, you should have asked the professhor in your region!"

The trainer stopped, looking defeated. She gave back a defiant look to the professor and walked away from him.

She noticed Rai as she left and shoved her pokeball to him, who became wide-eyed at her actions

"Take it, I don't need this weak piece of shit." Was all she said as she left.

Rai and Kirlia stared at the ball, then back to the Pokémon, then back to the ball, repeating said process at least 10 times before saying something.

"I uhh… I wanted… to start my journey as a trainer… and-" Rai stuttered.

"Im terribly Shorry, but I'm closing you shee. That trainer was my final client before I would leave." Professor Rowan said as he faced towards Rai, he was well known by trainers, as he was the one to start their journey, it was no surprise to Rai as he revealed himself, since he's seen him multiple times around town in posters with the three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh.

"Oh, right." Rai faced the window and saw that it was already dusk. He and Kirlia had spent the day travelling to Sandgem town that they lost track of time. "I'll see you tomorrow then I guess."

"Alright then." Rowan said as he led the duo outside. Rai and Kirlia were about to leave when his arm was grabbed by the Pokémon he saw earlier, he must have forgotten about it for some reason.

"Why do you have my pokeball?" The creature asked.

"I don't know, I'm still getting over the fact that she gave it to me." Rai replied.

It glared at him. Obviously it was not warming up to him as her new trainer anytime soon.

"Well then, let's find a Pokecenter to rest in." Rai said, ending the conversation as he walked with Kirlia onto the pavement.

"Aren't you going to send me back to your ball? I might run away you know." The being asked.

"Do you see my Kirlia in a pokeball?" Rai said as he continued walking, with the being following suit.

Kirlia blushed lightly at his words.

'_My Kirlia… MY… I'm HIS Kirla, even though he has never caught me.'_

"Besides." Rai replied. "The moment we had left the lab you would've ran away at that point, but you chose not to." He had a point, it would've left his sorry ass once they left the lab, but it didn't. "Honestly, these pokeballs are like cages, pokemon are meant to be free, not confined. If I can trust my Kirlia to not leave me, then I can trust you to do the same."

"Oh! That reminds me! What kind of pokemon are you?" Kirlia butted in, who was now staring at the being with interest.

"I'm a Combusken."

"Oh, kewl." Kirlia replied with a smile.

"You look different to the other tutu girls" It remarked, its eyes boring a hole on Kirlia's body.

"Im different, I'm a special kind of a tutu-girl."

"Hmph,**Special**."

"Glad to see you two getting along." Rai said, chuckling softly.

* * *

As the trio walked along the pavement, they suddenly overheard a commotion to their left, which was a small park.

"I wonder what's happening down there." Rai said.

"Hmm… It seems like someone is angry." Kirlia replied.

"Can we not? My legs are tired and the sun is already halfway down." The Combusken said angrily.

"I'll carry you."

"No thank-" Combusken was hastily lifted by Rai as they suddenly motioned to the direction of the commotion.

Combusken felt the warm heat radiating from Rai's body, she was being carried by a mysterious hooded stranger who recently became her new trainer.

She felt… relaxed, and sleepy.

Soon she started to nap on the stranger as he cradled her in his strong arms. She was by no means 'light', but Rai showed little discomfort as he strays from the pavement and into the park.

Kirlia glared daggers at Combusken, who was nestled softly in his arms, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Rai payed no attention to the duo, he had his sights on where the commotion was coming from.

'_Lucky **bitch**'_ Kirlia said in her thoughts.

Soon, the trio had approached the source of all the noise, Combusken promptly getting off Rai as they stopped.

"COME ON, YOUR AURA SPHERE IS TOO SMALL, DO IT AGAIN!" A male voice bellowed.

"Please... I'm tired." The creature said, Rai gussed that it was a Riolu from what it said. He remembered that he still wore his earpiece, so he watched quietly at the heated discussion in front of his eyes.

The Riolu brought its hands together,_ Kamehameha-style_, from which it tried to create the 'aura sphere'. A small blue ball appeared infront of its hands, which then increased in size.

"Woah" Rai said in amazement.

"Pretty basic if you asked me." The Combusken replied.

The sphere was getting larger until it suddenly started to shake violently, exploding right after. The Riolu was blasted back, a look of pain on its muzzle surfaced.

"URGHH! YOU FUCKED UP AGAIN!" The trainer exclaimed as he gave a deathly glare at the Riolu on the ground. He then approached it and raised his arm.

"Please…no…" The Riolu whimpered.

Rai's pupils shrunk, and immediately, his legs began moving.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" The trainer dragged his arm down on the disabled Riolu, who had its eyes closed, expecting the hit.

**-POV switch: Riolu-**

But it never came.

I slowly opened its eyes as I saw another being in front of me, who held my master's arm. He was a male, like my master. But he looked a bit older, taller and handsomer. He wore a cloak which blocked most of his body.

"Don't." The person said. He had a rather gruff and serious tone to him. He was staring at my master's eyes, who were wide with shock.

"And what gives you the right to stop me?" my master said. He was promptly handed a knuckle sandwich to the face, which sent him to the ground a meter away from the hit.

The person looked at me, his face turned to a softer look.

"Are you all right?" He said.

"Ri…Rio…lu." I stuttered.

"You don't look fine to me." He replied. How did he know what I said?

"Ri-"

"***cough*** Fuck you…***cough*** I've had enough of your shit! I wish I had a better starter Pokemon than a disgrace like you!" My master screamed. His words oozed venom which broke my heart. Suddenly, he did something that I hoped that he would never do.

He grabbed my pokeball and crushed it with his feet.

**-POV switch: Rai-**

I glared at the monster. How could he do such a thing! Before I could act, he ran away, leaving the remains of Riolu's pokeball on the earthy floor.

I turned to look at the poor thing, it was crying its eyes out. I reached out a hand to touch her, but she recoiled back in shock. Looks like she wants to be alone for a while.

I look back to my other Pokémon, their mouths agape with the exception of Combusken, who was looking at the floor, dejected.

I gently picked up Riolu and cradled her in my arms as she writhed about, bawling and protesting at the same time.

"I can't leave you out here, especially when it's getting dark. Come with me, and we'll sort this out in the morning." I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible, which seemed to work.

I rejoined with my other buddies and continued our conquest to find a pokecenter.

Heh, look at me, holding a blue dog in my arms while a Kirlia and a yellow chicken follow suit.

I guess I don't need to visit Professor Rowan anymore.

* * *

_**One who was overly obsessed with appearances decided that her partner was no longer cute, so she left her...**_

_**One who was overly obsessed with strength decided that he should leave his mutt to someone who appreciates weaklings...**_

_**These are the trainers who will never realize their true potential...**_

* * *

******AAAAANND thats the introduction to the two individuals done! Took me longer than expected, but I finished it. Reviews are welcome as always!**

**Now at the pokecenter, things get heated... and smexy!**

**Until next time! (which is tomorrow I guess, or today if I can finish another chapter since it's still early, but it's unlikely)**

**Oh and PM me if you want to suggest the final 3 for Rai's team! (preferably female, since this is a harem after all)**

**The final 3 are more of a comic relief for the rest of the story, I'm planning to have one as a pervert, one who is always horny, and a normal timid girl.**

**Bai**


	4. A Trainer's Love

**Chapter 4: A Trainer's Love**

**AAAAND we're back! Things are gonna get smexy...but not in the way you'd expect.**

**This chapter will contain a partial lemon inside so read with caution for those who don't like!**

**Lets get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

It was already dark when Rai and the others reached a pokemon center. The Riolu that Rai held in his arms had already dozed off to her dreams whilst Rai was thinking over the events of today.

'_First I get a __combusken __from a trainer, and now I'm holding a __riolu __in my arms, maybe she can join my team…then again, she's still getting over what just happened, even if she's sleeping. I highly doubt that she'll even consider me catching her at this point in time.'_

Kirlia meanwhile, was being tortured.

'_How do those two get the chance__to be__held by Rai, WHY? Why not me? Why can't I be in those big…strong arms of his? And then maybe later we__could-__'_

Kirlia's thoughts halted immediately when she faceplanted on the glass doors of the pokemon center. Black swirls replaced her eyes as Rai and combusken snickered. Riolu awoke from her slumber from the loud noise.

Kirlia fell backwards until she felt someone's arms wrap around her, holding her still.

"Don't worry, I got you." Rai said. His words sent an orgasm to her ears.

Then, just like that, he lifted her off her feet and carried her like he did with riolu and combusken, followed by a slightly audible 'Hmph!' and a head turn from the latter.

Rai then entered the building with the others following suit. Kirlia laid motionless and stared into his eyes, they were a calm hazel, with tinges of red around the edges of his irises, which was a strange colour combination to say the least. His hair was black with streaks of blue on it, due to the painting incident when he was 10. His fringe was long enough to reach his eyebrows forming a spiky pattern which revealed some of his forehead, though just slightly. His hair was quite unkempt, with the sides of it growing almost past his ear. They looked like spikes from her angle.

Oh how she wanted to touch it and ruffle it in her hands.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The woman in pink hair said over the counter.

"Do you have any spare rooms for me and my pokemon to stay in for the night?" Rai asked.

"We do! Just go down the hall and to your left, and go to number 15." She promptly hand him a set of keys with a large plastic sign hanging off the key ring. It said 15.

"Alrighty then."

* * *

"Finally." Combusken said whilst jumping onto the bed her face being firmly planted on the bedsheet, it was placed at the end of the room in a corner, it's end was facing the door, with a window accompanying it.

Rai set down Kirlia and turned back to the doorway where the Riolu was standing at.

"Okay, you'll be staying here for tonight. Tomorrow we can discuss what you want to do, but now you need to rest, lets go back to the counter and get you healed." Rai said, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"But I need to be in a pokeball." The Riolu stuttered. She sounded like a little girl who seemed depressed about something, which gave Rai a mental 'Awww'.

"Hmm. I guess I'll just have to heal you the normal way. Come with me to the shops and I'll take care of your wounds."

"Okay."

Rai reached out a hand to her, which she promptly took. He turned back to Kirlia sitting on the bed.

"Take care of Combusken for a bit, we'll be back."

"Dont take too long, it's already dark and who knows what might be out there!" Kirlia pleaded.

"Stop being so paranoid."

And with that they left.

**-POV switch: Kirlia-**

_'Great, now im stuck with buckbeak over here, and she snores loud too' I _thought. The combusken was comatose, her snores **were** audible, but not loud .

_'I might as well wander a bit, there's nothing to do here.' _I motioned towards the door, which was slightly ajar.

I softly closed the door shut when i got out of the room. To my surprise I heard another sound, a rather strange one too.

I moved towards the source of the noise which led me to a door 2 rooms away from ours, it had the number 17 on it. I could hear someone screaming, which seemed to be a pokemon.

I was about to bust into that door when I heard 3 words that froze me solid.

_**"Fuck me harder!"**_

My eyes widened, they looked like white saucers.

_'Did I just hear that?'_

Her assumptions were quickly proven when the sound came again.

_**"Yes! Yes! Fill me with your seed!"**_

_'Seed?' _I thought. Whoever it was, it sounded female, and even though the sounds were muffled from the door, they were just audible enough to decipher what was being said.

_'Are they...mating?'_

_**"Oh Lopunny!"**_

There was another sound that I heard, this was was male... maybe even a human, maybe. I had to know, I just had to. If my suspicions are true, then that means that I can have a relationship with Rai... and maybe even be in this **situation** with him.

I twisted the doorknob as slowly as I could and opened it slightly. Given that the bed in our room had been place to the far right corner of the room and the end of it facing the door, then i would have no problem with peeking if every layout of the rooms were the same,as long as I don't open the door too much.

What I saw made me freeze immediately.

On the bed was a Lopunny, her legs and arms wrapped around...her trainer.

His back was arched over, his chest extremely close to hers, only being blocked by her breasts. He was moving forward and backwards in a quick rhythm, the bed was visibly shaking from his movements.

My attention was then attracted to his bottom,

specifically his nether regions.

A fleshy rod protruded just below his anus which was accompanied by two round masses of flesh, the rod was inside the lopunny's...**Flower**.

Strange substances dribbled out of it, some clear and some white. More of it came out when the human thrusted inside of lopunny.

Lopunny's flower seemed to be twitching, rather crazily, and lopunny herself was moaning in pleasure.

Then I heard more voices.

_**"I'm Coming!"**_

_**"Do it! Fill my womb!"**_

Shortly after I saw the human plunge his rod (which I assumed to be his...err..._reproductive organ_) deep inside lopunny's flower, accompanied by a long grunt from him and a hushed scream from the lopunny. A white substance began to overflow from lopunny's flower which began to form a small puddle below.

My breaths were short and shallow, and somehow I had instinctively placed my hand down to my nether regions over my dress, rubbing it. It felt damp already.

_**"I love you Jacob."**_

_**"I love you too lopunny."**_

I snapped out of my ecstasy-filled stupor and closed the door gently.

_'So, that was what mating looked like...' _I thought, I felt my own blushes forming on my cheeks as i returned to our room.

* * *

**-POV switch: Normal 3rd person narrator nao :D-**

Rai left the store, his bag carrying medical supplies and a pokeball which he secretly bought when Riolu was looking for the supplies. He held the bag in one hand and Riolu's hand in the other. Riolu was waddling along with Rai until they returned to the pokemon center.

They sat on the sofa's which were littered around the entrance of the pokecenter, which was presumably a waiting room as there was a television in a corner whilst the pink nurse and her healing machine were at the end of the room.

"Alright, let's get this started." Rai said as he pulled out a hyper potion and some bandages.

"So, whats your name?" Rai asked to create a conversation, which was much needed for this lengthy procedure.

"I..I don't have one." Riolu replied.

"Do you want one?"

"My master said that naming pokemon like me is stupid." She said with a tone of hurt in her voice.

"Well, your master is very inconsiderate."

They both sat in silence for a bit as Rai tended to her wounds, getting the occasional sigh from Riolu when he uses the potion on her.

"How can you understand me?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"See this?" Rai pointed to his ear, which showed the black earpiece "I use that so I can understand what pokemon are saying."

"But how?"

"From this little lifesaver here." Rai showed her his watch, which was blue and had black stripes forming a box on the large screen.

"Wow."

"Lucy."

"Wh-what?" She said, confused at his words.

She then heard something that made one of her wishes come true.

**_"Can I call you__ Lucy?"_**

Her eyes locked with his, small tears forming around the corners of her eyes. Her mouth was agape, words escaped but she had no voice to make them audible.

"Y-ye-yes."

Rai gave her a soft smile, which suddenly fell. He dropped the potion and bandages on the sofa near Riolu and he turned his gaze turned to the person behind Riolu, his face hardened and his gaze turned to a glare.

Riolu looked in confusion and turned to the thing that caught his gaze.

It was her master.

* * *

**And so, Kirlia has seen the rite of mating...by being a pervert.**

**Meanwhile, Lucy meets her master.**

**Next chapter will be filled with battling, crying and hugging as Lucy struggles to choose which owner she wants, whilst Combusken does something unexpected!**

**Bai**


	5. Settling Dire Affairs

**Chapter 5: Weak part 1**

**So from the PM's that I have gotten from various followers. It seems that the majority of them wanted a Zoroark as the Pervert type, with Frosslass/Lilligant as the Timid girl. I'm Kind of torn on who to choose for the shy girl type, Frosslass seems perfect since her personality seems right for it, but something about Lilligant screams out "I'm Shy!", but I'm not sure to choose her since she's from another region, then again, Kirlia is also from another region...**

**As for the Horny pokemon, well, we all know who that will be (the certain Pokemon was er..._mentioned_** **in the previous chapter)**,** but this time, I'll choose it myself, as I'm letting you peeps decide the last two. All I'll say about the Horny one is that she's quite... foxy.**

**ANYWAYS**

**Lets continue with the next chapter shall we?**

* * *

Rai glared at the person infront of him, Lucy following suit.

"Looks like you've brought in that sorry excuse of a pokemon into your team." The asshole said.

Rai stayed silent as he observed his opponent.

_'Short, younger than me and clothes that suggest that he's like one of the posh bastards I saw earlier in the day.'_

The trainer wore a zipped up jacket which was green and had a black stripe funning down the middle of it. He wore grey-ish jeans that looked like someone had ironed them a million times to make it crease-proof.

He wore several watches on his right hand, a poketch being one of them, surprisingly though none of them seemed to be a real watch.

His trainers, or rather sneakers, were pristine white, it looked clean enough to eat food from.

His feces-coloured hair looked extremely shiny, as if he never used shampoo and considered that hair grease is better, not to mention the rigid spikes that protruded from his hair, bound by excessive amount of hair gel. Rai could practically smell him-or specifically, his hair, from 10 meters away.

And to top it all off, he wore a green and red striped scarf which looked god-awful on him.

He was finding it extremely hard to not call him '_Dickhead Hipster_'. Rai chuckled at that thought.

"What's wrong? did you find out that you're agreeing with me?"

Rai snapped out of his thoughts and said:

"Lucy, let's leave." Was all he said as he grabbed Lucy's arm and motioned towards the hallway which had the rooms which they stayed in for tonight.

"**Lucy** huh? you decided to name that mutt." Rai was trying his hardest to not knuckle sandwich him to the wall, as the pink nurse was nearby, dozing off on her desk.

"She's not a mutt, she's a pokemon."

"A pokemon that looks like mutt."

"I don't have time to deal with you."

"Oh you do, you're just avoiding the fact that **Lucy **is too weak to face her own trainer."

"You are by no means a trainer."

"Well then what am I?" Rai tried his hardest to not name him what his thoughts suggested.

_'DICKHEAD HIPSTER! SAY IT! SAY IT! HE PRACTICALLY SET YOU UP TO SAY IT!'_

"A soul-less bastard." Rai said, his back facing the hipster.

"Why don't we settle this with a battle then?" The trainer smirked.

"It's too late, and besides, Lucy is still recovering from what happened a few hours ago."

"Lies, you're just avoiding the fact that she **IS **too weak to fight, just admit it now and we'll go our separate ways."

"..."

"You don't have to do this, we can just walk away..." Riolu tugged at Rai's mantle with her free hand.

"..."

Rai was looking at the floor, his spiky fringe covered his eyes as he moved his head down.

"...Meet me in the park were we met."

* * *

Kirlia was waddling back to her room, tightly clenching her legs together as she walked.

She was still getting over what just happened.

_'If those two can have a relationship which can lead to mating, then I should have no problem with that with Rai' _She thought.

She then went back to memory of when she evolved.

**-*Insert harp playing flashback sound here*-**

_Rai was twelve, and they were sitting on a hill overlooking the forest. It was already night as the moonlight shone its rays over them. This was her favorite setting whenever she went to her dreams._

_Herself, as a Ralts, sat next to Rai as they stared at the moon._

_"You know, Ralts, I'm glad that I have a friend like you." Rai turned to her. He gave a soft smile to her as she blushed madly._

_"I...am...happy...to...have...friend...like...you...too." She replied, she had just gotten the hang of English as Rai taught her over the years._

_Rai brought her in closer with his right hand._

_"I'm starting to think that you're the only friend that I'll ever make." Rai said as he stared at the emerald grass._

_"I...am...always...here...for...Rai." She whispered as she leaned in close to hug him, who was in tears at her gesture._

_Rai gripped her tightly, but not to the point where it would hurt her. They stayed at this position for quite a while, with Rai occasionally sniffling on her back._

_He then released his grip and faced her, the sides of their faces at the moon._

_His eyes met hers, and they were locked, unblinking. He brought his left hand to hers, cupping her cheek._

_Her face was no longer pristine white, its was now a crimson red as she felt his touch. _

_Suddenly, she saw him moving his face towards hers._

_"Ralts."_

_"Yes...Rai"_

_He looked at her eyes again, which were as wide as a plate, metaphorically of course._

_He slowly moved his lips to hers, she willingly did the same. He gently wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her in for a tight hug again._

_Him sitting down easily compensated for her small stature as he brought her to his lap, all the while having their lips interlocked._

_Ralts was having the time of her life, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she closed them. Her feelings took over her body completely as she melted in Rai's loving embrace. Moonlit rays shone over them as they locked lips._

_Neither participant seemed to try and use their tongues. They wanted this to last, and doing anything else would be ruining the mood._

_After what seemed like forever. They finally broke apart. Ralt's eyes were half-lidded and she gave a smile that would put any cute pokemon to shame._

_"I love you Ralts, and I promise to protect you as if my life depended on it."_

_She opened her mouth in shock, strange forces surged from within herself._

_"I...love...Rai...too." was all she could say before being enveloped in a strange white light._

_**-*Insert harp removing flashback sound here*-**_

Kirlia stood in front of their door, having reached here absent-mindedly. She opened the door, half-expecting a loud snore from buckbeak. Though she heard none.

Closer inspection of the room showed that buckbeak was not in the bed.

Panic ran across her mind, scenarios began to run inside her head as she thought the worst possible scenario.

_'Maybe she ran away, no, poke-napped?, no, MAYBE SHE WAS NOT EVEN REAL.' _She screamed in her thoughts.

Little did she know that there was a note on the bed, camouflaged by the white bed.

-**went to the toilet to take a dump, don't freak out tutu girl.-**

Kirlia paced around the room nervously hands on her hips.

_'If Rai finds out he'll never forgive me.' _

"I guess I'll have to find her then."

She left a note one the bed, not noticing the other one at the far end of it.

**-went to a little bonding session with buckbeak, be back soon.-**

And with that she left the room and headed to the back door at the end of the hall, since the entrance would be too risky for a runaway, what with the pink haired nurse being there,

**ever vigilant**

emphasis on the **vigilant.**

* * *

Combusken walked through the park where they met riolu.

She was basking in the rays of the twilight moon. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

She was sitting next to a tree which was near the clearing of their encounter with Riolu.

Why she was out there was a mystery to everyone, she was the only being in the park until 3 beings came out from the bushes, one of which was a small pokemon of some sorts.

She realized one of them was Rai, judging from the cloak that fluttered as he walked.

She watched intently, wondering what was about to happen.

They slowly walked to the clearing, speaking no words to each other.

Combusken had her eyes glued to the situation. Thoughts raced throughout her mind.

_'Why are they here?'_

_'What are they doing?'_

_'Why are they out so late at night?'_

The other being besides Rai then sent out a Zangoose behind him, its lightning-shaped red fur was too easy to recognize.

Something wasn't right.

Something told her that this wasn't a friendly match of some sorts, as she saw Rai's clenched fist, twitching angrily, though subtly.

The small pokemon in his other arm seemed to be wrapped in bandages, if the trees didn't shadow their appearances, she would've known immediately that it was Riolu, silently waddling with Rai.

The Zangoose and its trainer were behind Rai and his, the Zangoose slowly spread out its arms, bending its knees as if it were about to jump.

Initially she thought that she was aiming for the small pokemon holding Rai's hand.

Oh she was so wrong.

The person behind Rai pointed at him, a small smirk forming which was noticeable from his pristine white teeth.

The Zangoose suddenly turned its attention to Rai.

Combusken's eyes widened at the sudden act.

_'Is that Zangoose going to-' _Her thoughts were cut short as the Zangoose leaped at Rai, arms splayed out and claws stretched. It pinned him with his back facing him, whilst the other being grabbed Riolu's arm.

The riolu screamed in pain as the person gripped her tightly, his hands like a vice.

The Zangoose grabbed Rai's hands and pinned them to the ground with its own. It was growling silently as it watched the trainer squirm about in its grasp.

"I thought you said that we were going to settle this!" Rai grunted as the Zangoose pinned him to the ground, devilishly smirking at him.

"We are." The person said.

"You really are a soul-less bastard." Rai hissed.

"We're going to settle this..."

"My..."

"Way..." The person said as he threw Riolu out of the shade, her appearance now visible to combusken.

The Zangoose snickered at the riolu in pain. With a sudden rush of adrenaline Rai took this as a chance to turn the tables.

He turned his back over forcing the Zangoose to lose its grasp as it was now the one under him.

Rai replicated the position the Zangoose was in, albeit with it's back facing the ground this time.

Rai gave it a deathly glare, which was strong enough to make the Zangoose whimper unexpectedly.

"I'm going to have fun with you..." Rai whispered as a blue aura emanated from within him. He gave an unnerving smile at the whimpering Zangoose, all traces of its anger now replaced with fear.

The red tinges on the edges of Rai's hazel irises took over, changing his eye colour to crimson red.

Riolu watched in horror as her companion pinned the Zangoose, a look of insanity on his face.

The trainer other than Rai froze in his tracks, hands shivering as he witnesses what has happened.

**"Let's settle this your way...Shall we?"** Rai bellowed, his voice dropped in pitch

Combusken watched intently, mouth agape.

Dread and interest clouded her mind.

She wanted to save them but something on the back of her mind wanted her not to.

_'Lets watch... I wanna see how our new trainer fares..."_

* * *

**And so the start of the 'Weak' arc begins**

**-the fight starts next chapter-**

**This arc is going to mainly focus on the Hurt/Comfort part of the story, and it will be riddled with insults, knuckle sandwiches, cold shoulders and crying. Oh and the fight is not what this arc will be spent on.**

**I'll be honest...The way this will end will definitely leave you on a sour note. **

**This isn't gonna be some lovey dovey romance story that is laced with lemons anytime soon until this arc is finished, and once it is... THEN we will finally get some relaxation once ****the slice of life+harem begins.**

**All I'm going to say about this arc is that it will focus more on Combusken and Lucy, and that an evolution will take place in the middle of it.**

**Who evolves is only known to me :P**

**Oh and don't forget to PM me on who should be the timid girl: Lilligant or frosslass, or... if you want you can suggest another one, thought it WILL be unlikely chosen unless other people suggest it too.**

**As for the pervert, I've had Zoroark chosen mainly because people chose her the most, one of them even asked for her to be shiny (you know who you are :D). You can still suggest another pokemon, but unless others suggest it or I find it better than Zoroark then you'll have trouble getting her in.**

**As fer nao, I'll leave you with this cliffhanger.**

**Bai**


	6. I'm No Monster

**Chapter 6: Weak part 2**

**AAAAAND we're back. **

**Sorry for the long wait! I was caught up on finding a song to fit the battle which took much longer than expected (i.e making the battle as long as the song) so I made this chapter extra long to repay for it (3.5k words ohmygodineedsumcoffee) **

**One thing before we get on with the story.**

**Once the 'Weak' arc ends, it'll be on a small hiatus (maybe like 2 or 3 days, not much) so that I can focus on the next story that I'll publish and also think of the next plot for 'The Bonds We Share, which will be more of a slice of lice+ harem plot, since this is a harem after all.**

**My next story will be an MLP fanfic, HiE to be more specific.**

**After the small hiatus has ended and I have a few chaps on the mlp fanfic, I'll continue with this story again in tandem with the mlp one.**

**Updates are regular as always, at least 1 chapter every day.**

**But It will be different this time, it'll be 1 for the pokemon story on one day, and then 1 for the mlp story on the next.**

**Now, let's get on with this story shall we? I believe that we have a fight that needs starting.**

* * *

**"Let's settle this your way shall we?"**

Riolu stared at her companion in shock, surprised at his behaviour.

Suddenly she felt a familiar presence within her aura, as if one of her kind was nearby.

She observed Rai and the drastic changes that were happening to him.

The stray blue hairs on his head began darken and grow in number, completely dominating the sea of black in his mane until the black hairs on his head had swapped places with his blue ones.

The cloak he wore had darker colours, as if his transformation affected his clothing too.

Ethereal blue flames appeared on his hands, though they seemed harmless to him.

The presence that Lucy had sensed became stronger and stronger, but there was no-one else besides her, Rai, the Zangoose and her master.

Rai jumped off the Zangoose and slid next to Lucy, his hands scraping the earth as he slid by them.

Combusken's eyes were wide as saucers as she saw her trainer become a completely different person.

Rai had a horizontal stripe on his face, going past his eyes. A vertical stripe was seen in the middle of the other one but his fringes hid it.

His hair was now dark blue and had stray black hairs, though they were impossible to notice.

His navy flak jacket had split open, revealing his toned chest. The cloak he wore was dark blue, the flames licking the bottom edges had turned black. It's as if they had swapped colours.

His baggy trousers seemed to be the least affected piece of clothing, as it had just grown darker.

The ethereal flames on his hands flickered softly in the moonlight.

_'Is that...my trainer?' _She thought.

**"Well, are you going to make your move?" **Rai said, his voice turned deep and gruff.

Lucy stared at her new trainer, feelings of shock and awe bombarded her mind.

The presence she felt had grown immensely large when he arrived next to her.

_'Is he...'_ Was all she could think before he spoke again.

**"I guess we'll start first." **He spoke,interrupting Lucy's train of thought. With that he leapt to the air, blue, flaming residue from his hands and the sudden aura lingered at his previous position before disappearing.

* * *

_**Play 'Ikari-Anger(Naruto)' for maximum battle immersiveness. If you want it to loop over without you leaving this page go to 'listenonrepeat' on google and type out the song there, it loops the song over while you read!**_

* * *

Rai's ascent came to a stop as his jump slowed down. Immediately, he directed his hands towards the two targets.

The ethereal flames on his hands formed into spheres, increasing by the millisecond as he slowly descended to the ground.

**"I'll show you a real aura sphere." **Was all Rai said as he released a barrage of aura spheres, all the while descending to the ground at alarming speeds.

Spheres grew on his hands at a quick pace before being launched at a fair size. Lucy jumped back from the splash zone as they pecked the earth that she stood on.

The trainer, who stood still as he was encased in fear, blurted out a command.

_**"Blades! Use close**_** combat!"**

The Zangoose, seemingly named 'Blades' for his claws, began to swat away the aura spheres, redirecting their path. Many were redirected to the ground near him, but there were too many to deflect, causing Blades to take in the occasional hit or two.

The trainer ran about, trying his best to dodge the aura spheres, the ground became pockmarked as Rai released another barrage at them.

As soon as Rai reached the ground, he circled the duo as he continued his assault, never faltering.

Blades, growing weak from the constant barrage, began to take more and more hits until he could no more. Succumbing to the relentless pain that knocks him out.

His trainer, shocked at Rai's actions, grabbed another pokeball in his hands and released it as he ran.

A blinding white light emerged from the ball. From it, a medium sized creature appeared.

It looked similiar to a Garchomp, though it must have been in its evolution before it. Suggestions in Rai's mind made him assume that it was a Gabite.

_**"Draconus! DRACO METEOR!"** _He screamed as a Gabite was released from its cage.

The Gabite immediately started the move, an orange orb forming on its mouth which grew until it could no longer fit him.

He released it in time before one of Rai's aura spheres hit him directly in the belly, propelling him a few metres, seemingly knocked out from the direct hit.

The orange orb flew to the sky as Rai slowed down his assault. He knew what was going to happen next.

He halted his attacks as the flames on his hands formed a staff, seemingly bone-like.

**"Let's finish this, Dual Bone rush."**

Rai sped towards the trainer, two staffs in hand, he was running in insane speeds.

The orange orb exploded in the sky, missiles flew in every direction , all aiming at the ground at a fast pace.

Rai smacked the missiles with his staffs, all being redirected to the trainer who was fleeing.

The missiles crashed near his feet, destroying the once smooth earth.

The ground became littered with stones and rocks as the orange lights defiled it. Lucy had to move back further from the clearing as the battle took up more space.

Combusken was sitting on a branch of a tree, amazed at this new individual who was infront of her eyes.

One of them had hit the trainer, injuring him.

It hit his back which propelled him a few feet, crashing into one of the craters that Rai's aura spheres caused.

Severly injured, the trainer faced Rai, who was standing on the edges of the crater, blue staffs in his hands.

**"Any last words?" **He asked.

"Please, have mercy..." The trainer stuttered, violently shaking from his injury.

He closed his eyes as Rai raised his staffs, an attack that would surely knock him out and send him to the hospital.

He waited for the inevitable.

...

But it never came.

* * *

_**If you read at a normal pace then the song would have finished around here! I hope I did well in trying to make the battle as long as the song .**_

* * *

The trainer slowly began to re-open his eyes at time passed by.

To his amazement, Rai was still in his place, he hasn't moved from his position ever since he got there.

The staves that he held flickered in the moonlight. The moon was directly above him, his shadow encasing the trainer.

Rai stared at him blankly, his face showed no expression at all.

After what seemed like forever, Rai jumped down the crater and landed on the trainer's feet.

The blue staffs that he held dissipated, the ethereal flames reformed onto his hands.

Rai held out his left hand to him, still staring at him with no expression.

"Get up." He finally said.

The trainer, hesitant at his gesture, eventually grabbed his hands to get him back up. Despite the flames on Rai's hands, they felt somewhat warm to him.

The two got out of the crater that Rai had caused. The thin blue aura that emanated from Rai within the whole fight began to fade, the same happened to the black stripes on his face.

His clothes seemed to stay in their form though.

Rai approached Lucy, who was shivering with fright. She felt the strong presence leave once Rai had returned to his normal features.

Lucy stepped back in fear, shocking Rai.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"M-m-m-mon...ster" She stuttered.

Rai's eyes widened with shock.

"Lucy, it's me."

"Don't say that name."

"What? Lu-"

"DONT SAY IT!"

Lucy jumped away from Rai, shivering as always.

"See why I don't name her? She's a nutcase, and a weakling." The trainer stated. After he finished his sentence, Rai gave him a fist to the face, sending him back to the crater where he once was, knocked out.

"You're a monster..." Lucy silently said.

Fear and guilt clouded Rai's mind, he thought that Lucy would be happy that he defended her,

but things don't always go as you think.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Rai turned his back on her. "But you need to know that I'm not that monster anymore...at least, not for now."

Lucy's posture calmed a bit, but she was still wary of him.

"Will you hurt me?"

"I guarantee that I will never hurt you, monster or not." He faced her again. The moonlight light up his face as he looked at her. "And I guarantee that I'll be a better trainer than your...master... if you let me." He said as he reached for his bag, it was slightly tangled in the bushes, away from the clearing and seemingly unharmed from the pandemonium that occurred a few minutes ago.

Rai held out a Pokeball in front of his hand.

"Lucy, if you want to. You can be my pokemon. You may not know me that much, but I promise that I'll treat you better than **he **did. I'll train you properly, and I won't think of you as something that I take for granted."

"But, what if you-"

"I wont do anything that would hurt or mock you in any way. I'll treat you like a free pokemon. I'll let you out of your pokeball as much as possible and I'll take the utmost care of you when you are hurt."

"..." Lucy stared into his eyes.

"I'm not forcing you to do this, you can just walk away and live free as a pokemon. All I'm doing is giving you a chance to go on an adventure with me, to be the **very best,** here is your choice, leave... or come with me."

Rai turned his head away from her and closed his eyes, awaiting her decision.

...

Minutes passed, and just when he was about to assume that she had left, he felt a slight nudge on the pokeball.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Lucy bumping her head on the pokeball.

"I'll come with you... Master."

* * *

Kirlia wandered around the back of the poke-center. Keeping a watchful eye if she ever saw Combusken.

As time passed she came towards the pavement, the poke-center was barely visible from sight.

She was thinking of returning to the center when she heard some a conversation nearby, the noise seemed to come from the nearby park where they met the Riolu.

Kirlia headed off into that direction, eavesdropping on the rather heated discussion as she got closer and closer.

"Please! Take me back!"

"Why should I? You're fucking ugly!"

"Is this what it's all about?! What about the times when we had fun together in our travels?"

"I was only enjoying it because I liked playing with cute things!"

"So I'm not 'cute' to you anymore?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Because if I'm going to be a top co-ordinator, I can't be having you in there! you're too ugly for my team!"

_'Wow.' _Kirlia thought. _'And here I am asking Rai to capture cute pokemon. I may have the brain of a co-ordinator, but I sure as hell don't act like her when it comes to things like this.'_

Combusken ran away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU SICK EXCUSE OF A HUMAN!"

The female trainer gave off no emotion as she walked away in the opposite direction.

"Good riddance." She scoffed.

Kirlia had enough of her behavior.

Her eyes glowed blue as the branches that the trainer walked below glowed blue and snapped, causing her to take a few hits from them.

"AAAAHHH!" The trainer screamed as she was covered in a blue light, she was then promptly thrown in some rather sharp-branched bushes.

Kirlia snickered at her, satisfied at her punishment.

She then immediately left the scene, her sights towards the pokemon center.

_'I guess she went back.'_ She thought.

* * *

Rai watched as the pokeball shook for a few seconds. After an assuring 'ding!' he then released Lucy from the red prison.

She was now smiling faintly, all traces of her fear seemed to go down exponentially .

Rai held out his hand to Lucy.

"Let's get back home shall we?"

"Okay,master." She replied.

"You don't have to call me that you know."

"I know, but I like doing so." She said as she waddled back to the center with Rai.

**_Meanwhile_**

Combusken stared at the clearing, which was transformed into a battlefield. A Zangoose, Gabite and a trainer were splayed out through the earth, all unconscious.

She watched the entire even in her eyes, which were as wide as saucers.

She then realised that Rai and the Riolu had left, meaning that they were heading back to the center.

She promptly left the branch that she sat on and dashed through the trees, thoughts and questions raced through her mind.

One of them was repeated more than others.

_'What is he?'_

* * *

"Master."

"Yes Lucy?"

"...What were you when that fight happened?"

"..." Rai stared at the moon as he prepared his answer, this was by no means short.

"Well, I need you to understand that, what I am...I'm different from others."

"Different master?"

"***sigh* **Very different."

"Different how master?"

"Well, I guess this is the best moment to tell you right now, since **you **are the only one around."

Lucy's eyes widened at his words.

"Did you... feel something when I...transformed?"

"...Yes master."

"Well, there's a reason why you did."

"What is it?"

"I'm..." Rai took a deep breath as he gave his answer.

"I'm one of your kind."

"..." Lucy gave no response and just simply stared him at his hazel eyes. She then realised the red tinges around them.

Rai gave her an assuring look.

"I'm, what you call... a half-breed."

"So your parents?"

"My dad was human and my mother was... a Lucario." He said silently at the last part.

"My dad told me that he asked Arceus himself that he could have a child with her when he met him in the hall of origin during his travels as a trainer."

"Seeing as there are no news reports about pokemon conceiving babies, I began to believe that it was true. That, and the fact that my father met Arceus himself."

"She died at my birth since pokemon were only supposed to have eggs, not babies, the pain was...too much for her."

"Im...sorry for your loss master."

"Don't be." Rai continued.

"She was a kind and caring person from what my father said, instead of taking a starter like everyone else, he got her instead, but he never caught her, he just couldn't bear to see her trapped in these cages that we call pokeballs."

"So that's why you let out your pokemon."

"Yep, I guess i got it from my dad."

"I only realised my true self when I was ten, the day of the paint accident. Well, Kirlia thought that it was a paint accident."

Rai looked at Lucy again, his eyes locking with hers.

"We were painting a part of my mansion blue, when some kids decided to join in, but not in the way that you'd expect." He continued.

***Insert Harp playing flashback sound here***

_"Can you find me another paint can Ralts?" Rai asked. Ralts simply nodded, she was being taught english by Rai but she hadn't gotten the hang of using it just yet._

_As Ralts left Rai continued to paint the outside walls of the mansion blue. The place in particular was the place outside his bedroom. As he was painting a group of children came by._

_"Eww, blue looks gross"_

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"Are you ruining someone else's house?!"_

_Rai turned back at them, one of them held the near-empty paint can in their hands whilst another held a paintbrush covered in blue paint._

_"Maybe we should paint you blue!"_

_"Yeah! blue looks good on him, since he's gross!" The female one cried out._

_Ralts returned to see the trio of children surround Rai. the female one noticed her presence and screamed._

_"Look! he even painted that poor pokemon!"_

_"Oh you're gonna get it now buddy!" The one holding the bucket said as he threw the paint can at Rai, splashing its contents on his shirt and shorts._

_Rai saw out of the corner of his eye that his Ralts was being dragged away by the girl, a look of desperation in her eyes as she stared at him._

_Suddenly, a surge of power coursed through his veins as he grabbed the two kids by their arms._

_Blue flames appeared on his hands as they screamed in shock, though they didn't seem to get hurt._

_"AAAAGGGHH"_

_"MONSTER!"_

_"CHERRY RUN!" One of them said to the girl, who looked back to see her two friends being gripped by Rai._

_"**Give...Me...My...Ralts...Back" ** Rai bellowed as red tinges around his hazel eyes began to appear. He gave her a glare that would scare Darkrai himself._

_"Take it! take it!" She let go of Ralt's hand and she ran away, all the while screaming in fear._

_Rai let go of the two boy's arms as they replicated 'Cherry'._

_Ralts waddled back to Rai as he grabbed her into his embrace._

_Rai, realising that his shirt was painted a few moments ago, let go of Ralts as he looked at her dress._

_Ralts looked down and saw that her **only **dress was ruined. Grateful but angry, she gently smacked Rai's chest repeatedly, visible steam coming off her head._

_"Hehe, that looks good on you, dont it?"_

_Ralts pouted and went back to the house._

_'Why did I have my hands on fire like that a few moments ago? I better ask dad about this.' He thought._

_Rai observed himself through the window and realised that his hair was also painted blue, but in a darker colour._

_"Aww man, not my hair!"_

* * *

"And after I asked my dad about it, he told me everything." Rai finished.

Lucy never broke her stare with Rai, her mouth was agape.

"Wow."

"I know." Rai said as he looked at the moon.

"You are the only one who knows this, but knowing you, I know that you won't tell...right?"

"I'd never disobey my master." Lucy replied as she gave off a cute smile, though not as cute as Ralt's smile.

_'Master...is one of my kind.' _She thought.

_'One of...my kind.'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'Does that mean...'_

* * *

**AAAAND we're done!**

**Now we have gotten a bit more backstory on Rai's mother and why he was all super saiyan lucario-style.**

**Next chapter will focus more on Combusken (or buckbeak, as Kirlia calls her)**

**Oh and the decisions on the final 3 pokemon will end once this arc ends! so hurry up and choose god dammit!**

**Fer nao I'll leave you with a cliffhanger-ish ending on Lucy's thoughts, I'll leave it to you guys/gals(?) to figure out what she was about to say, given the current situation that she was in and the realisation that Rai is one of her kind.**

**emphasis on the 'KIND'.**

**Bai **


	7. What should I name you?

**Chapter 7: Weak part 3**

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD we're back again.**

**I should really stop using that as an intro...**

**ANYWAYS**

**Sorry for the flashbacks and whatnot, but it's to establish a backstory for our 4 heroes so you know them better. This one and the one after this will focus on Combusken more, and her trainer to be exact- which means Insults galore! :D**

**This chapter is going to be a bit easygoing whilst the next one is where the Hurt/Comfort part of the story really shines, albeit in a bad way.**

**That reminds me...**

**I really need to name Combusken in the near future...**

**OR MAYBE NOT NAMING HER IS PART OF THE PLOT?**

**WHO KNOWS?**

**I do.**

**Enough incoherent babbling from me, you need a chapter to read.**

* * *

_'Does that mean...' _Lucy's train of thought was halted immediately as Rai spoke.

"Finally! we're here!" Rai pointed to the upper building of the pokemon center, it's lower half was obscured by the trees.

It was night now. The moon seemed to be the only source of light, aside from the few stray buildings with lights on.

Small specks of stars littered the black void of the sky, they twinkled every now and then, like flashing lights.

Rai and Lucy were walking along the path to the pokemon center, holding hands as they went. Everything seemed peaceful at that point.

Suddenly, Rai stopped in his tracks.

"Master?" Lucy said.

Rai walked in front of Lucy and crouched down, his back was facing her.

"Get on, we can get to the center faster like this." Rai pointed to his back.

"Umm...okay." Lucy nervously mounted Rai's back.

With a quick push upwards, Rai grabbed Lucy's legs and held them by his waist.

Lucy yelped quietly, clutching onto Rai's hair as he got up.

"Hehe, I'd prefer you holding onto my neck than pulling my hair apart." Rai smirked.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy let go of his hair and held his neck, she draped her head on his shoulders.

A small blush furrowed in her cheeks as she closed her eyes, tired from the hectic day that she has gone through.

Rai began to jog to the center, his sights on the white bed that would claim him and take him to the dream world.

Lucy gave a cute yawn as she clung to Rai's neck, afterwards she returned to her position on his shoulders as the dream world tried to desperately grab her to sleep, fortunately, the small bounces that happened as Rai jogged were just enough to keep her awake, albeit barely.

* * *

Kirlia was walking back to the room, her soft feet pattering the redwood floor. She was exhausted, even though the most she has done today was just walking, she felt as though she had gone through an entire obstacle course 24/7.

Her eyelids drooped low, her back was arched forward, she felt like collapsing on the floor when she heard an all too familiar sound as she passed a certain door.

**"MORE! MORE!"**

_'They're still going?' _Kirlia groaned.

Judging by the few hours that she spent wandering aimlessly finding buckbeak, she thought that everyone would be asleep by now, since she saw the time on her way back.

12:04

_'They've been going for over 3 hours... Is that how long mating is supposed to be?' _She thought as she entered their room for the night.

Immediately, she noticed the loud snores emanating from the bed.

Buckbeak has returned.

On the floor Kirlia noticed two notes, one was hers whilst the other seemed to come from the combusken.

-**went to the toilet to take a dump, don't freak out tutu girl.-**

Kirlia lightly chuckled, she must have not noticed this while she was panicking earlier.

She was happy that buckbeak had the decency to leave a note telling where she went.

But she wasn't happy that she whatever she did, was definitely not what was on the note in front of her.

Whatever buckbeak was doing, which Kirlia saw, she definitely didn't want Rai or the others to know.

_'Maybe... she's having doubts with Rai as her new trainer...'_

She grabbed the two notes and threw them in the bin. After that she moved buckbeak to the far end of the bed and tucked herself in, new ideas forming in her head as she returned to the dream world to meet Rai once more.

* * *

Combusken raced past the entrance, entirely ignoring the dozing nurse on the desk, a small puddle of her drool had formed near her mouth.

She opened the door to their room to see no-one in there.

_'Good, I'm the first one here.'_

She approached the bed and saw two notes, one was hers and the other had handwriting that definitely belonged to the tutu-girl.

She both flicked them onto the floor and faceplanted on the bed, the dream world was waiting for her.

She gave out a deep sigh as sleep took over.

A small phrase repeated in her head again and again.

_"You're the bestest friend a girl could ever have!..." _Her thoughts lingered on the last word.

_"Bonnie!"_

Oh how she missed her.

After a long period of time she then heard the door click open, immediately she gave out snores, indicating that she was asleep.

After hearing a small chuckle from whoever was in the room, she felt her body move to the other side of the bed as the being joined in.

She pried open her eyes to see a mass of blue in her face.

_'Tutu girl is back' _She thought _'All that's missing is that child of a riolu and **him**.__'_

* * *

Rai and Lucy were back in the center, they were slowly heading back to their room.

Lucy had gone out like a light as she dozed off on Rai's shoulder.

Somehow, like a switch, Rai began to feel drowsy and tired, as if the effects of what he's done today have finally caught up with him.

He pushed the door open to see his pokemon on the king-sized bed, all asleep.

He closed the door and got Lucy off his back and placed her on the floor as he removed his cloak and jacket. He tossed them on the floor as he retrieved Lucy again, now on his chest.

A clear space was seen between the Combusken and the Kirlia, so he took it as a sign for him to get in the middle.

He squeezed himself between the two, all the while keeping Lucy on him.

The bed may have been large, but they barely fit in it as he squeezed himself between the two.

He got his arms out and dragged the Kirlia and the Combusken to himself as he used his body to keep Lucy on him.

Kirlia stirred from her sleep, annoyed that someone interrupted her dream of course.

She turned to face Rai as he stared the ceiling, eyes drooping dangerously low.

"Where have you been mister?!" She whispered.

"Out." He replied.

Kirlia looked around to see that Rai had his left arm around her, it was on her belly agonizingly close to her small breasts like last time.

She produced a deep blush as Rai looked at her and chuckled.

"Whats with the blushing? You've seen me half-naked all the time and you still haven't gotten used to it?" Rai snickered.

Kirlia's increasing blush and embarrassment soon faded away as she saw the blue pup on his chest, moaning slightly as she nuzzled her head on his bare chest after hugging him. Immediately, jealousy invaded her mind and her actions.

"Why is **she **there?" Kirlia hissed.

"What's wrong? Do **you** want to be here?" Rai whispered as he brought his right arm, which was still around the Combusken, to Lucy's back and caressed her fur.

Kirlia blushed deeper at her sudden realization of her actions.

Rai brought her closer to him as she craned her neck to his shoulders, nestling herself on them as she closed her eyes again.

"I'd love to hold you too, but it seems like a blue dog has already taken that role" Kirlia giggled.

"Goodnight Kirlia."

"Goodnight...Raijin."

Rai looked back at Lucy, who was fast asleep.

He lightly caressed her ears with his right had, they twitched at his touch and an almost inaudible moan could be heard.

Rai smiled at his new friend.

_'1 down...1 to go.' _He thought as the dream world snatched him away.

The trio slept as one being stayed awake, taking in everything that just happened as the moon shone its rays over the window.

* * *

It was noon once the group had awakened from their slumber, Kirlia feeling exceptionally giddier than normal (after having quite an...'erotic' dream).

They had left the center and were wandering around the town, figuring out the first gym that they should go to.

Rai felt a nagging feeling that he was supposed to meet someone today, but he dismissed it as nothing.

Lucy felt much more social after the events of last night. She had taken a liking to riding Rai on his back, much to Kirlia's dismay.

Combusken was as anti-social as ever, only talking when she needed to and keeping quiet as the trio were in a conversation.

"So which gym should I take? Oreburgh seems the way to go." Rai said.

"Oreburgh is too boring! none of the pokemon there are cute!" Kirlia replied.

Combusken winced at her response. Kirlia had noticed it and gave an apologetic look.

Rai, seemingly oblivious at the situation, continued rambling.

"Do you know any gyms?"Rai looked at Lucy.

"I know a gym leader name Gardenia, she seemed real nice when I was there during my travels..."

"Where do you think it is?" Rai said as he showed her his poketch, a map of the Sinnoh region had been shown on it.

Lucy pointed at the location as Rai gave a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm, seems a bit far, but we can make it if we travel in a good speed, thanks Lucy." Rai eventually said.

"WAIT." Kirlia screamed, she was seething with anger.

"**YOU NAMED HER LUCY? WHAT ABOUT ME?!**"

"You never asked for one silly." Rai stuck his tongue out.

Puffs of steam rose from her head, she was definitely angry.

"Do you want one?" Rai asked.

"Umm...yes." Kirlia calmed down, traces of her anger had dissipated.

"Hmmmm..."

"..."

"What about Jessica?"

Kirlia blushed madly.

"Umm...okay."

"Alright then, **Jessie**." Rai smirked.

"Not 5 seconds have passed and you are already making fun of my name!" Kirlia pouted, the anger seemed to have returned.

"Whoever said that I was actually making fun of it?" Rai replied. "Now, what about you Combusken?"

"I don't need one." She said blandly.

"Aww come onnn..."

"I have one already." Still no expression on her face as they walked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you don't need to know."

**_'Challenge accepted'_ **Rai thought.

A veil of silence had fallen over the group until Lucy spoke up.

"So where are we going now master?"

"Well, let's go to the convenience store before we leave the town, we're gonna need some things for our journey." Rai said.

_'Master? She must be one kinky Riolu...' _Kirlia thought.

* * *

After having Rai's bag filled to the brim with food, a small stove and other necessities, they immediately left the store.

"Now that we've taken care of this, we can now-" Rai was interrupted as someone had crashed into him, knocking him, Lucy and whoever it was to he floor.

"Fuck's sake! Watch where you're going you retard!"

Rai realised that it was an all too familiar voice.

He opened his eyes to see the Combusken's owner getting up on her feet.

Combusken was the last to leave the store and was immediately shocked at seeing her former trainer right infront of her.

"Tracy?!"

"Oh, it's you."

Kirlia glared at her, she was the same person who was talking to Combusken last night.

"Is this your new trainer Bonnie? He must have made a bad decision from the looks of it."

"What's your problem?" Rai exclaimed. "You're the one who handed her to me!"

"Don't get your dick in a twist kid, You shouldn't be talking smack to your elders.

"I'm older than you from the looks of it bitch." Rai glared at her

"And you've just started out? how humiliating. I'm probably miles ahead of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, I've got 5 ribbons from the Hoenn region and I'm already one ribbon here in Sinnoh." She smirked at Rai.

_'Shit, she definitely IS miles ahead of me even though she's a co-ordinator, though that fact that she hasn't got her Combusken to evolve into a Blaziken is beyond me.' _He thought.

"I bet I can crush you in ten seconds flat in a battle with that weak-as-shit Bonnie over there."

"She isn't weak."

"And how do you know? you've only gotten her for a day, while I know all her moves and how she behaves."

She was right, Rai has only had her-or Bonnie, for a day. Heck he doesn't even know her moves.

"Trust me,she's weak."

"Prove it." Rai snarled.

"Fine then." she replied.

_**"Let's battle."**_

* * *

**TENSION IS IN THE AIR MENTLGEN**

**Next chapter is going to be one hell of a fight, though it won't come close to the one in the last chapter.**

**Get ready for the halfway point of the 'Weak' arc! where some revelations and the Hurt/Comfort begins to shine!**

**Things are going to fall apart, and they are gonna fall HARD.**

**Dats all fer nao.**

**Gubai**


	8. Weak

**Chapter 8: Weak part 4**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND we're back!**

**It's fight time gentlemen! A battle between Rai and Tracy to settle the scores and prove who's right!**

**SUM BIG TINGS GUNNA HAPPEN HERE.**

**[Add subtle hint about someone evolving]**

**Oh and I guess that chapters with fight scenes may take two days instead of the regular one (idk why but I feel inclined to make it as awesome as possible)**

**So, here's an extra long chapter for you guys again!**

**Thats all I have to really say, other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

**"Let's Battle." **Tracy smirked.

"Fine, but on two terms." Rai said.

"Oh, putting a handicap on me are ya?"

"The pokemon you send out HAS to be in the same evolutionary stage as Bonnie." Bonnie glared daggers at Rai, angry that he called her by her name.

"So if she's in her second stage, then you have to bring one out in their second stage as well." Rai continued.

"Finally, It'll be two on two."

"Fine, anything to prove that I'm right." Tracy replied.

" Park at this town. That's where we settle it."

"Why not settle it now Hmmm?"

"I'm not going into a battle unprepared and with a pokemon that I haven't even trained with."

"All the more reason to sweetie,that way we can end this and I can leave." Tracy smiled nonchalantly as Rai snarled.

"Let's go, team." Rai turned his back to Tracy and left with his group, his sights were on the park where they would battle.

"Team? what a kid." Tracy giggled. _[*Insert stupid Iris reference here*]_

_**'Well,well...'** _Tracy thought _**'This'll be fun...'**_

* * *

Rai and the others had arrived at the park, a veil of silence had been drawn around the group.

Lucy decided to finally break it.

"So who will fight with Bonnie then Master?"

"Don't** ever say my name**!" The Combusken growled.

"She'll fight with Kirlia, since she's the only one here that I know how to fight with."

"This is gonna be easy!" Jessie fistbumped the air.

"Easy for you, but not for me, judging from how much time I've spent training with him." Bonnie retorted.

"Well, as a start, what moves can you do? I need to know them so that I plan a strategy when we have that battle."

"Well...I can do this." Bonnie replied.

Bonnie's chest grew until she expelled fiery embers from her beak, aiming them at Lucy, who barely dodged the shots.

Next, she expelled actual flames, albeit smaller to be careful as she aimed at Lucy again.

"Watch it!" Lucy screamed as she hid behind Rai's head.

"And, this."

Bonnie jumped to a tree, kicking it's branches twice before it broke apart.

"Hmm..." Rai pondered.

"I can also scream at things, and scratch them, but that's all I know."

"Well, I guess you can do Ember, flamethrower, Growl,Scratch and Double kick, not much but I think I can make a plan out of that." Rai said.

"It's no use anyway, she'd beat you even with your **special **tutu-girl over there." Jessie winced and glared at Bonnie.

"I'll have you know that I can whoop your sorry behind right here, right now!" Jessie snarled, butting in on the conversation.

"What do you mean, beat me? It'll be an even fight, what with both of us using stage 2 pokemon." Rai replied.

"She keeps an Everstone around her at all times, I was her first, and she kept me as a Torchic for quite a while, that is, until I lost my stone."

_'So that's how she's kept her pokemon in their evolutionary stage for such a long time.' _Rai thought.

"Her pokemon are pretty much godlike, there's no way you'd win, even with your 'strategies'."

"So you want her to prove to me that you are weak then."

"I don't care what you think."

Rai felt a dagger stab him in his chest.

_'Do she, not see me as her trainer?' _He thought.

"If you don't care what I think, then do it for the sake of your trainer." He replied, still visibly shaken by her comment.

"Humph, fine." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well then... Let's get started."

"Lucy, since you won't be needed in the battle, then you will be the moral support for these two." Rai said to Lucy.

"I'll try my best master!" She replied.

"What's with the 'master' and everything? Did you enslave her?" Bonnie glared at Rai.

"I call him master because he is, that's all there is to say." Lucy replied.

"She respects me, in short." It was Rai's turn to glare at Bonnie, who flinched at his actions.

Tension was high in the air before Jessie decided to shatter it.

"All right then! Let's do some friendly matches shall we? You're gonna need it if that Tracy of yours is going to be sending out a psychic type, like me, against you for obvious reasons." Kirlia stated.

"Let's get to it then. You and **him **against me." Bonnie snarled.

"With pleasure." Rai returned the gesture.

* * *

The trio spent the entire day training, with Lucy as moral support (though she slept most of the time on Rai's back).

Jessie had sparring matches with Bonnie, however Bonnie kept winning every time. Her true prowess during her time with Tracy was finally shown.

It was clear that Bonnie was much more powerful than Jessica. The only time she had ever shown signs of being hurt were when Jessie used her psychic and confusion, that is, if she had even hit her at all.

Dusk was approaching and Rai had decided to heal the duo.

With Bonnie in her pokeball, he went back to the pokemon center to heal her, after that he manually dealt with Jessie as he did with Lucy last night back at the park.

"Well, this is it... She'll be here in a matter of minutes." Rai spoke as he finished up tending Jessie. "Are you all right? nothing hurts?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit numb but I think that will work to my advantage in the battle." Jess replied.

Lucy was staring at the broken earth that lay on the other side of the clearing in the park. There were still some craters from the events from last night.

_'I wonder if this battle will be the same as the one yesterday...' _Lucy thought.

A few minutes have passed as the 4 beings lazed around the park, sitting down and eating their snacks.

"Can't have a fight without an empty belly, my father always says." Rai said as he spoke through his food, whatever sounds that came out of him was rather unintelligible to the others.

"Good food, but not as good as Tracy's."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't have a vagina and I can't cook well." Rai jokingly said, his words were still rather muffled but it was enough to translate into what he said.

Bonnie glared daggers at him, offended by his words.

Rai suddenly felt a tugging sensation. It turned out to be Lucy pulling his hood on his mantle.

"Master, she's here."

Rai, Jess and Bonnie all stared at the direction that Lucy was facing.

There she was, his opponent.

She wore a blue dress that had a skirt on which went down to her knees, a white shirt donned over it,open of course, while a purple ribbon was visible where her belly button would be, presumably holding the shirt together.

Her hair was the colour of a red peach, two large swirls of her hair were hung down at the sides of her face, which were reaching to her shoulders. A small purple ribbon was occasionally seen as she walked towards the group, it was on the back of her head.

Her pristine white stockings stacked with her shoes which were of the same colour, they didn't seem to overlap at all when she moved.

She had a devilish smirk on her face as she slowly approached them.

Rai swallowed his meal before standing upright himself. Not wanting to be intimidated, he puffed out his chest as he waited for her to approach them.

His cloak had its colours swapped ever since the battle last night, it was now dark blue and and the flames that licked its bottom edges were now black.

The flak-jacket that he wore had lost its zippers, so he had to wear a black shirt beneath it to hide his chest. His trousers were baggy as ever though, albeit with a darker colour of course.

His hair flowed in the wind, the blue stray hairs making themselves known occasionally. His eyes were dead set on his opponent, who was a mere 20 meters away from them.

"Still wearing the same clothes eh? I have to admit, it looks dashing on you, but I won't say the same comments again and again." She said, still smirking.

"Let's get this over with." Rai said simply.

"With pleasure."

Tracy took out two pokeballs from her pockets. It seemed like she carried no bags at all, she probably set them somewhere else before she left to meet Rai.

The two pokeballs had stickers on them, just above the button in the middle. One of them had musical notes on it, whilst the other had stars which were coloured purple.

"Glacewind! Ruby! Out with style!" She exclaimed as she twirled.

Blue wavy lines and musical notes were expelled from the blue-stickered ball, a short song was played as the creature within was released.

Out stood a white pokemon, its purple face was hidden by its mask. Blue gemstones were embedded like horns on the mask it wore.

Fin-like structures protruded from the sides of its hands, they were coloured a light aqua blue.

It wore a white dress which somewhat resembled a kimono as a large, orange ribbon was wrapped around it.

The creature stared at Rai, then at Bonnie, to whom she scowled at.

Rai's attention was now attracted to the other pokeball that was sent out.

Purple stars flew outwards from the ball as the pokemon inside left it.

The pokemon was fairly simple, it had lilac fur and a small ruby gem adorned it's head. It was placed just above its eyes.

Long tufts of fur protruded from below its ears resembling a fat spike.

Their eyes seemed to catch Rai's attention.

They were a deep purple with pure white pupils.

In addition, it had a tail which split into two at the end.

The creature gave a small 'mew' as it faced Rai.

"A froslass and an espeon... huh." Jessie whispered behind Rai's back.

"Well? are you going to stand there all day admiring them or are you going to bring out yours?" Tracy taunted.

Rai looked at Bonnie and gave her a nod, she then promptly faced the white one. Jess already knew what to do, and stood herself next to Bonnie, facing the purple cat.

Rai removed his cloak and covered it over Lucy, who was near the bushes, as she watched from a distance.

"Good luck master."

"Thanks Lucy, I'll need it."

Rai returned to his position to his partners, standing behind them as Lucy screamed out the rules from afar.

* * *

_**For maximum battle immersiveness, listen to Song and Strike-Naruto! This'll be a long one! so go on listenonrepeat in google so it can loop over without you having to do it yourself!**_

* * *

"Alright! This is a two on two battle between Master Rai and Meanie Tracy! There is no time limit and the first person to have both their pokemon eliminated loses!"

"I'm gonna have fun destroying you." Tracy devilishly smirked.

"Likewise." Rai replied.

"Master Rai will have the first move!"

"AAAAAANNND, battle begin!" Lucy screamed as she moved her arm downwards.

"Combusken! Use ember on frosslass and espeon! Kirlia! Use psychic to split them." Rai barked.

The duo did both as they were told. Bonnie expelled embers from her mouth as Kirlia split them apart.

They were sacrificing power for numbers, but it needed to be done to distract both of them.

"Glacewind, blizzard. Ruby, psychic. You gals know what to do." Tracy said.

The Froslass twirled as a miniature blizzard formed around her. Espeon manipulated them into a shield around them as the ember shamelessly disappeared within the white cloak.

_'Shit' Rai thought. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage!'_

"Combusken embers again! Kirlia! Use psychic to form a shield around her!"

Jessie watched in amazement as the red fiery embers that Bonnie released formed a circular shield around her, like a hurricane of bullets.

"Kirlia, use teleport on Combusken!"

Jessie did as told and moved Bonnie towards Glacewind.

Bonnie reappeared infont of Glacewind, their shields clashed as they locked eyes.

"Ruby!, shadow ball!" Tracy barked.

Ruby readied a void black ball on her mouth, aiming at Bonnie.

As she released it, Rai screamed out a command.

"Combusken! Use Glacewind as a shield!"

Bonnie grabbed Glacewind's neck, all the while penetrating at their shields. She moved her in the direction of the shadowball.

_'Yes! Using her own moves as my own is a great counter!' Rai thought._

Tracy smiled and stared at Rai.

"Glacewind, double team."

The Froslass immediately disappeared from Bonnie's grasp as she surrounded her with her copies, her true self known from the shield around her.

Bonnies eyes widened as she saw the shadow ball come directly at her.

A large explosion covered the battlefield, smoke covered the event of explosion.

Bonnie was sent flying, her shield had almost dissipated.

"Kirlia catch her with psychic!"

"Ruby, use shadow ball on the Kirlia. Glacewind, coat the shadow ball with ominous wind." Tracy winked at Glacewind, who had an evil smile.

_'Oh shit, if I know anything about type advantages, then this will be devastating on Jessie.' Rai thought._

Bonnie was let down on the ground safely, further away from Kirlia than she was with her opponents. She stared at Rai for a command as the duo quickly prepared the devastating blow.

"Combusken! Get back to Kirlia NOW!" Rai exclaimed. Bonnie ran as fast as she could, but it was too late, the pair had finished preparing their attack, and the shadow ball was sent flying with a dark aura swirling around it, which was presumably the ominous wind.

Rai had to think fast, he had to deflect it somehow...

**deflect...**

"Combusken, use double kick on the shadow ball!"

Bonnie jumped forward, bare meters infront of the agonising attack.

Her body was sideways, her face was staring at the shadow ball.

She thrusted her right leg towards the ball as hard as she could, but not so much so that it explodes on her.

She winced in pain as her leg made contact with the deadly mist and the ball. Successfully, she smacked it right back at its owners.

Tracy's eyes widened. Her attack came dashing back to Glacewind and Ruby.

"Ruby Dodge! Glacew-" It was too late for the Froslass, she took both the shadow ball, along with her own attack directly.

Her shield broke almost instantly upon contact with the shadow ball, leaving the ominous wind to ravage her.

Glacewind wailed in pain as her own attack devastated her, ghost-type attacks against ghost-type pokemon were extremely effective.

Oh the irony.

"You bitch!" Tracy bellowed as she glared daggers at Bonnie, who was limping back to Kirlia.

"Ruby! Quick attack! Glacewind! Cover her with ice shards!" Tracy barked.

"Kirlia! Use protect!" Combusken! Use flamethower to melt the shards!"

The Espeon dashed towards the Combusken as her previous target now invulnerable to attacks.

Glacewind held out her arms as small shards of ice formed, being propelled when they reached a fair size.

Bonnie took a deep breath to ready her attack and released a steady stream of fire at the ice shards.

Suddenly, her attack was cut short as Ruby tackled her head, prompting her to close her mouth and end the attack prematurely.

Immediately, a steady barrage of ice shards crashed on Bonnie's body. Kirlia watched, petrified at the sight in front of her eyes.

"KIRLIA! TELEPORT COMBUSKEN AWAY FROM THE ICE SHARDS!" Rai screamed.

He was in deep shit.

Kirlia readied her move when she noticed that her shield from protect had vanished.

Ruby pinned Kirlia down whilst Bonnie was barely standing, weakened from the onslaught of ice shards, she could barely move.

"Ruby! Glacewind! Confuse ray and Shadow ball on the Kirlia!"

Kirlia squirmed under Ruby's grasp as she released a shadow ball at close proximity.

Kirlia screamed in pain at the attack, with Ruby grinning devilishly.

Glacewind blasted out rays of confusion at Kirlia. It was quickly approaching her.

This was it.

Kirlia awaited the the impending doom as Rai's screams glossed over the situation.

"NOOO!"

The rays were just about to hit her when a body flung itself between Kirlia and the attack.

It was Bonnie.

* * *

_**End the song here! but that doesn't mean that the fight is over...**_

* * *

"Bonnie! NOOO!" Rai screamed at the top of his lungs. This was the first time he actually used her name in the battle, as he didn't want to annoy her with it.

Bonnie and the rays crashed together, an explosion was generated from the hit.

Bonnie was sent flying yet again,crashing to the ground near Lucy, who had her eyes glued to the battle ever since the start.

Rai raced after her.

"I told you that I'd crush you." Tracy smirked.

The battle wasn't over, but it was for her.

"You had the sense to fight me? The best co-ordinator in the entire world? I knew that I'd win from the start."

Rai snarled at Tracy whilst cradling the barely conscious Bonnie in his arms.

"You're such a child, fighting people that are way out of you league. I mean come on! You don't even have a badge for fuck's sake!" Tracy continued

"You're weak, like everyone else I've met, it's a shame that you couldn't even handle my weakest pokemon Bonnie."

"F...Fuck you! Bonnie is not weak!" Rai growled.

"Oh but she is, and so are you."

Ruby jumped off of Jessie and tackled Rai into the ground.

"Maybe, I can just... remove you altogether... so that the world doesn't have to deal with the likes of you." Tracy's smile darkened.

Ruby Readied another shadow ball, whilst Glacewind, who was still sitting on the ground after her attack, primed more ice shards.

"Goodbye... peasant. I'll take joy in removing you."

Jess watched in horror as her friends were about to be executed.

Rai clung desperately onto Bonnie as Lucy held Rai's arm, sobbing uncontrollably.

A strong, familiar surge of power surged through her veins.

Hatred festered on her mind.

She was entitled one task, and one task only.

**Save Rai**

_**"NOT IF I CAN'T HELP IT."**_Jessica bellowed. Her voice became a bit more feminine.

A white light covered her, similar to the night when she evolved.

* * *

_**Play Fukusawa Hideyuki - Finalty/Flowery for extra battle immersiveness. Now we are going to see Jessica's true wrath...**_

* * *

_**"WOOOHHHHHHHHHH"**_ Jessica screamed.

Her figure began to grow taller, to Rai's height. Her white tutu transformed into a dress.

Her blue hair grew larger and curled down to the sides of her head.

White spikes protruded from the sides of her face, somewhat resembling a masquerade mask.

Her arms turned blue and a horn from her head was transferred to her chest, resembling a Topaz orange fin.

The other horn was stuck to her back.

Blue clothing formed a ring around white ones on her chest. Her chest-horn was in the middle of them.

As the white light faded, her presence was known once more.

She was no longer a Kirlia.

She was a Gardevoir.

Jessie's ruby eyes glared daggers at Tracy, who was unfazed by the event.

Jessie felt revitalised, as if she had recovered fully from her attacks.

She slowly floated to the air.

_**"My turn.."**_Jessica raised her hands.

Large rocks detached themselves from the smooth earth. They floated eerily in the air.

With a wave of her hand, Jessica teleported Rai and the others behind her.

"Ruby, Glacewind, take care of this bi-" Before Tracy could finish, Jessica directed the boulders at them at an alarming pace.

The blue covered asteroids pockmarked the earth, Lucy stared in awe as she remembered the events of last night happening like this.

Pieces of rock flied everywhere, Glacewind and Ruby were peppered with them, unable to cast any moves.

Tracy collided with one of the boulders, propelling her backwards onto the stony floor, she cried out in pain as they stabbed her back.

Immediately, Jessica used psychic again to rip all the leaves off of the nearby trees.

The emerald leaves swirled around Jessica's hands. Suddenly a green glow encased them.

_**"Magical Leaf."**_Jessica said blandly.

She then thrusted her hands forward, sending a volley of bullets onto the poor beings.

Glacewind and Ruby were pelted with green before succumbing to the pain, fainting.

Stray leaves that did not hit their target were planted on the ground like darts, their tips connecting with the earth.

Rai watched in amazement as his new companion destroyed Tracy's team.

His mouth was agape, whispering inaudible words.

_"Maybe she can use some help..."_

Jessica floated back down to the ground.

She turned to see a different being in the place of Rai.

"Master... You've turned again!" Lucy whimpered.

Rai gave her a soft look.

"Don't worry, I'm just helping Jessica here." He smiled.

Rai stared Jessica in the eyes.

"Lets finish this."

Jessica, amazed at the new sight, replied.

"Let's."

Rai raised his hand to the sky.

Jessica grabbed it, transferring her powers to his.

She felt a jolt of energy course through her body.

A pink aura merged with Rai's ethereal flames, turning it to a deep purple.

The flame then merged into a purple aura sphere, humming with powerful energy.

Rai directed it to Tracy.

The sphere grew larger and larger until Rai could not handle it anymore.

It was the size of a wrecking ball before he decided to release it.

"See ya.."

Rai released his grip on the sphere, its direction headed towards the battered group.

Time slowed down for Tracy as the aura sphere came at her.

"Shit."

The sphere collided with the trio.

A purple shockwave blasted from the explosion, followed by black smoke.

Rai and the Jessica held their ground as Lucy and Bonnie tumbled through the earth.

It was done.

Both of Tracy's pokemon we're out.

They had won the battle.

* * *

**Holy nutcrackers, that was fucking long. I hope it was enough to repay for no upload yesterday!**

**So Jessica evolved... Bonnie was knocked out cold, Lucy gets a sense of deja vu and Rai transforms again to defeat the evil foe!**

**That last part sounded really corny :S**

**ANYWAYS**

**Get ready for the aftermath, where things FINALLY fall apart (sorry for mis-leading you all, since the only parts where the Hurt/Comfort is shown is practically before and after the fight, which is when Rai rushes to Bonnie's side.)**

**The next chapter will be more focused on Rai and Bonnie's relationship, as the climax to the 'Weak' arc nears.**

**On another note, I'll be making a poll on my profile for my next story (which will be published during the hiatus).**

**The two stories I've got are:**

* * *

**Name: **To Thaw A Cold Heart

**Type: **My Little Pony (Human In Equestria)

**Characters: **OC (Rai), Apple Bloom, Mane 6

**Category:** Romance/Hurt comfort

* * *

**Name: **Be at My Side

**Type:** Pokemon

**Characters: **Lucario, Blaziken

**Category: **Romance

* * *

**I'll be publishing their first chapters (which will be intro's) tomorrow.**

**So no 'The Bonds We Share' Tomorrow!**

**But hey, at least you get 2 chapters for two possible stories that you may enjoy reading in the near future!**

**Bai**

**_4kwordsohmybhuddha_**


	9. Just an ugly chicken

**Chapter 9: Weak part 5**

**Finally! we're back! time to finally figure out the aftermath of the battle!**

**nothing else to say really, just enjoy and keep a tissue handy for the bashing that's to commence!**

**And on a much happier note, make sure to check out my profile to vote for one of the two stories that I'll be starting after this arc (during the 2-3 day hiatus)**

* * *

Lucy tumbled through the earth as the purple shockwave passed through her body. Bonnie followed suit, rolling like a rag doll.

Rai and Jessie stared at the black smoke surrounding the explosion. They kept their forms for the time being until they finally knew that whatever is inside that smoke is unconscious, and hopefully not dead.

"Mind clearing the smoke?" Rai asked Jessie.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Jessie stuck her tongue out, giving a playful face.

"I'm not sure if i even know **you, **where was the Kirlia that I saw moments ago?" Rai smirked.

"A little help here master!" Lucy cried out. The duo turned their direction to the Riolu hopelessly lifting the unconscious Combusken.

They snickered at the Rilou's attempt, and with a wave of Jessie's hand, Bonnie was lifted to the air, encased in a blue aura.

"I'll take it from here Jessie, check on those three while we go back to the pokemon center." Rai said as Bonnie was transferred to Rai's hold.

With a simple nod, Jessie approached the swirling smoke as Rai and the others returned to their inn for the night.

Jessie started to examine her body as she motioned towards them.

She felt her new dress flow in the lone wind, her figure had gotten more...shapelier.

Her still-developing breasts had grown exponentially after her transformation, becoming rounded and plump.

They towered over the topaz horn which was in the middle of them. Its tip was barely visible, reaching a mere two inches for others to see, whilst the rest was consumed by the white beach balls.

Her hips had grown wider, to child-bearing size. She suddenly realised that she now swayed a little every time she moved, as if by instinct.

She reached down to feel her bottom, and boy, they were squishy. They were perfectly rounded, and they jiggled a bit when she intentionally slapped it.

_'I look..._

_'...'_

_'SEXY!'_

Had she snapped out of her stupor, she would have noticed that the smoke finally cleared, leaving the results of Rai's powered aura sphere.

She refocused her attention on the task she was given and observed the casualties.

Glacewind was hanging from a bush, her kimono was torn and bruises along with cuts littered her snow white skin. Her mask had cracked open, revealing her amethyst face. This was the only part of her body that was not harmed, due to her mask protecting her from the brunt of the damage.

Ruby was draped across the stony earth, she looked like she had suffered little damage, but under her fur one would realise that she was almost black all over, due to being the victim of multiple blue asteroids that struck her during their fight. Dried blood form the cuts she received from Jessie's magical leaf matted her pinkish fur, leaving quite a grisly sight.

Tracy was an absolute mess.

Her twirly hair's foundation was completely ruined, leaving her with straight hair which covered her face. Parts of her dress were singed off from the attack, some where in quite...provocative places. Tracy's back faced the floor, a minuscule stream of blood was flowing from it. Her front faced the moonlit sky, too bad her hair was covering her face. Upon closer inspection, Jessie realised that she was alive, albeit barely. Tracy's chest lifted and descended slowly, indicating that she was breathing.

_'Thank Arceus that we didn't kill her.'_

The only problem now was to find a way prove that Tracy was still alive.

She grabbed Tracy's velvet ribbon, parts of it had been singed off.

She then closed her eyes and focused her powers onto said ribbon, imprinting a small message, along with an image of Tracy in her state.

_'I guess that should work.'_ Jessie thought.

She turned away from the scene, content with her findings.

Immediately she stopped at a sudden voice invading her eardrums.

"This...isn't...over." Arose a weak voice from none other that Tracy.

"Oh, it is, hypocrite." Jessie retorted, using Tracy's speech against her.

**"You're weak, like everyone else I've met, it's a shame that you couldn't even handle Rai's 'weak' pokemon."**

God that felt so good to Jess.

Without anything else to say, Jessie teleported away, leaving specks of her pink aura on where she once stood.

* * *

Rai threw Bonnie over his shoulder as he and Lucy walked through the park, their direction towards the pokemon center.

"It's been quite a chaotic 2 days don't you think?" Rai chuckled.

"It sure has been, master." Lucy replied.

2 days ago, Rai finally allowed himself to be a trainer. 2 days after, he's 'caught' 2 pokemon, beaten an expert co-ordinator, and has evolved his Kirlia. If this much action can happen in 2 days, who knows how much fun he'll have over the course of the year.

"Jessie looked very beautiful when she evolved, don't you think master?"

"Yep, she sure did."

"I wonder if I'll get to look that beautiful when I evolve."

"Whatever you look like, I'll still accept you, no matter what."

Minutes passed by as Rai and Lucy walked to the center with Bonnie on Rai. The moon had risen during their battle and was now showering Sandgem Town with its serene rays. It was a clear night, there were no stars evident in the navy night sky. Everything felt rather peaceful, as if the events that happened a mere hours ago had been a distant memory.

Neither Rai nor Lucy spoke after their conversation. Their thoughts took over as blissful silence crept up on their ears.

_'Bonnie...'_

_'Master...no...Rai...yes.'_

_'She's still not over her trainer...'_

_'Rai...He's one of my kind...'_

_'She still has doubts over me... yet she listened to my every word in the battle...'_

_'Rai...He's so nice...and so caring...'_

_'She hasn't really been the most friendly pokemon...'_

_'And when I hold him...'_

_'I doubt that this battle changes her thoughts towards me...'_

_'I feel his warmth...it's so relaxing...'_

_'I...'_

_'I...'_

_'I'm gonna have to do more to make her see me differently!'_

_'I'm gonna have to do more to make him see me differently!'_

* * *

Jessie looked at the clock on top of the pink nurse's desk.

8:18PM

It had been roughly 2 hours since the battle, maybe even more. Jessie sat on one of the sofas littered around the entrance, awaiting her trainer's return.

She seemed to notice a potion and a small pile of bandages carefully hidden where two sofas met.

_'I wonder if that is Rai's stuff that he used to heal Lucy last night.'_

Immediately, she heard the click of the glass door of the pokemon center. Behind it was Rai, Lucy was holding his hand, whilst Bonnie was on his left shoulder, his bag was on his right.

Lucy was still wearing Rai's cloak, which gracefully slid along the floor, bride-style.

Rai reached around his pockets to retrieve a certain pokeball, upon finding it, he tapped it on Bonnie's head and she was sucked inside the red and white prison once more.

Rai approached the pink nurse, who was peacefully dozing off on the desk, a small puddle forming near her mouth.

"Uhh, miss?"

"Hmm!"

"Hello."

"Welcome...pokemon center...*mumble*-pokemon healed?" The nurse asked, still sleeping.

"Yes."

"Put...balls...boo-boo machine..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Sighing, Rai placed Bonnie's pokeball on the healing machine.

"How do I turn it on?"

"Press...Red plus...boo-boo goes bye-bye."

Rai pressed the red cross on the machine. In an instant, Bonnie's pokeball started glowing green. After a few minutes, an all too familiar sound is played, indicating that the machine has completed its operation.

"Umm...thanks..I guess." Rai said as he retrieved Bonnie's ball. "Can we stay for the night?"

The pink nurse slowly reached for something below the desk, before slamming it infront of Rai, who was amazed that she could do such a feat blind.

"Take 10-5..." Her grip eased on the same keys that Rai took yesterday.

"Thanks."

"You're *mumble*-come"

Rai took the keys and motioned towards the same door he slept in yesterday, which Jessie and Lucy following suit.

"Is Tracy alive?"

Jess presented him her singed ribbon whilst smiling. Rai took it from her.

Suddenly an image flashed in his mind, it depicted at motionless Tracy with her pokemon.

A small voice made it's way to his eardrums.

"Don't worry, she's alive...barely." It sounded like Jessie.

After the message Rai immediately regained his senses to see Jessie, still smiling.

"Good work." Rai said as he placed the ribbon on his trouser pocket

Once everyone had gotten inside, Rai released Bonnie from her pokeball.

Bonnie looked around her, confused. She immediately realised that they were in the pokemon center.

Putting two and two together, she assumed that they lost the fight.

She glared at Rai, who frowned immediately at her actions.

"Hey buddy-"

Bonnie stormed out of the room, heading for the back door. Rai and co. followed suit.

Bonnie opened the door to the outside world and began to sprint.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!" Rai exclaimed.

"WE LOST." Bonnie replied.

"We di-"

"I KNEW THAT WE'D LOSE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"But we-"

"YOU CHALLENGE ONE OF THE TOP CO-ORDINATORS AND YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD WIN?!"

"Bonnie, list-"

"DON'T CALL ME BONNIE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME BONNIE!"

Rai stopped his attempts to communicate to her, and allowed her to continue her temper tantrum.

"YOU'RE JUST A KID, NO MATTER HOW OLD YOU ARE! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN PROVE A POINT BUT YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE USELESS!"

Rai stared at Bonnie with a blank expression. He felt her stab him again and again with her words as Lucy and Jessie stare in shock.

"Bonnie! Master's trying to say-"

"SHUT UP! YOU MUTT!"

Lucy recoiled back in shock at the term Bonnie called her.

"Let her finish, Lucy." Rai said, emotionless, yet dying inside at the same time.

"YOU'RE WEAK! WEAKER THAN ME! YOU'RE USELESS."

Rai stared her in the eyes.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU CAN'T EVEN PROVE YOUR POINT TO MY OWN TRAINER BECAUSE OF HOW BAD OF A TRAINER YOU ARE."

_'I thought she never cared whether I proved my point or not...' _Rai thought.

"TELL ME, HOW MUCH TRAINING HAVE YOU HAD WITH THAT MUTT OVER THERE?"

"None."

"HOW MUCH TRAINING HAVE YOU HAD WITH ME?"

"A littl-"

"BARELY ANY, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WIN AGAINST MY OWN TRAINER, WHO'S WON ALL THE RIBBONS IN HOENN?"

"MY TRAINER WHO, DESPITE MY WARNINGS, YOU DECIDED TO CHALLENGE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PROVE A STUPID POINT."

"A POINT THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROVE."

"..." The trio stared at Bonnie in silence.

"AND NOW SHE'S PROBABLY GONE, AND MY ONLY CHANCE TO RETURN TO HER IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

And with that, Rai's heart was completely ripped apart.

_'She...never cared about me.'_

Lucy and Jessica glared daggers at Bonnie, ready to rip her to shreds.

They looked at Rai, hoping that he'd share their emotions.

What they saw was a saddening sight.

Rai drooped his head down low, a lone tear streamed down his cheek.

Bonnie snarled at Rai, not giving a single care about his emotions.

Rai slowly approached Bonnie.

Bonnie readied her stance, predicting that he will start attacking.

Rai took his hand into his pocket and removed a certain singed purple ribbon from it.

Bonnie's eyes widened, her pupils shrunk. She thought that he had done the inevitable.

**_'He...KILLED HER?!'_**

"YOU...YOU KI-"

"Won the battle."

Bonnie flinched at his words. They seemed impossible to believe.

"YOU DID-"

"Proved my point."

She didn't know what to feel at the sudden revelation. Feelings of shock clashed with her anger.

"Y-YOU-"

"Defeated Tracy, with just Jess."

"TH-THAT CAN'T-"

"Be?"

"I beat them alone with Jess." Rai gave no mercy to his words as he gave punishing blows.

Rai stared at Bonnie again, his bloodshot eyes locked with hers.

He held out her pokeball in front of her.

"You were the one who was knocked out. **YOU **are weak."

Oh, the satisfaction that Lucy and Jess felt was amazing.

"And you have the gall to say that to me? The weakling who defeated your Tracy?"

Bonnie had her mouth agape, unable to process the things that Rai has said.

She was trembling, realising that she lashed out at him for no reason.

She was now at his mercy, vulnerable at his words.

**FINISH HER!**

**"I guess... **

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"you are just an ugly chicken after all."** Was all Bonnie heard before she was returned to her spherical cage.

She felt her heart get ripped to pieces by her 'trainer' as she had done with his.

Darkness consumed her.

She felt like crying, she felt as though... she was alone for the first time in her life.

Sadness and depression consumed her body as she was trapped in the dark abyss of her cage.

Why did his words cut her so deep? why? why is she taking it so seriously?

She's made it clear to him that she just wants to return to her trainer.

But after all that's happened, she still had a small feeling deep down in the recesses of her brain.

Maybe...

Maybe he could treat her better.

Even after all that, all the retorts, the anti-social ness.

He still stayed by her side.

He has every right to say what he has done, after all that she's done to him.

But why is she so shocked at his words? She wants Tracy, not him, right?

right?

...

_**" I guess... I am just an ugly chicken after all..." **_

**"..."**

**"Yes...just an ugly chicken...that's all..."**

* * *

**No words... **

**Just dem feels...**

**Arc is ending.**

**Next.**

**Chapter.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Bai.**


	10. The Bond We Shared

**Chapter 10: Weak finale**

**The finale of the 'Weak' arc has arrived. Get dem tissue boxes ready because this'll be one emotional ride.**

**After this, 'The Bonds We Share will be on hiatus for a few days (2-3) so I can focus more on my next story (see right after this sentence).**

**On a brighter note, 'Be At My Side' won by a metaphorical landslide, almost getting thrice as much votes 'To Thaw A Cold Heart' had!**

**I'll be posting its next chapter tomorrow.**

**And don't worry for those who chose the 'To Thaw A Cold Heart'! I'll be uploading it's next chapter once a week, starting next Monday!**

**That's all I have to say,**

**Enjoy the finale.**

* * *

Rai stood outside the back entrance, motionless.

He hated Bonnie for everything she's done to him. Yet, somehow he still cared for her.

He wanted to harm and punish her for her actions, but then he'd just become Lucy's former owner.

He wanted to apologize to her, to say sorry for what he said.

But why did he have to?

She broke his heart, it was only logical for him to break hers.

But was it really right? Could he have done something else than this?

Feelings of regret and hate clashed in his battered mind. He didn't know what to do.

Lucy and Jessie stared at their owner.

His head drooped down low. Teams streamed down his face, his eyes were obscured my his unkempt spiky hair. He was clutching the pokeball on his left, Tracy's ribbon on his right, all the while trembling in his spot.

They wanted to cheer him up, but they didn't know how. Jess rubbed his back as he stood still as a statue.

"Master, come inside. We can sort this out in our room." Lucy pleaded. She tried tugging his trousers, to no avail of course.

"She's right. As much as you'd like to, we can't stand out here all night." Jessie said.

Rai silently turned to the back door and trudged back to his room, Jess and Lucy followed suit.

He closed the door once everyone had gotten in.

Lucy removed Rai's cloak off her, whilst Rai removed his jacket, leaving his trousers on. He placed Tracy's ribbon and her pokemon on the desk beside the bed.

He sat on the bed, head facing down like before.

Lucy jumped on his lap, she moved her paws to his face, angling them to her muzzle

"You did what had to be done." Her ruby eyes locked with his.

Jessie sat beside her trainer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We don't blame you for it."

"We really don't."

The two pokemon nuzzled him softly, Lucy rubbing her cheeks on his as Jess rubbed her soft skin on his shoulder.

"I could have done something else." Rai finally spoke.

"..."

"..." The two pokemon awaited for their owner to continue.

"I could have interrupted her speech, I could have saved myself from all this...heartbreak."

"But I didn't, I left her continue, I let her reveal her true self, the one she's been hiding ever since I got her."

"I could have dealt with her hating me, since I'd know for certain that she'd eventually warm up to me the longer we travelled together."

"But...what she said...broke me, you know." His voice cracked mid-sentence.

"Everyone has their reasons; she just simply hadn't gotten over her trainer leaving her." Jessie replied.

"We'd never leave you,master."

"Neither would I, Rai."

At that moment, Rai finally broke down the waterworks, vocals and all.

He wrapped both his arms around Lucy and Jessica, bringing them to a tight embrace.

Rai spent a good half hour before he finally got himself properly positioned on the bed, still holding Lucy and Jessica in his chest.

The two pokemon sandwiched him, Lucy's legs and arms wrapped around his whilst Jessie pushed her chest against Rai's side, her breasts squeezed a little as she pressed them, prompting her to stifle a moan as her Topaz horn was applied pressure against Rai's side.

_'I guess my horn is sensitive.' _She thought.

Rai lifted Lucy and placed her on his bare chest. She immediately felt his raging warmth and purred with content as she nuzzled him lovingly.

Jessie, not wanting to be beaten, pushed herself more on Rai's side, making her moan quietly as her horn was pushed deep inside her bosoms.

"At least I still have you guys." Rai sniffled. He closed his eyes, waiting for the dream world to snatch him away.

Jessica was waiting for the dream world too, feeling slightly aroused as to how she can 'cheer up' the Rai in her dreams.

Lucy had already fallen into a deep sleep as she melted within Rai's embrace, content with just his skin pressing against hers.

"Love you gals."

"We love you too." They both mumbled.

Soon, the moonlit room was filled with silent snoring and light moans from a certain individual.

Oh what a night.

* * *

Noon approached the trio as they slept peacefully, still in the same position as last night.

They had overslept, but they didn't mind, all of them needed it, to sleep off the events of last night.

Rai left to take a shower, leaving Lucy and Jess alone in the room as they stirred from their sleep.

Lucy opened her eyes to see a sleeping Gardevoir in front of her.

Mesmerised at her beauty, she placed one of her paws to feel her breasts. They felt rather squishy.

She then noticed a small orange horn sticking out from the middle of her breasts; she tried to lightly pull it out, only to get a quiet moan in response from Jessie.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a blush formed on her cheeks as she realised what her actions caused.

Jessie slowly opened her eyes to see a Riolu staring at her.

"Good morning."

"Umm...Good morning." Lucy said before looking down her dress.

"Your dress is wet..."

Jessie's face turned crimson as she observed the results of her 'dream'.

A rather large, damp patch was situated down her cut dress, located where her nether-regions would be.

If her dress flopped down to reveal herself, she would be presenting Rai and Lucy her twitching flower.

Luckily it had not been the case.

"Oh! sorry! I...uh...drank some water and it dripped there!" Jessie said, grinning sheepishly.

"But there's no cup her-"

"Rai! Where are you! Hurry up in there!" Jessie stormed out of the room before Lucy could finish.

Shrugging, she returned to sleeping while she waited for her master's return.

An hour passes by, and Rai has readied himself, along with his Gardevoir and Riolu.

To them, he seemed to have returned to his normal state. But deep inside, he has still not gotten over last night.

Her words...they left a hole in him.

But he was not going to ruin his pokemon's day by sulking indefinitely. He had to stay strong, for them.

As Jessie and Lucy conversed about today's activities and plans on where to go next, Rai stared at the pokeball on the desk.

Memories about last night came back in a flash, and so came the feelings.

He motioned towards the bed and grabbed the ball.

Jessie and Lucy halted their conversation to observe Rai.

He stared at the ball, unaware about the veil of silence that had fallen upon them. He grabbed the ribbon with him and placed it in his pocket as he turned towards the duo.

His face was blank, but his eyes were bloodshot.

"Let's go."

* * *

Not much was said after the group's departure from the pokemon center.

The emerald trees swayed their leaves as they walked along route 202.

The Sun shone its amber rays at the group as they silently travelled.

Rai was in front of the duo, his cloak flowed gracefully as he walked. Lucy held hands with Jessie as she waddled behind Rai.

Rai finally broke the silence as they walked through the forest.

"What do you think of Bonnie?"

Unaware of whom he directed it to, Jessie spoke first.

"Well, while she's not the friendliest person here, I understand the reasons for her behaviour, what with being abandoned by her own trainer, who only cared for her appearance. Had we spent a bit more time with her, she could have opened up to us a bit more. And maybe, maybe she would come to terms with her past problems and live in the now."

Lucy, had a rather short answer.

"She called me a mutt, I don't like her."

Rai took their answers, silently processing them.

"Rai, what do you think of Bonnie?"

"..."

What did he really think of her?

Did he hate her?

Or was it just all in the moment?

Did he care for her?

Or was it just pity for her past?

He was her trainer, even through unconventional methods.

She may hate him, but he's still her trainer.

Maybe she could learn to appreciate him, as Jessica said.

Or maybe she would never get over her past.

Maybe, she would never open up to them.

"I..."

"I, see her as my pokemon, like I do with you two."

"Even through all the pain she put me through, I still care for her."

"I regret what I did last night."

"If anything, I had turned into Tracy, or Lucy's former trainer."

"NO! That is not who you are!" Jessie screamed.

She grabbed Rai's shoulders and turned him around to face her and Lucy.

"You are nothing like Tracy, nor Lucy's trainer."

"Then tell me why I shouldn't have shut Bonnie down with my words."

Jessie gave no answer. She couldn't give a reason.

He was right, in a sense, that he was acting like Tracy, maybe even Lucy's trainer.

"If you were like my other master, then you wouldn't be hugging me at night and give me rides on your back!" It was now Lucy's turn to back up Jessie.

Rai looked at the floor.

"Then tell me, what am I going to do with Bonnie now?"

Both females gave no answers, the silence constricted their mouths.

"I can't pretend that none of this has happened, nor can I keep treating her like this!" Rai's eyes began to water.

"I've ruined her chance to be with her trainer, I'm just an obstacle in her way."

"She doesn't care about me, she never did. All she wants is to be with her former trainer."

"Maybe...maybe I can do one last thing...one last thing that could give her happiness...one last thing that can make her forget about me."

"She never cared about me...so maybe she'll appreciate what I'll do."

Boy, was he so wrong.

* * *

**-POV switch: Bonnie in her pokeball-**

I'm alone.

I'm stuck in the dark as my thoughts controlled my mind.

He was never my trainer, Tracy was. She, fed me, played with me...made me happy.

But...

It was all a facade.

She only cared about how I looked; our friendship was based on her attraction towards me.

Somehow, everything that she's done for me felt...fake.

6 months, 6 months I spent as a Torchic. 6 months of constant berating from other pokemon. They called me weak, as if my battle prowess was the reason that I had not evolved. I enjoyed destroying them.

But...

The way I watch others evolve make me die a little inside. Knowing my own fate, I'll probably stay as a Torchic forever, never being able to evolve to my final form. I felt caged, like something that should never be changed, going through countless contests, going through worthless compliments about my appearance. I never wanted that life, but Tracy did.

I wanted to break free, to fully experience life outside all the battling and contests.

So I purposely lost my everstone.

And that's when things fell apart.

She no longer trained me, she used me less and less. Eventually she had enough of me. I was like deterrent to her. She no longer wanted me, due to her perfectionist personality. She started to abandon me. Leave me in pokemon centres early in the morning when we sleep over. She even bound me by rope to run far enough away so that I couldn't follow.

I could feel her hatred.

Then I met...him.

Rai was his name. The idiot in the cloak.

No, he's not an idiot.

He's stubborn, but not an idiot.

There's just something about him. The way he treats his pokemon.

He's different. I've never seen someone else transform into...whatever he was **that **night.

He tried to desperately prove that I'm not what Tracy thinks of me.

And he did. He proved it.

But at the same time. He didn't.

I was the one who was knocked out. And somehow he won. And since that tutu-girl looked like she evolved, she must be the reason.

Arceus, look at me, I'm useless.

I didn't even get to see tutu-girl evolve; it must have been amazing for her, to become more powerful naturally.

I wish I could feel what she felt.

My own evolution was rather bland. I evolved during my sleep due to months of delayed attempts because of that bastard stone.

That's no way to evolve.

Maybe...

Maybe if Rai kept me, I could finally experience it.

To finally feel the power surge through me as I turn.

I doubt that he'll even look me in the eye after what I've done to him.

I want to say sorry, say sorry that I lashed out at him.

I misinterpreted things, let out feelings that I've kept for such a long time.

I've been hated by my own trainer so much, that I let it out on the only one who accepted me.

I had my doubts, about whether he is what he seems, and frankly, he's everything that Tracy had been before I knew about the truth.

He cares about others, and is willing to go through great lengths to make them happy.

That night after the battle against Lucy's trainer...

When he held me close...

I felt...happy.

And here I am, finally realising that I've been a complete asshole to him after he opens my eyes.

I deserve everything that he called me. I deserved it all.

I just hope...

...He can give me another chance.

* * *

**-POV switch: Narrator -**

After an unknown time of walking, Rai stopped in his tracks.

Jessie and Lucy knew.

It was time.

He made his decision, and they begrudgingly accepted it.

Rai held out Bonnie's pokeball in his hand and released her.

The yellow chicken materialised in front of their eyes.

The fur below her eyes had matted, she had been crying for quite a while.

Her feathered crest drooped down low as she faced the floor.

She lifted her face to look at the cloaked idiot, eyes bloodshot.

"Rai..."

He then did the inevitable.

"..."

He held out her hand and gave her the pokeball that she was trapped in.

Tears streamed his cheeks as he carried out the action.

Bonnie's eyes widened, her pupils shrunk.

"No..."

He turned away; his cloak faced her, flowing madly at the winds.

It was Sunset.

The rays splashed across his face, his tears glimmered in the light.

"I know that I've not been the best trainer to you..."

**Don't do it...Don't let her go!...**

"And you've made it very clear to me ever since last night."

**_She hates you...She only sees you as something she can use to get to Tracy again._**

"And...I've made a decision..."

"Dont..." Bonnie's eyes welled up, enabling the waterworks.

"It's for the best..."

"It's not!"

She had only realised her true self and now her chance to live a new life is slipping right in front of her.

"I've always wondered what would happen if you stayed, the things we could've experienced, but I know it's not meant to be."

**You know it's meant to be! you just don't give her a chance!**

**_Lies, she hated you from the start. What makes you think that she'll ever appreciate you, after all she's done!_**

"You can live free now...you can experience life once more. You can evolve, maybe even start a family."

**Stop it! You can still go back!**

"Or...you can find Tracy once more. If I'm right about her having one badge, then she's probably heading to Floaroma town for the contest there."

**_That's it, give her what she truly wants..._**

"I can only hope, that no matter whether Tracy or another trainer captures you...

Rai tried his hardest not to break down into a crying mess, it took all of his willpower to just not cry, and he could feel himself faltering.

"That they could give you the compassion...and care that I failed to give you." His voice broke mid-sentence.

Bonnie felt him, his feelings, she knew that this isn't what he wanted, but he was doing it for her sake.

If only she told him her feelings sooner.

"Please...don't leave..."

"I know it's hard on you, but you'll forget me. Forget that I ever existed. So any insults you want to say to me, go ahead."

Lucy and Jessica watched them with tear-filled eyes. Bonnie might have not been the bestest friend to them. But she was their friend nonetheless, regardless of what she's done.

Bonnie rushed to Rai and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Please...no...I didn't mean it! Please!"

Rai did everything in his power to not hug and apologize right then and there, despite his thoughts saying so.

**GODDAMMIT RAI! SHE DOESN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS TAKE HER BACK!**

Rai clenched his fists as he prepared his departure.

"Jess,use psychic to hold her."

Hesitantly, Jess got Bonnie in her grip.

Rai looked at her, and gave her a nod.

She knew what to do next.

Jessica held Rai and Lucy's hand as he said his goodbye.

He turned to face Bonnie again, bloodshot eyes locked with each other

He took out Tracy's ribbon from his pocket and tied a neat bow along Bonnie's neck.

"Good bye...**Bonnie**."

And with that, The Rai that Bonnie wrapped in her arms disappeared, leaving a pink mist where her trainer once stood.

She collapsed to the floor and let it all out, bawling on the earthy floor as the sunset coated her fur.

Isolation took her once more, abandoned by both her trainers, all because of her own doing.

"Don't leave me...Raijin."

* * *

**And The 'Weak' arc comes to a close.**

**Whether Bonnie returns to Rai or not is up to me.**

**Reviews are much helped, criticisms are appreciated too.**

**This story will be on a little hiatus (3 days) so that I can progress with another story.**

**You know, like season finales where they take months for the next series, except with stories, and the wait is exponentially shorter.**

**Check out my other story which I'll be working on during the hiatus: 'Be At My Side'**

**Other than that.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Bai**


	11. Forgetting The Past

**Chapter 11: Forgetting the past**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND We're finally back!**

**I've got a lot in store for you peeps. But first I'll announce the order that Rai will meet the rest of his team!**

**1st: Zoroark (will be mentioned in this chapter, and will be properly introduced in the next one)**

**2nd: Absol (after a few chapters have gone by.)**

**3rd: Froslass (will bet met when Rai reaches the snowy region or earlier on, depending on the current plot.)**

**I'm sure that you can guess their roles by now if you've read any of my authors notes.**

**Other than that, I welcome you to the next chapter for 'The Bonds We Share'!**

**Let's take a look of the aftermath of Rai's decision...**

**P.S: I'm leaving a little easter egg in somewhere in the story! Only those who have seen my other story (I'm not naming it :P) will know if its existence.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good bye...**Bonnie**."

Rai said his goodbyes as Jessie teleported them to a short distance away from Bonnie deep in the forest, where Bonnie couldn't see them.

Rai lay motionless, as he stared where Bonnie should have been in: his embrace.

He could hear her bawls of depression bouncing through the forest. Jessica and Lucy sniffled at the departure of their recent friend.

"Come on, let's go." Jess took hold of Rai's shoulder as he got up from his knees.

Rai stood still, emotionless. His bloodshot eyes stared at Jessie's.

"Alright."

He picked up the sniveling mess that was Lucy and hugged her tightly, she returned the favor as they stood there, Bonnie's bawling ever so omnipresent.

Rai started to move once more, taking out his poketch.

He trudged along the emerald leaves, Jessie silently followed.

"W-w-where are we going m-master?" Lucy stuttered as she stared her master's eyes.

"Eterna city. We'll stop by Jubilife for today." He replied.

Having her answer, Lucy dove back into his chest, melting in his embrace.

They moved away, away from Bonnie, away from her pleas, away from their friend.

* * *

The silent walk to Jubilife city gave Rai more time to think.

To think about recent events.

To hear Bonnie's cries of depression tugged his heartstrings.

**_All of this could have been avoided if I just returned to her. To run back to her._**

**_To be with her once more._**

**_To hug her amber fur as we break down into a pile of tears._**

**_To see my unconventional 'starter pokemon' once more._**

**_But no._**

**_I had to leave._**

**_It was the right choice...right?_**

**_She told me what she really thought of me, yet she seemed so adamant at my departure._**

**_Was this really the right decision?_**

**_Did I ruin my entire chance to be with her because I thought wrong?_**

**_No. I can't be._**

**_If she really cared for me, she would have showed kindness in her actions, even if it was a simple thank you, just...anything that was a sign that she showed the slightest interest in m-us._**

**_But she didn't._**

**_She hates me._**

**_I...hate her...yes, I hate her..._**

**_It's time to move on._**

**_I can't dwell in this forever._**

**_Nor can the others._**

**_We ALL need to move on._**

**_Because sitting around crying and screaming to the heavens to bring her back won't do anything._**

**_We need to forget her..._**

**_We need to forget the past and continue with the present._**

**_I'm sure this happens to everyone._**

**_I've seen it happen to two trainers..._**

Dusk was approaching for the trio.

They had just exited the forest to see the sun glaze over the monolithic global trade station. It shined brightly as the azure structure reflected its rays

**A/N: I'm talking about the Global Terminal in platinum, not the shitty little one in D/P**

The three individuals were on a small hill which overlooked the entire city. They froze in their place as the chill wind breezed through their bodies.

Jessie's dress gracefully flowed in the wind in tandem with Rai's sapphire cloak.

Lucy was peacefully snoring on his chest, her grip on Rai never faltering.

"So, that's Jubilife city." Rai finally spoke after a prolonged period.

"It's so...vast."

Rai hummed in agreement as they observed the 'City of Joy'

After taking in the sights, they motioned towards their place to rest for the night.

Excitement rambled on Jessie's mind, her thoughts ran over what she would see. Her pace quickened significantly, grabbing the slow trainer along with her.

"Come on! we have things to see and stuff to do!" She squealed.

_'For a very adult-looking pokemon, she can sure act like a child.'_ Rai chuckled from his thoughts.

_'I bet that she's already forgotten about what happened...'_

Lucy stirred from her slumber, being awakened by the Shiny Gardevoir dragging her master along the tarmac of Jubilife city.

They were racing by the Global Trade Station, its massive appearance seemingly growing the longer they looked at it.

She draped her head on his shoulders, staring back at the sights behind her master.

Her ears twitched and her eyes widened at the sight of one of her kind.

_'I-is that a lucario!' _She thought.

She observed the blue jackal.

He was being interrogated by some Blaziken, a family of some sort.

"Woah, a limousine?" Rai said.

"So black!" Jessie stared in awe.

The pitch black limousine passed them and slowed down where the Lucario was.

"Master! look! a Lucario." Lucy pointed at it.

"Where?" Rai looked behind him.

He saw the blue jackal in front of his eyes, it was strikingly dimilar from a Riolu, albeit with more spikes than usual.

He then turned his attention to the group of Blaziken in front of the Lucario.

One of them was a Combusken.

Memories came flooding to his brain, the sight of Bonnie's kind was too much on him.

And he was just starting to forget about her.

Immediately, he turned away from the harrowing sight and continued walking. Lucy held out her paw towards the Lucario and the group of Blaziken, she was sad that she wouldn't see him again, but she was even more sad at the sight of the small Combusken.

It wasn't Bonnie, but she still wanted to hug the yellow infant.

She wasn't forgetting Bonnie anytime soon, nor would Rai.

* * *

The evening rolled around the City of Joy after a few hours of mingling and checking shops.

They had just left a restaurant, with Jessie and Lucy out of their pokeballs, much to the chef's dismay.

A round of psychic later, and the restaurant catered to the trio's every need. Some trainers even released their pokemon after the sudden revelation from the owner of the restaurant.

"AHHHH, that was nice!" Jessie rubbed her petite belly from her dress, it bulged ever so slightly. "Where should we go next?" She asked.

"That's enough for tonight, I don't want you spending vast amounts of my money like that again." Rai pouted as he glared at the joyful Gardevoir.

"I'm sleepy master." Lucy yawned as she rubbed her ruby eyes, her legs keeping Rai's neck in a death grip as she rode him in a higher elevation as opposed to his back

"You just slept a couple of hours ago!" Jessie retorted.

"Y-y-y-yeeh" Rai struggled to breathe.

"Oh! Sorry master!" Lucy softened her grip on him. Her ears drooped low as a sign of apology, not that Rai could even see it.

"It's alright. Just don't go so hard next time."

"Ok."

"So where are we going to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Rai pondered. "We could sleep in the pokemon center here I guess."

"Boo." Jessie jeered.

"I could deal with that."

"What's wrong about it Jess?"

"Why cant we sleep somewhere else? The center is boring and the food is pretty bland."

"Where else can we go? we can't just sleep in the streets like hobos."

The group hummed in unison as they tried to find out where else they could sleep.

"Maybe we can go to an inn." Lucy said.

"I guess that'll do." Rai agreed.

"Fine, I guess." Jess said aswell.

The moon ascended to the sky as the trio searched around the city, scouring for an inn that they could stay the night in.

"Oh! Look!" Lucy shot out her paws in the direction of her interest.

"The Axeman's inn. Bed...and...breakfast available." Jessie said as her eyes squinted at the minuscule sign which hung itself from a small horizontal pole that was stuck to the side of the building.

"Well there we go, a place to stay and a place to eat!" Rai's face lit up at the sight of their place of slumber for the night.

"Wake me when we get there..." Lucy said as her head fell limp on Rai's hair, taking the as much rest as she could as they motioned towards their destination.

"I swear, that blue dog has done nothing but cling onto your back all day." Jessie pouted.

"Well, wouldn't you be tired if you were holding onto me while you rode my back?" Rai retorted.

_**"I'd be riding your front, not your back."** _Jessie grumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm just tired that's all." She said as breathed in a sigh of relief.

_'Maybe I might get a chance to do that tonight now that the blue dog is comatose...' _She thought. Soon after, a devilish smirk made itself evident on her face as she walked towards the inn.

* * *

The inside was rather plain. A small room nearby the entrance hinted that it was the cafe where they would eat in the morning. It wasn't anything exciting, just a few wooden tables and chairs scattered throughout the room, an old TV hung at the top of one corner, presumably having never been used before due to the dust that layered it like a second skin.

In front of the entrance was a small mahogany desk which was accompanied by the innkeeper. There were a set of stairs beside the desk, hinting that it would be where the rooms were since there were no other doors around apart from the cafe.

"Good evening! How may I help you?" The burly innkeeper asked. His appearance was that of a typical lumberjack. Checkered shirt, exposed to show his chest hair of course, brown trousers, a scruffy beard, thick arms that bulged muscles and an all-round nice guy attitude.

"Good evening to you too! I was wondering if you had any vacancies for tonight!" Rai happily replied.

"Hehe, well you see, you three are the first that I've seen today! All the others are probably at the pokemon center." His overall appearance dropped for a few seconds after saying that, but it immediately perked up.

"Well, let's just say that my Gardevoir here has gotten sick of staying in those places." Rai sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head, unknowingly rubbing Lucy's flank in the process.

Lucy lightly moaned at her masters touch, her ears twitched slightly as she woke up once more.

"Looks like your friend over there has been napping on your head." The innkeeper chuckled, Rai followed suit soon after.

"So, where shall we sleep?"

With a grin, the innkeeper called out his pokemon.

"Harold! We have guests!"

Rai heard the steady thud of footsteps that emanated from the stairs.

To his amazement, he saw a creature that he had never seen before.

Its gargantuan size complimented its owner. Pink ropes of skin entwined his arms, some even reach the being's legs as they stood out the most on the its mocha skin. Its face was rounded and its chin protruded out like a spike. There was a small bean on top of its head, which was probably its hair.

"What must be the proble-...guests?." Oddly, its voice felt strange, as thought it didn't fit the monster that stood before them.

"Show them to their rooms."

"Gladly..." The gargantuan creature held out its hand, gesturing for the trio to follow them. It stared at Rai for a few seconds before it approached the stairs once more.

Rai and Jessie followed the being in silence, trying to figure out how the innkeeper got it.

On top of the stairs they reached a narrow hallway that had 5 rooms on each side. The pokemon that led them stopped at the door on the end. It's head nudged slightly at the door.

"Oh, Thank you...er...Haro-" Rai stuttered.

"Zoroark" It spoke.

"Zoroark? I was expecting a more manlier name hehe." Rai sweatdropped.

"But I am no man."

"Oh...sorry."

"Nor am I who you see before you."

Rai froze in his motions at the answer the 'Zoroark' gave.

With a slight smirk, the bulky being in front of the trio's eyes transformed into something more...lupine.

* * *

**And so we meet the Zoroark! yaaaay.**

**The second poll is finally up!**

**It will be asking about your opinion on whether Rai and Bonnie should meet again!**

**The results I will take into consideration, I won't immediately act upon them like the first one.**

**The poll will be blind so you can freely vote on whatever you want. The results will be shown once it's closed, which will happen at Sunday**

**SO VOTE DAMMIT, FER BONNIE'S SAKE.**

**Other than that:**

**I feel as though this chapter felt rather...shorter than it should be, despite it having the regular 2k words that my chapters usually have inside.**

**It just felt...quick, you know?**

**Next chapter will be extra long now that I've got the mundane stuff like setting up the scene over with _*hint about possible lemon*._**

**Since the next chapter will take place at night in the inn! Who knows what could happen, now that Jessie might have Rai to herself all night.**

**OR will the Zoroark interrupt her plans?**

**Who knows? **

**I do.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai**


	12. A Sensual Request

**Chapter 12: A Sensual Request **

**AAAnd we're back!**

**You know, this M-rated story has gone long enough without a lemon, so what better than adding one in here?**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING! THERE'S A SLIGHT YURI MOMENT IN THE BEGINNING. KIDS, STAY AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER. **

* * *

Rai and Jess watched in amazement as the bulky figure in front of their eyes was covered in a bright white light.

_'Is that 'Zoroark' evolving?' _Jessie thought.

_'This pokemon must be able to morph into others, like a ditto' _Rai said in his thoughts.

The gargantuan pokemon that they saw changed shape.

Rai and Jessie got a clearer image once the light faded.

A large mass of what seemed like crimson hair emerged from behind of the Zoroark. Black tips covered the spiky mane that jutted out of the red bush. Further down the duo could see a teal bangle just near the end, separating a smaller mass of its mane.

The two long, triangular ears popped out on the top half of its head, they were grey in colour with their insides painted in the red, the same colour as its hair.

Its face grew longer and pointier, sapphire irises donned its eyes whilst a red outline surrounded it. Small patches of red covered the end sides of it's mouth, as if it was spilled blood that it forgot to lick clean

Large, black tufts of hair dominated her upper torso, they somewhat resembled two tear drops facing horizontally at each other, covering where her breasts would be seen. It filled its shoulders and it's length stopped down its body where its belly button would be.

Grey arms expelled themselves from the black mass, three ruby claws at the end.

Its lower body was rather slim, but not enough to accuse that it was starving or malnourished. It looked rather muscular, small abs made themselves evident on the 'Zoroark's vivacious body.

Its legs were rather toned and thick, a second layer of fur covered it and her privates, as if its fur were clothes.

Rai was stunned at its beauty whilst Jessie glared back with jealousy. To her, she was by all means more beautiful than whatever 'that' was, but she felt demoralized the moment Rai had his mouth agape and was eye raping it.

* * *

**A/N: 'Eye rape' Is a term to say that you are staring at an attractive figure, looking it up and down, admiring its beauty. So no, He's not 'raping it with his eye' literally :S)**

* * *

"W-wow." Rai stuttered.

"Like what you see?" The Zoroark asked, posing in a seductive stance at the entranced male.

Jessie's hatred grew immense, a small pink aura was emanating from her.

_'BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM'_

Jess stepped in front of Rai, blocking his vision of the lupine goddess.

"I would like it if you didn't pose so provocatively to my trainer." Jess hissed at the creature.

"Oh? So you call him your trainer? I'd rather call him my master." She replied.

"I could settle with that." Rai said, still in his infatuated stupor. His hazel irises somehow turned heart-shaped as he ogled at the Zoroark.

"Rai, she's the innkeeper's pokemon!" She retorted.

"Technically I am, but I'm not at the same time..." Zoroark said.

The two looked at her confusingly.

"He thinks that I'm the big guy that I transformed into, so all you have to do..." Zoroark pushed Jessie out of the way as she motioned towards Rai slowly.

"Is..."

"Just..."

"Say..."

Zoroark's face leveled with Rai's as her naked body came close. One of its arms pinned Jess to the wall, a small peach aura surrounded her.

_'Shit! She used Imprison on me!'_

"That..."

Her arms dragged Rai into her embrace

"I'm..."

Her sapphire eyes gazed into his hazel irises, she noticed the blue tinges around the sides of it.

"Yours..." She whispered as her mouth moved tantalizingly close to his.

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Jessie struggled furiously to prevent it from happening, but it was too late. She would soon be watching a foreign pokemon kiss her Rai.

Rai was entranced by Zoroark's beauty and made no effort to resist.

"You're...min-"

Rai was interrupted by a small yawn that resonated from his head.

Fortunately it was enough to snap him out of his infatuated trance.

Thank Arceus for Lucy.

Rai blinked at the Zoroark who was all up in his face.

"Uh...sorry... I wasn't myself for a second there. What happened?" He said as he straightened himself. His six foot stature easily towered over her five foot frame.

"Nothing...nothing." The Zoroark backed away and released her grip on Jess.

"Slut."

"Blue bitch."

Rai, oblivious to the conversation, entered the room that they were to sleep in for the night.

"Well, thank you uh...Zoroark."

"Pleasure's all mine baby." She winked at Rai, who blushed furiously.

As Rai and Lucy entered the room, Jess faced the sly Zoroark and glared at her.

"All right, all right, why don't you leave and go to your lumberjack friend and pleasure him instead?" Jess narrowed her eyes at her rival.

"My target isn't him though, but rather your...master." Zoroark licked her lips.

"Back. Off. He's mine."

"He didn't seem like it when I was advancing him."

"Just...leave, alright. Find some another person to fuck."

_**"Oh sweetie, once I have my sights set on my mate, I'm not going to leave just because a pokemon shares my intentions."**_

Zoroark entered Jessica's personal space, pushing her to the wall beside the door.

Her lupine body pressed against Jessica's, she felt her breasts and horn getting squeezed.

_**"I intend to pleasure my soon-to-be mate, and I won't let a fat-breasted Gardevoir be in my way."**_

Zoroark's claws grabbed Jessica's horn, gripping it tightly, but not enough to cause harm. Jessie used all of her willpower to stifle her moans of ecstasy.

_**"Maybe if I'm nice, I'll let you join in as he fills me with his seed..." **_Zoroark licked her cheek, which was patched with crimson.

Jess was heavily panting as the Zoroark grinded on her, twisting and sqeezing her horn all the while.

It was all to much for her, she wasn't even having sex, yet it felt so amazing.

_**"Go on...say aaahh."** _Zoroark stroked her horn furiously, her iron grip never altering.

Zoroark's sudden movements on her horn overwhelmed her, waves of pleasure bounced throughout her body, a rapidly growing sensation on her nether-regions pegged her thoughts.

She trembled under the Zoroark, she felt as though she needed release, the sensation on her vagina grew too strong for her to handle.

Her arms wrapped themselves around Zoroark by instinct as a blast of pure ecstasy hit her, and it hit **HARD. **

"**Aaaaahhhhhhhh**." Jessie's tongue lolled out as she moaned quietly from the Zoroarks embrace.

Her lower body jerked as she expelled her fluids on her pristine dress, Jess buried her face in Zoroark's cleavage as the orgasm simmered down.

"If you can easily cum by just that, I'd love to see your reaction when you actually have sex."

Jess weakly pushed the Zoroark off her with the help of using psychic.

"Just...stay away..from Rai." She panted. She felt as though she ran a marathon, despite having just one orgasm.

Her legs wobbled as she trudged into the room.

"I'm making no promises." Zoroark replied as she watched the shiny Gardevoir waddle to Rai's room.

Despite having her stamina drained by that bastard Zoroark, she gathered what strength she still had to approach the bed that Rai lay in.

She wasn't going to waste the night sleeping. This might be her only chance in a while to be alone with Rai.

She faceplanted the bed, her body inched itself closer to her trainer.

"You seem tired." Rai chuckled.

"Yeah..."

Jessica started to slowly remove her dress.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"I feel hot, and that bitchy mutt outside that door wet my dress."

She was partially right on one thing.

"Wet...your dress?"

"She was...aroused."

"Oh."

Jessie threw her alabaster dress on the floor. Her breasts bounced freely as she caught a crimson face in the corner of her eye.

She could hear a light whisper.

"Thank god Lucy's fast asleep."

Jess climbed inside the covers as she snuggled herself closer to her soon-to-be mate.

"What's wrong?" Jessica tilted her head as she looked at Rai.

"Im...uh...well."

"Am I grossing you out?" Jess quiveered her lips as she acted as a child infront of Rai.

"N-no...You just look...ravishing" Rai whispered the last part.

This was it.

It was time.

Jessie could finally re-enact her dreams.

All she needed now was some alone time with Rai.

And with Lucy comatose in a small cot near the bed, she got Rai where she wanted him to be.

Jess snuggled closer to Rai, her face leveled with his.

"Do I look pretty?" Her eyes twinkled at his.

Rai stared at her.

_'You're beautiful...' _

"Y-you look amazing."

Jessie's face beamed at his comment.

"I've been wanted to do this ever since I evolved..." She held out her silky hand and cupped his cheek as her lips connected with his.

Rai was startled by the sudden motion, but he immediately relaxed as he asserted his dominance over Jess.

Rai dragged Jessie's busty body on top of his as he held her tightly. Jess melted within his embrace as his tongue entered her.

She was unable to wrestle with Rai's tongue due to her fatigue, so she willingly submitted his entry to her mouth as she felt him explore her, squirming and mixing their saliva together.

Jessie moaned softly as they kissed, causing their mouths to vibrate.

Rai tasted Jessica's saliva as they kissed, she was rather minty, with a slight taste of herbs. The sensation tingled on his tongue as he massaged her mouth.

Hesitantly, Rai parted his mouth from hers, strands of saliva connected their mouths as they panted lightly.

"That, that was..." Rai panted.

"Amazing..." Jessie finished his sentence.

The two lovingly looked into each other's eyes as they laid motionless.

"Rai."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you to do something..."

"Whatever might it be Jess?"

"Can you...mate with me?" She asked nonchalantly.

_'Well...that was rather bold.' _Rai thought.

_'I guess that's okay since she's never seen or experienced it.' _

Well, he was half right.

* * *

"So?" Jess asked.

Rai chuckled lightly as he petted Jessica's hair.

"I'm pretty sure pokemon don't begin to mate by asking if they want to ."

Jess turned crimson as she looked away from her trainer, dejected, her chance was slipping.

_'Well, you can't blame me, since I've never seen how it begins...'_

Rai moved her face towards his.

"Hey. I never said no."

Jessie's eyes widened.

"I didn't say 'I love you' when you were a ralts for no reason." He smiled as be brought her in for another kiss.

Soon after, they parted once more.

Rai moved Jessie's body upwards whilst their hips remained connected.

He placed his hands towards her voluptuous hips, they slowly slid up her alabaster body.

His hand softly groped her left breast. It had grown exponentially since her evolution,as they had become extremely plump and perfectly rounded.

"I heard that a Gardevoir's horn is rather...sensitive." He said with a husky tone as his other hand gripped the base of her topaz horn, which was hidden from the round masses of flesh that surrounded it.

Jess gave a light moan as Rai began to slowly stroke her horn, his grip was strikingly similar to Zoroark's when she did the same.

Rai felt the texture of her topaz horn as he stroked it with care.

It was firm, yet malleable. A firm squeeze at it slightly bends its shape as Jess elicits a moan.

Jess was soon feeling the familiar sensation once more as it slowly grew. Her wispy arms dropped down to place her palms on Rai's void black shirt.

"Take off shirt...now." She panted.

Rai relinquished his grip as he hastily removed his shirt. Jess accompanied him by rather...forcibly ripping it off using her psychic.

"You sure seem eager." Rai snickered.

"Keep hands...on horn...feels so good~" Jess swooned.

Rai returned his hands to their respectful places as she continued to stroke Jess.

Suddenly, she felt his pace quickening, and so did the familiar sensation.

Jess was became more vocal in her moans as she felt the need to release once more.

"Rai! I'm-I'm-"

Rai strongly tugged at her horn, dragging her body to his as he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

His sudden motion at her horn dragged her over the limit, Jessie's body spasmed as her tongue fell limp in his mouth.

Her juices gushed onto his trousers at short intervals as she quivered violently.

"AAAHHHHH!" She moaned loudly in his mouth she she rode her second orgasm with her lover.

Her mind went blank for a few seconds.

All she felt was pleasure.

All she wanted was pleasure.

All she wanted was Rai.

And now he was pleasuring her to no end.

Seconds later, Jessie fell completely limp in Rai's embrace as basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"That...was...amaaazing~" She said as Rai wrapped his arms around her. Her bouncy breasts pressed tightly onto his chest as he held her tightly.

"We haven't even started yet." Rai replied with a sly smirk on his face.

Jessie's eyes widened.

"W-we aren't done?"

"We still have...this...to do." Rai whispered as he poked the tent in his pants in Jessie's folds.

"Do you want more?" Rai asked, as sly smile growing on his lips.

"Yes..." Jess whispered.

_**"Give me more..."**_

* * *

**BAM!**

**Enemy: SleepyThePanda has casted a debuff on you.**

**Debuff: Blue balls**

**Effect: Leaves the user sexually frustrated for a few turns.**

**Guess what?**

**You lucky bastards are getting an an entire chapter as a lemon the next time I upload another chapter.**

**So for now, I might as well leave you with a frustrating parting gift.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai**


	13. A Sexual Response

**Chapter 13: A Sexual Response**

**WHOOOSH!**

**Ally: PandaTheSleepy casts an allied buff.**

**Buff: Esuna.**

**Description: Removes a recent debuff on an ally. Side effects may include increased libido and nausea for a few turns.**

* * *

**Welp, all I'm saying is that if you don't want to see any lemons in this chapter, you might as well skip this one altogether.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jessica gazed at her trainer, her eyes were half-lidded as they locked with his.

She felt him prod her innocent flower gently, enough to part its entrance.

"Do you want more?" Rai whispered huskily.

"Yes please...give me more..." Jessie moaned.

Rai sat upright as he held Jess in his arms, their bodies made a 'V' as he kissed her once more.

Jess traced her fingers down his chest, she felt his skin. How soft it was. How lumpy it was. How firm it was.

Her fingers finally found their destination as they touch the large tent in his pants.

She fondled with them gently, caressing his tip with his trousers still on. It twitched lightly at her touch as Jess fondled it, she could hear a small moan from her trainer as she touched them.

Her eyes became hypnotised at the sight, she felt a strong urge to remove to black wall of denim at hid her prize.

"Take it off." She said, her eyes never leaving her prize.

"Will I do the honors or you?" Rai replied.

Rai saw a purple aura surround his trousers as he felt a strong tug on them. He lurched forward as he heard the ripping sound of his only trousers getting removed.

_"Jeez, now I have to get a new one." _Rai grumbled in his thoughts.

"...so...long..." Jess whispered as she observed her toy.

It was a moderate 8 inches, not too long, nor short. It twitched in the warm air as silence filled the room. Rai looked at his pokemon, who had her sights fixed on the lengthy organ.

_'I've always assumed that I'd lose my virginity to a woman in due time, and here I am, butt naked with my shiny Gardevoir.'_

Jess moved her hands towards the bulbous tip. She felt its raging warmth as she looked up at Rai once more.

He was panting lightly, his wanton eyes begging for her to pleasure him. He closed the distance between him and Jess as he pressed his lips against her once more.

She began to slowly rub his member as they kissed, a sudden twitch from it made her assume that she was doing something right. That, and the soft moans that Rai elicits in their mouths.

No wanting his Gardevoir to feel left out. Rai reached his left hand to her horn once more. It had gone extremely sensitive due to the constant groping that it went through. Jess moaned in tandem with Rai as they jacked each other off.

The dim room was filled with silent moans as the duo pleasured each other. A certain blue pup began to twitch its ears.

_'Holy shit. This is amazing. We haven't even properly had sex yet and I'm almost about to come.' _Rai thought.

He quickened his pace on Jessie's horn as a sign of affection, she copied his motions as she wrestled Rai's tongue in her mouth.

Hesitantly, Rai parted his lips from hers as he pants heavily. Jessica's tongue lolls out as her topaz eyes stare into his.

"Sweetie...I'm about to come."

_'Sweetie...It's been a long time since he's called me that...'_

Jess had recognized that familiar line on the day she peeped on the trainer and his lopunny mating. She figured that he would expel the white liquid very soon.

Getting instantly aroused. She gripped his member tightly as she furiously tugged on it. Her eyes fixated on them as she milked her target.

Rai moaned louder than usual, he grabbed the back of Jessie's head with his right hand to his chest as his left tugged at her horn as Jessie tugged his in the same manner.

"Oh Arceus..." Rai whispered.

He then felt Jessie's head descend deeper into his chest, halting near his member. He felt her grip lessen on him as a wet surface surrounded his cock.

His was violently attacked by Jessie's tongue as she wrapped it around his tip. Waves of pleasure rocked his body as he felt a strong urge for release.

Jessie momentarily relinquished her mouth from his member as she pleaded at him.

"Let it out...let it all out...I want to taste it...Rai." She whispered before returning to her position.

Rai was on the verge of coming when Jessie finally drove him over the edge and into the sea of ecstasy.

She sucked it. **HARD**.

Rai's back lurched forward as his member twitched, primed for release.

He felt his liquid essence leave him as he gasped multiple times. Ecstasy poured into his mind, his body and his member as Jessica drained him.

Jessica's years of pent-up sexual frustration were quenched slightly as his milk blasted into her mouth, quickly filling it as she tasted his essence.

It tasted slightly salty with a viscous quality. It's texture was silky as it glided through her tongue. She eagerly swallowed what he gave, gently suckling his cock as a response for more.

A need for his liquid essence had permanently encrusted itself on her mind. Her deepest, perverted desires were all replaced by it.

Little did she know that she was having an orgasm herself as her hips thrusted forward, expelling her juice. Her mind was clouded with lust, she existed to pleasure Rai, to milk his seed.

She wanted more of it.

More of him.

More of his love.

Rai on the other end was in a state of euphoria. His eyes were closed and he quietly moaned a slight 'ahhh'. He gently rubbed Jessie's sapphire hair, pushing and retracting it as he lightly fucked her mouth, her tongue massaging it internally as he simmered in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Initially he assumed that his cock would lose its erection after his orgasm. But, somehow, it remained erect, ever ready for more future orgasms. Granted, it had become more sensitive, with his tip able to make his body twitch unintentionally as Jessie lovingly caressed it with her tongue, but that was what made it feel better all the more.

Rai pulled Jessie's face back, a wet 'pop' was heard as she detached herself from her toy. Jessica looked up at her lover, a small smile formed on her lips.

"How was it?" She whispered.

"Amazing." He replied.

Her face levelled with him once more.

"Have we mated yet?" She grinned.

"Nope." Rai said huskily.

He held her close against him as he placed his back on the bed once more. Suddenly, he rolled with Jessie in his grip as she became the one with her back placed on the bed.

Rai moved his mouth to her ear as his hands wrapped Jessie's legs around his waist.

"Now we're going to mate." He whispered into her ear.

Chills of excitement rocked her body as Rai's hips slowly connected with hers, his member sliding along her alabaster legs, slowly reaching its destination.

"I'm going to break your hymen now."

"Hymen?"

With no response from Rai, Jessie felt his member enter her brashly, penetrating a wall that she momentarily felt. She experienced excruciating pain as he bursted through, a small yelp of pain left her mouth.

"I-its hurts! Make it go away!"

Rai momentarily snapped out of his lust-filled stupor as he felt a small pang of guilt.

He hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop if you want." His voice turned to normal as he comforted his Gardevoir.

"Will it stop hurting?"

Without having the need to reply to her once more, Rai slowly thrusted his hips inside Jessica's pussy with the utmost care.

Jessica felt the pain slowly wash away as it was replaced by pleasure.

Her arm's latched onto his back as her legs twisted around his waist.

She lightly moaned as she felt his member enter and leave her. Her muscles gripped him tight as he left, disappointed for his cock to leave her pussy.

"Th-this i-is amazing~" She moaned into his ear as she heard him huff quietly in hers.

"Are you loving this?" Rai asked, he had returned to his lusty persona as his pace quickened.

"F-...fu-...fu-..." Jess stuttered as he continously pounded her.

"Fuck me...fuck me and fill me with your seed...master..." She whispered to Rai as she submitted to his love.

Her dreams could never amount to what was happening right now. She could feel him inside her. she could feel his tip slightly parting her cervix, somewhat teasing her. She could hear his moans of ecstasy. She could feel his warmth spread over her petite body. She could hear the light slaps as his body connected with hers.

Her mind was blank, it had only one thing inside.

To love Rai, and Rai alone.

"Harder, harder! Go deeper master!" She pleaded.

She realized that she started to call him master.

She didn't mind. Since all it did was make it sexier.

* * *

Rai was in heaven, Jessica's pussy was extremely warm as his member slid in and out of her. He could feel her muscles grip him tightly as he pleasured her, they tugged on his member as he exited, milking his cock, to no avail of course.

He felt Jessie's arms tighten around his back as she spoke once more.

"I-im coming..." Her voice was without breath as she spoke into his ear.

Rai felt a sudden gush of liquids race past his member a Jess spasmed in his loving embrace. Her muscles gripped him tighter than before, squeezing his cock for mere moments before releasing it again, only for it to be held it into death grip a second later.

Her fluids splashed on his groin and trickled down his legs as he fucked her.

He felt his climax approaching as he continued onwards, moaning all the while.

"I'm..coming...again." He spoke to her ear.

"Give me your seed master...fill my womb again...and again...and again...until I've milked you dry."

Rai had never expected his Gardevoir to say those words to him. He felt aroused at her words, as if he wasn't already.

He felt his member slightly part her cervix as he felt his climax approaching.

His member was never fully inside her when he fucked her, he always stopped when he reached the cervix, 2 inches were still left outside her.

He was saving it for this moment. The moment where he pushed deep inside her and filled her with his love.

With a few more thrusts, he finally spoke once more.

"I...love you...Jessica." was all he said before he penetrated her cervix, his seed primed and ready for release once more.

Jessica felt him delve deeper than she'd initially felt, and finally the raging fire of her sexual desire was put out as he blasted his cum inside her cervix, painting her insides white as she felt his sticky ropes of semen touch her in places she'd never felt so much pleasure from.

Her back arched as as she moaned loudly into the silent air. She didn't care if she woke Lucy up, she wanted to let him know that she was loving it, and what better way to do so than by moaning loudly.

"Yes...yes...give me all of it!" She screamed as her muscles violently spasmed, finally milking his cock for his delicious seed.

She melted in his embrace as they connected, she wanted to touch him, to feel his body all around her.

Rai felt her cervix clamp down on his tip as he spurted more and more of his cum inside her, the sensation drove him over the edge.

This particular orgasm was lengthier and stronger than before, mid-way into his ejaculation, Rai continued to give fast thrusts inside her, keeping his tip inside her cervix at all times as he came, prolonging his orgasm as he savored the waves of ecstasy that rocked his body.

Jessica's pussy overflowed with his semen, her voluptuous hips were involuntarily pushing itself deeper on his member. Her grip on him lessened as pleasure controlled her body. Her tongue lolled out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Rai's orgasm was enough to cause her own as she felt the need for release once more. Soon enough, she was experiencing even more pleasure as her orgasm arrived in tandem with his.

But all good things come to an end, Rai's orgasm began to simmer down as he felt the last spurt of his seed leave him.

He felt a large wave of exhaustion wash over him, his body heavy as his hips immediately feel sore.

He collapsed on top of the elated Gardevoir, who was still sky high in ecstasy. Rai panted heavily, he felt as though he had been on a marathon as drowsiness covered his eyes.

Not wanting to crush his beloved mate, he slowly rolled himself and Jessica once more, forcing him to be the one under and Jessica on top.

Jessica dropped her head on Rai's toned chest as she panted with her tongue lolled out.

She wiggled her hips, swishing his cum inside her.

Rai began to pull out of her when he felt her hips push down.

"No...leave it in..."

Jessica leaned into his ear one final time.

"You rest...I'll occupy myself with your...long...cock." She whispered.

Obviously Jessica wasn't finished.

The exhausted human closed his eyes as he felt Jessica moved her hips once more...gently fucking him as he did nothing at all.

"I love you Jessica..."

"Shhh...Jessica's not done milking you yet...Go to sleep my love..."

_'Getting fucked to sleep. Man, I've never realised how horny Jessica is...' _Rai thought as the dream world snatched him away.

_'I just hope Lucy didn't hear this...'_

Boy was he so wrong.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a branch outside Rai's room...**_

A certain lupine figure was splayed out along the branch, its back on it's bark and one of her hands inside the mass of fur that covered her genitals.

She looked at the window, observing a Gardevoir sitting upright as she bounced up and down, in a state of perpetual lust as she fucked her master.

"So..hot..." She swooned

_**"I can't wait until he fucks me..."**_

* * *

**And so ends a wonderful night.**

**Next chapter starts the next arc, and our story changes over to a certain...yellow chicken...**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Denial

**Chapter 14: Denial**

**Holy ass crackers, Sorry for the very long wait!**

**This chapter finally marks a new arc, where our perspective will remain by Bonnie's side for the entirety of it. I'm also adding an OC from kyled91doc, which is quite a rare sight since I don't usually make requests for OC's, but I'll do if it's absolutely necessary.**

**I'll try to make these slightly longer than usual, to compensate for my absence.**

**And so, let's continue on with the story shall we?**

* * *

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

It all didn't care for me.

Time was of no matter for me.

All I wanted to do was stay like this forever. To waste away into nothing.

No one would care.

No one.

Not even my best friend.

Not even my trainer.

I could feel my bloodshot eyes sting from constant weeping. A small puddle had formed beside my head where I lay it upon for a decent amount of hours.

I could see that the Sun's amber rays were coming to a close as it descended down the horizon, taking it's slumber as the Moon took the night shift. The cold wind brushed my fur and filled my ears as the sound of silence returned.

I can't cry anymore, I had no more tears to expel. I hated that.

I sat up on he floor as she observed my surroundings. Night was approaching, and sleeping on the cold floor out on the path was not an option.

I got up slowly.

I took a deep breath.

I exhaled.

_'He'll come back for me...'_

_'He wouldn't be so emotional then...'_

_'Yeah... He'll come back...'_

I felt my neck. My claws caressed my trainer's parting gift. Upon contact with it, I heard a quiet message invade my mind.

_**"Don't worry, she's alive...barely."**_

I held my pokeball in a tight grip, my hands trembling as I did so.

_'You...this is your fault...you bitch.'_

Before I could contemplate any further, I heard the sound of crackling.

...

Crack.

There it was again.

My head turned to where the sound originated.

A small, dim light glowered in the dark.

It was orange.

It was a fire.

A fire...Someone could've made that...

And soon enough I heard a voice.

A male voice.

It was too good to be true, right?

He couldn't have returned so quickly...right?

Maybe he did care for me. Maybe he came back for me. He must have! I mean, it's so close the where I am...And tutu girl's teleportation couldn't take them too far right?

I dashed towards the light, towards my salvation.

Towards my trainer once more.

I knew he couldn't leave me, I just know that he couldn't.

The dim light grew brighter and brighter, he was so close. Soon enough, I'll be back with him again. Back in his arms.

Back in my life.

I leapt across the bush that divided me from him, and I saw him once more.

I lunged at him in open arms as I took him in his embrace, I could see the surprise in his hazel eyes as he saw me.

Wait...

Hazel eyes?

Rai never had hazel eyes.

I looked up at 'Rai'.

As I thought, it wasn't him. It couldn't be. I knew that it was too good to be true.

"Holy shit! Blaze, I found a large chicken!" My impersonator spoke.

"Well, heeeelllooo sweet cheeks." I heard a deep voice behind me.

My arms immediately let go of this illusion of Rai as I turned around.

What I looked at was almost twice my size.

A round patch of fur dominated his belly, cream colored like my fur. It continued down its body, probably to his tail too.

His body was rather large, enough to encompass me.

AS I expected, I noticed a rapidly growing bulge where I expected it to be.

It's half-lidded sapphire eyes bore into mine as a small smirk came into his maw.

"It's nice to see one of my own kind out here, I'm getting sick of these leaf types." He spoke, his gaze never faltering.

I jumped back from he duo, separating myself from them as the fire that served as my wall.

"Are you lost...girl?" The curly haired imposter spoke.

"Have you been...caught?"

Slowly, I nod.

This kid will never catch me, nothing in the world can let him do that.

I belong to Rai, and Rai only.

"Of course she's been owned! she has that ribbon on her!"

"I can give you something better to wear! I'm filthy rich after all."

"_**Baka**_! Never go around saying that you're rich! You'll get mugged!"

"I have you to protect me, that's why I took you right?"

"Maybe the next time we get mugged I'll let them take your money."

"Fine, I'll just keep you in your pokeball when mating season arrives."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE, VIRGIN."

"LEAF FUCKER."

"AT LEAST I'VE FUCKED SOMETHING."

I silently watch the two idiots bicker until his trainer takes him back into his ball.

"...Sorry about that." He said as he puts earphones on, supposedly to translate what I'm about to say.

"So, what's your name?" He spoke softly.

Oh no, you aren't getting anything from me.

"There's no need to know."

"Ok...well then why did you jump out of nowhere and hug me? were you somehow attracted from a distance? That happens quite often." He smiled as he gave those sickening words.

"I thought you were someone else." I replied blandly.

"I can be anyone you want to be. That is, if you let me catch you." He eyed my pokeball.

"The more you try to smooth talk me, the lower your chances will be of catching me." I glared at him.

As much as I hated this new trainer, I needed somewhere safe to sleep, and it's either go with him, or risk sleeping on my own.

Actually, I'd rather sleep on my own. I don't want that monster of his anywhere near me.

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

"That's better." My gaze never faltered as he prepared more questions in my way

The crackle of the fire filled the silence as we stood on both ends, me looking away as he observed me.

"So...what are you?"

"A fire type."

"My buddy Blaze is a fire type."

"And?"

"Nothing, he could use someone like you to cheer up his day."

"Yeah, 'use' me."

"Not like that, he just needs a friend."

I cross my arms as I looked at the curly haired trainer once more.

"As if."

"He's been quite lonely, since my all of team mates are male. He gets so giddy whenever he sees a female."

"I wonder why."

"Please. Just...hang around will ya? I promise to not catch you."

"Yeah, hang around with a bunch of male pokemon who are probably sexually frustrated, sure!" I said sarcastically before glaring daggers at him.

"I promise that they won't do anything. I swear."

"You sure promise alot."

"You can stay for the night and get fed. Or...you can find your trainer once more." He said quietly.

_**"Or...you can find Tracy once more..."**_

Rai's message briefly raced around my mind, reminding me about his proposition.

I could leave this dork...and continue on the night. I'm not sleeping with possibly 6 male pokemon within arm's reach.

I don't care if I pass out from tiredness. I'll walk.

I'll find him.

And he'll find me. I know he will.

I know that he couldn't leave me just like that.

He just cant.

He just...cant.

**_"I can only hope, that no matter whether Tracy or another trainer captures you..."_**

**_"That they could give you the compassion...and care that I failed to give you."_**

God dammit Rai. Why did you have to say that? I know you'll return! I just know!

I don't need another trainer. I just need you.

No-one could ever replace how you treated in that short time that we had.

No-one...

...

...

"Uh...hey? Earth to...whatever you are."

I could hear that annoying voice once more as I stopped mulling.

"Are you...crying?"

I realised that I was facing the floor. Small beads of tears left my eyes once more as they watered the grassy earth.

Maybe, maybe I could give this idiot a chance.

Just a small chance.

To see if what 'Rai' said could be true in the slightest way.

"So? are you willing to let me help you?"

"..."

Come on, do it. Throw this kid a bone.

"Fine...I'll stay." I croaked.

I could barely see him jumping, chanting as he shook his fists in the air as I looked at the floor.

"But know this."

He froze in his tracks.

"If you or your pokemon make any advances to me, I'll leave immediately...And I'm sure that wont go well for your sexually frustrated 'buddies'."

He nodded solemnly.

"I promise."

Taking a deep sigh, I sat down beside the fire.

"Well? what are you waiting for? are you gonna feed me or what?" I said, making him wince.

His face lit up immediately at the sign that I was staying.

"OH! Yeah! ok! I'll take some food out! Some people say that my food is like sex in the mouth!" He chuckled.

"Don't push it."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

I stared blankly at the fire as the trainer set the bowls around the fire. He carefully placed mine on my side as he reached for his belt.

"Um...would you mind if I let my pokemon out?"

"Well, what? are you going to feed them inside there?"

Recognising my answer, he released three pokemon from their pokeballs.

One was the dragon I saw earlier. Another looked like crow with a navy colored hat on it's head. Finally, a long necked bastard that had leaves as wings all formed from the white light that soon dissipated.

Blaze turned to look at me once more.

"Well, hello again. I assume that you're here to stay? perhaps permanently?"

"Back off Blaze, let's let the guy settle in quietly for once." The small crow slapped his stubby legs with his wing. He puffed out his chest before speaking once more.

"The name's Night shade. I welcome you to our all male team." He bowed.

"She's a woman, Night shade. **My **woman,"

Night shade flinched slightly and looked at me once more, particularly facing my chest.

"You're right...She **is **a woman."

Immediately I cover myself as I glared daggers at the curly haired trainer.

"You know the deal." I hissed.

"Guys! back off. Or you'll scare her." He said.

"Is she scared? let me take her in my arms so I can calm her." Blaze flared his wings as as he reached his hands out.

"Make one more move and I'll disappear, leaving you even more frustrated." I growled as I crouched, ready to leave.

"Sh-she knows?" Night shade stuttered.

The trainer nodded fervently at Night shade's question.

"Ok, ok I'll back off. Blaze, you too. I don't want our new friend leaving on us because you are still horny."

"Of course I'm horny! I haven't had a fuck in a few weeks!" Blaze growled.

"How about us! I've haven't had one in months!"

"I don't care about you!"

Suddenly, the long necked one stepped forward, placing himself beside me as he silently ate his meal.

He faced me, his dark eyes staring at his food as he spoke.

"This is the reason why we scare off the women. It's because of those two idiots there."

Wow. Not one flirt, and he's even sitting next to me.

"Aren't you having the same problem?" I whispered.

For the first time, I'm making an actual conversation with another being, despite the subject being a bit too personal.

He nodded as he ate.

"Then why aren't you acting like them?"

"Because I'm not a child."

"Fair enough."

We ate in silence as Blaze and Night shade bickered away as they gobbled food in their mouths.

"At least I don't hump every single thing we come across!"

"At least I don't jerk off at night!"

"You jerk off at night!"

"Yeah!...But less!"

"Exactly!"

"Well at least I've actually fucked something!"

"Oh please! I've seen you take sleeping Wormadams you sick fuck!"

"At least they enjoyed it! they were moaning all the time!"

"YOU were moaning all the time!"

* * *

After dinner, I placed myself on the branches of a tree, distancing myself from the tent where the trainer and his pokemon were about to sleep.

I faced the moonlit sky. Searching for something that I could never find.

I had time to myself, time to think.

Time to think about what has happened.

Time to remember Rai. Time to remember moments with him.

The way he held me that night.

_The night after the battle with Lucy's trainer._

_I saw him, he was different. His actions...were different._

_He went out of his way to protect her, to keep her form harm. He'd destroy the entire battlefield and win against her trainer. To prove that she was not useless._

_But she was, she didn't do a single thing that night. Her former trainer was right, yet for some reason Rai never saw that._

_Neither did Lucy, but she knew that she did in a way._

_It's just now that I fully see him for what he is._

_It just took me too long to figure out, even though it was all there in my eyes._

_I know he cares for me. I know he does. And that's why he'll return._

_That night, when he held us close to him, when he held **me **close to him. I could feel how warm he was, how soothing it felt._

_I finally had someone beside me once more after such a long time of being alone._

_I..._

_I miss him._

_I miss Jessica, even that blue mutt._

_I miss them all._

_They've been like a family to me during my short stay._

_Yeah..they-_

My train of thought interrupted by the sound of flapping wings.

Night shade flocks down the nearest branch to speak to me.

"Hey..."

"Leave me alone." I snarled.

"I'm sorry for my friends and me for what we've done during your arrival."

"Great, you're sorry. Now leave before I roast you for trying to 'get closer' to me."

Night Shade flinched at my words. I'm not going to give a single damn about these pokemon. I'm keeping my distance from them as much as possible.

"I'm not doing that! I'm just...lonely, that's all."

"And what? I'm your solution?"

"To be honest...yes."

"At least you tell the truth."

"I'm sorry for being so forward, but I've spent so much time with my friends that I've never even thought of a female. Ever."

"But then I came along."

"Yeah, and when Blaze revealed who you are, all those feelings rushed back. The cravings...The loneliness."

"So in short, the feeling of sex came back."

"Um...yeah. But not just that, just the feeling that there's another pokemon of the opposite gender right in front of us. For the first time...I felt...happy. I don't care if you hate us, heck, I don't care if we never touch you. All I'm asking, is for you to stay with us."

"So, keep me as a reminder to not fuck me but only keep me to remind you that there are females out there? That's a really comforting deal."

"You can keep your distance for all I care, all I-we want is for you to just be there. Jack can take care of you, he's nice, even though he can gloat quite alot."

"I'll think about it. Now can you leave me in peace crow?"

"Uhh...yeah, I'll keep watch around camp, I'm nocturnal after all."

"Please don't jerk off when I'm asleep."

"I promise not to..._**when you're awake.**" _Night shade whispered something I couldn't hear at the end before he left.

Soon enough, I'm left alone once more.

Good.

I close my eyes as sleep washes over me. The least I can do to calm myself is see Rai in my dreams.

See him speak to me once more.

Just...see him, that's all.

I'll never forget what he said to me.

**_-Flashback: The battle with Tracy-_**

_Rai clung desperately onto Bonnie as Lucy held Rai's arm, sobbing uncontrollably._

_He held Bonnie tightly in his embrace as he rested her head on his shoulders._

_"Please...don't die..."_

_"Don't die Bonnie."_

_"I'm sorry that I put you into this. I should've listened, but I'm too stupid and over-confident to back down."_

_"I just wanted to prove that you aren't weak. Just that. I just wanted to make you happy, even if it meant putting your trainer in the wrong."_

_"But my confidence took over me, and now here we are."_

_"Im so sorry..."_

_"Please...don't die..."_

_With was strength she could gather, Bonnie weakly hugged him before passing out._

**_-Return to present time-_**

I should have never lashed out at him.

I was so occupied in returning to Tracy that everything that he'd said to me prior to that moment had briefly lost it's existence.

I hate myself for doing it.

I just want to say sorry.

And then, He'll return.

He'll drag me into his embrace. His warm embrace.

Please come back Rai.

Please.

Don't leave me alone.

Please...

* * *

**And so starts the second arc of the story:**

**'The Stages Of Grief'**

**I won't make any promises. but know that this arc will have a happy ending :)**

**Gotta have some happiness in my story after all.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai**


	15. Anger

**Chapter 15: Anger**

**We're back nao!**

**Nothing else to say, really. Let's return to Bonnie as she continues through her stages of grief.**

* * *

**_Time to wake up Bonnie._**

**_Wake up._**

**_You'll see me later this evening._**

**_Right now, you need to wake up. _**

**_You don't want those sickos creeping up on you while you're still sleeping..._**

* * *

I groan as I stirred from my slumber. The sun gave me a nice greeting by blinding my eyes with its light, even though my eyelids are still closed.

I sense heavy breathing as I rolled on the branch that was my bed.

Damn, my back hurts. Well, that's what you get for sleeping on a fucking branch.

I peek open my eyes as I sat upright on my bed.

A small figure was sitting on an branch in front of me as my eyelids fully opened.

"H-hey...Good morning." A familiar voice hits my ears.

"Were you staring at me while I slept, crow?" I growled.

"No! No! I just got here. And it's Night shade, by the way."

"Whatever, crow."

I jump down the branch onto the grassy floor, a small thud accompanied my landing.

"Your back must be killing you." Night shade said as he softly landed next to me.

I gave no response as I moved closer to the burnt out fire pit.

I could see the curly haired trainer doing something on a table he set up.

What was his name? Jack, I think, if that's what Night shade said.

"Glad to see that you're up...sweetie?" He greeted.

I gave out a throaty growl.

"Well, what are we going to call you? I can't call you chicken, nor do I know your name."

Mentally sighing, I gave him a name.

"Call me Combusken."

"Combusken? is that your name?"

"Just call me Combusken."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine. Whatever makes you happy."

Blaze came into the scene as he flew down from the sky.

"You know what makes me happy?" He asked.

"Let me guess, sex." I retorted.

"We seem to think alike, sweet cheeks."

"Go fuck a Wormadam."

"Just did."

I gave him a look of disgust.

"Yeah, yeah. I can smell an awful stench and leaves on you, go clean yourself by the river Blaze." Jack said.

"But I just got her-"

"Go clean, leaf fucker." I snarled.

"Feisty, I like that." The dragon bastard gave me his half-lidded look before stomping away past some bushes.

"Good riddance." I said.

"Hey, where's Emerald?" Night shade asked.

Emerald. He must be the sensible one who had leaves for wings.

"He's somewhere doing that photosynthesis stuff." Jack replied.

And with that, no more words were said as Night shade and I sat by the fire pit.

God, I'm fucking hungry.

* * *

I spot a certain crow eyeing my neck as I ate my food in silence.

Just as his mouth was about to open I quickly shut him down.

"No."

"But I didn't ask anything yet!" Night shade grumbled.

"I know, and I'm keeping it that way."

"What's wrong about telling about your trainer?"

"It's my business."

"You know, opening up is better that keeping it all your emotions in." Night shade said philosophically.

"Hehe. _**Open**_** up.**" Blaze snickered.

"Tsch, immature." Emerald scolded Blaze.

"Shut it youngin'!" Blaze retorted.

"I'm older than you, dumbass."

"Well, I've fucked more than you."

"I'm glad, you've probably got Pokerus by now."

Blaze's sapphire irises turned into pinpricks at the sudden realisation.

"Shit! Jack! can you get pokerus by fucking?" Blaze turned his head to his trainer.

"I guess you should have been more careful, dumbass." Jack replied.

Everyone, including me, laughed at Blaze's misery as he mulled over the sudden revelation.

Look at that, I'm laughing. That's the first time since my last one at the poke center...

With Rai and the others...

Bonnie...Stop...Stop now.

Not right here.

Not now.

Don't make me remember...no...

"Soooo, mind telling us about your trainer Combusken?"

_It was a fun night._

"Combusken?"

_I got to laugh for once._

"Hey, chicken, You there?"

_It was the first time that I was laughing with them._

"Hey, sweet cheeks?"

_And not the other way round._

"Hey? Hey!"

_The way Jessica's eyes swirled, that stupid look on her face._

"Combusken!"

_I laughed, I felt happy._

My thoughts slowly dissipated as I came to being once more.

I was greeted with Jack violently shaking me.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Arceus, no need to shout dammit." I grumbled.

"You spaced out for a bit."

"Ya don't say."

"Were you thinking about...your trainer?"

I immediately perked up.

"No."

"Did...did he hurt you?" Night shade asked.

I stayed silent.

**_He did._**

**_Rai did hurt me, but I needed it._**

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack solemnly said

"Trainers abusing their own pokemon, tsch." Emerald grumbled.

"Whoever your trainer was, he is an absolute scum of a human." Blaze said.

**_He's not scum._**

"I don't know what he did, but I'll roast him for what he's done to you."

**_He hasn't done anything but show me the truth._**

"That piece of trash!" Jack added as faced the floor as one of his hands crumpled into a fist, the other was on my shoulder.

"I'm guessing that the ribbon on you must be a sign that you're his property..." Night shade glared at my purple ribbon.

**_I'm not his property..._**

"So you're Tracy huh?" Night shade stared at my ribbon as he peered closer, seeing a white laced name on my ribbon. Emerald joined his gaze too, and slowly did everyone else.

**_I AM NOT TRACY! I WILL NEVER BE THAT BITCH!_**

"Tracy...let us help you."

_**no**_

"We can take you in."

_**No**_

"We'll make you forget about your abuser." Jack stared at my eyes, which narrowed with anger.

_**NO!**_

"Get. Off. Me." I hissed through my teeth.

"Here, let me take off that ribbon." Night shade brushed his feathers on the ribbon around my neck. He promptly froze before his face hardened.

"Shade? what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"..."

"They beat poor Tracy until she's barely alive! I heard it when I touched her ribbon!" Night shade snarled.

"Those cruel bastards probably left it there as a reminder..." Emerald said.

**_You are getting it all wrong!_**

"Please Tracy! Let us help you!"

_**I don't need your goddamn help!**_

"We'll right the wrongs they've done to you!"

**_You have it all wrong! WRONG. ALL WRONG!_**

I jumped back from them, creating a slight gap between us.

"You idiots have it all wrong!" I barked.

"You're in denial Tracy! Let us help you!" Jack shouted.

"NO! I'm not in denial!"

"Sweet cheeks, let us take care of you." Blaze slowly moved towards me, grabbing my stubby arms in his claws. His grip slowly tightened on it.

"Get off me leaf fucker!" Anger and rage welled up inside me as the monster help my like a vice as I thrashed about.

"I'm serious. **Dont**.** Resist**." Steam expelled from his snout as he exhaled.

I released my pent-up rage as I raised my right leg at the sicko's crotch. I could hear the impact, the hushed whimper that he gave as he let my arm go.

Blaze roared in pain as both his arms darted to his crown and jewels.

"Cum blaster! No!" He whimpered.

I glared at the trio, they all had looks of shock in their faces.

"Tracy! What are you doing!" Night shade screamed.

Jack glared at me with an expression of hate and sadness. He must know why I did what I had to do.

Emerald gave a soft glare at me, but he nodded solemnly to show appreciation from what I've done.

"Tracy!"

"I'm not Tracy!" I replied, making Night shade flinch.

"Then who are you?!"

"Someone you'll never know! Someone you'll forget!" I screamed.

My eyes began to sting as an all-too familiar feeling returned.

"Someone you'll take advantage of. Someone you'll hate over time."

My raised voice began to lower in volume as my eyes became blurry from the arrival of my tears.

I stepped back, blowing embers in a line as I separate myself from they group I had come to known in such a short time.

"Please. For the last time, we can help you." Night shade asked, tears evident in his eyes.

"You won't help me, you'll never help me. You'll use me as a fuck buddy!"

"No we won-"

"Do you really think that the rapist on the ground won't try to advance on me? DO YOU?"

"N-"

"Of course he would! He's a sex-crazed maniac! Who has a stuck up trainer who gloats every five seconds!"

"..." Night shade stared at me.

I've made my point clear.

I don't ever want to see these bastards again.

Emerald, I can bear with, but the others would be too much.

I don't care about them. I never did.

I know what they'll do, I'm just preventing it.

A strong force builds in my stomach as I start my escape.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AFTER I'M DONE FUCKING YOU." Blaze roared as she shot daggers at me.

Too bad he'll never get the chance.

An orange ball formed next to his gaping maw.

Hyper beam. At close range too.

I release the raging inferno inside me, coating the innocent forest into a warzone covered in fiery napalm.

I aim it directly at the group, making a wall of fire as I did so.

I'll burn this entire forest to get away from them if I have to.

Suddenly, I heard a small explosion.

A topaz ray of pure power struck my left shoulder, propelling me backwards from the growing forest fire.

Waves of pain rocked throughout my body, I cried out from the sudden attack as I writhed in pain.

A small hole from the fire wall shows Blaze grinning devilishly before it closes again.

Knowing my injuries and the current situation, either I run right now, or else they'll get to me.

And I don't prefer the latter.

Hissing curses as I got myself up, I quickly limped away from the incoming danger. My right arm clutches my left shoulder as my eyes dart around me, finding a place to lose the fuckers.

I desperately clutch my pokeball in my left.

I don't care if I lose my arms, I'm not going to let my only home drop into their hands.

I'll never let them.

* * *

Seconds grow by.

My fear grows stronger.

I soon begin to regret my actions.

I'm facing a fucking dragon.

He can easily fly other that wall.

He can easily find me.

And when he does...

I'll never be seen again.

I'll never see Rai again.

And as I guessed:

The sound of flapping wings reaches my ears...

Butterflies flap in my stomach as I hope he doesn't do the inevitable.

Please don't find me.

Please no.

But pleading wasn't enough.

The sound of his wings grew louder as I measly limped away from the arriving source.

_**Cruel fate. Why do you hate me so?**_

I feel his claws grip tightly on my stomach as I was lifted off the ground.

"There you are..." He spoke softly.

I grimaced at his tone.

"My, my, looks like you are in need of punishing..."

I sighed in defeat.

There it was.

Game over.

I should have stayed calm and gone with it.

But my temper got over me.

My eyes slowly closed as the pain took over.

My body fell limp as my face stared at the moving floor.

**"Let me take you somewhere private...Where I'll have my way with you..."**

I could see a city pass by as my eyes slowly closed.

**"Jack won't mind my absence for a while, he's gotten used to it..."**

I see specks of people litter my sights until we were facing a forest once more.

**"Don't worry...We wont take a long while in our privacy...maybe just a month or two..."**

I think of Tacy, post-evolution. Before she became the bitch she was now.

**"Trust me...you'll learn to love it..."**

I think of all the kindest memories that I've had in my life.

**"They all do...especially when they're in heat..."**

I think...I think of Rai. One last time.

**"Thankfully, Arceus has given me the blessing of infertility...which I've taken for granted ever since..."**

Rai... I'm sorry.

**"You'll be spending a long time in my loving care...and soon you'll be living just to be filled with my cum"**

I'll never forget you. I'll cherish the few moment's we had.

* * *

_**Bonnie...**  
_

_**Don't give up. Keep fighting.**_

_**I don't care if I'm not the real Rai.**_

_**I don't care that I'm just a voice in your head.**_

_**All I want to say is,**_

_**Is this what you want to do?**_

_**Do you want this to happen? Or do you want to stop it?**_

_**Is this the life you want that Rai gave you freedom over?**_

_**No. It isn't.**_

_**You know you belong to Rai. All you have to do is find him.**_

_**No-one ever said that it was an easy task.**_

_**Please, make the right decision.**_

_**Please...**_

* * *

I slowly move my head to my left hand.

The prison of a pokeball is still in my grip.

It may be a prison, but it's my home.

Yes...It's my home...

And it's the only thing that reminds me of Rai.

I guess you could say that my home is with him, since he holds this all the time with him.

Yeah...My home is with Rai...

...

...

I can't give up now,

Maybe I should.

I cant hear the wind in my ears as I'm dragged though the air.

I can already feel the sick monster's excitement twitching on my back.

I have to try.

I can't fail now.

After all I've been through. Is it really going to end like this? To be some tool to be used for another pokemon's pleasure?

No.

I'm Bonnie, dammit.

I'm Rai's pokemon.

And If Rai can't save me, then I'll have to do it myself.

No matter what it takes.

I could see a small river approaching us as we glide through the air.

"Looks like you've already accepted your fate. That's good." Blaze said huskily.

"Maybe I'll give you a reward. Right. Now."

My eyes were glued to the wide, tranquil river that glistened in the light.

Blaze's claws reached up higher, they stopped at my breasts.

"Mmm...These will improve once you evolve."

I gathered what strength I could contain in my stomach, waiting for the right moment.

The vile dragon's member began to slide down my back.

"Let's get a test feel, who knows? maybe you'll love it when I shove my meat inside you."

My mind hurled at the feel of him touching me in such ways.

But if I'm ever going to get his shields down...

I'll have to act like he wants me to...

And no feeling could describe how much I didn't want to co-operate.

"..."

"Y-yeah. Maybe I'll like it. But, it might be too..big for me." I weakly said.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, your pussy will grow accustomed to it."

Tears rolled down my face as his member inched closer and closer down my body.

It slowly slid down the fleshy crevasse of my buttocks, passing my anus and going for another target.

The river was close. Very close.

"W-WAIT!" I shouted

He halted his motions and slowed down his flight.

"A-atleast, let me face you. It's better that way...we could even kiss."

He nibbled my feather crest on my head as he moaned in his throat.

"Mmmm, looks like you did have feelings for me after all."

He flipped my body around.

Blaze licked his lips as he gazed at me.

"Love me, sweet cheeks, like I love you." His topaz lips inched closer to mine as he closed his eyes.

At the same time his member found my lower lips, eagerly prodding them.

I turned my head to see the glistening river right below us.

I felt the raging inferno inside me reach my mouth as my lips touched his.

_'This is it! ROAST HIM ON THE INSIDE!'_

I unloaded my fury inside his mouth, scorching his tongue and his throat as it coursed down inside him.

Blaze's eyes shot open to see my smug grin as I parted our lips, me still spewing flames all the while.

In an instant he let go of my body as he moved his arms to his mouth.

I watched him thrash around in pain as he tumbled through the sky.

Smoke billowed from his mouth as he hurtled away from me. His orange body was soon lost in the green sea of trees as I fell to my liquid salvation.

Time slowed down as I fell.

My eyes went blank as my mind echoed my thoughts.

_This is it._

_I'm free._

_Free, for now._

_But..._

_...Why am I doing this?_

_Why?_

_Why do you have to make me suffer Rai?_

_Why did you have to be so attached to me?_

_Why did I get so attached to you?_

_Is this the life that you wanted for me?_

_This..._

_This is all your fault._

_I wish that you never left me._

_I wish that I never tried following you._

_I hate myself._

_I hate myself for evolving._

_I should have never lost my everstone._

_I wish things went back to the way they were._

_I wish..._

_I wish I could see you again...Rai_

_Jessica.._

_Lucy.._

_I miss you._

_I miss all of you._

_I'll return one day._

_I know I will._

**Splash**

My mind and consciousness drift away just like my body does on the river.

I need some rest.

At least, I'll see Rai once more in my dreams.

I bring my arms to my chest as I drift along.

My hands fondle my pokeball, clutching it in my chest.

At least I'll always have my home with me.

Always...

* * *

**Damn,**

**Bonnie's having a rough time.**

**She got shot in the shoulder.**

**She almost became a sex slave.**

**And she was flown over the air for so long that she unintentionally passed Jubilife city.**

**Round of applause for the poor gal.**

**I just hope she gets what she wants in the end...**

**ANYWAYS,**

**This short arc is on it's halfway point! so the end is near folks!**

**Also:**

**The River that I am talking about is the one that goes west of Floaroma town, which flows under the highway from Eterna city to Oreburgh town.**

**You can check it in the detailed Sinnoh map (the one used for the anime and movies).**

**So yeah, I'm not spewing bullshit last-second saves.**

**Thats it for nao!**

**Stay tuned! **

**Bai.**


	16. Bargaining

**Chapter 16: Bargaining**

**AAAND We're back fellas!**

**I just have a strange proposal before we carry on.**

**Would you rather prefer:**

**1. An upload schedule that only uploads chapters for only one story, which will rotate to a different story every week.**

**OR**

**2. An upload schedule that uploads a chapter for a story, which will rotate to a different story the next 2-3 days. (What I currently do.)**

**OR**

**3. I will upload erractically. I will choose which chapters to upload but I will switch to another story if I post more than 3 chapters of the same one in consecutive uploads.**

**It's just a decision that I've made which has been on my mind for a while, due to the fact that once I upload a story, I usually prefer making another because I can't wait any longer, but due to my other stories needing attention too, it tears me in half :(**

**I'll place a poll on my profile for you to choose, or you can just PM me if you are on mobile.**

**Other than that, Enjoy the 3rd stage of Bonnie's grief!**

* * *

**_"Do you know any gyms?"Rai looked at Lucy._**

**_"I know a gym leader name Gardenia, she seemed real nice when I was there during my travels..."_**

**_"Where do you think it is?" Rai said as he showed her his poketch, a map of the Sinnoh region had been shown on it._**

**_Lucy pointed at the location as Rai gave a thoughtful look._**

**_"Hmmm, seems a bit far, but we can make it if we travel in a good speed, thanks Lucy." Rai eventually said._**

**_"WAIT." Kirlia screamed, she was seething with anger._**

_"**YOU NAMED HER LUCY? WHAT ABOUT ME?!**"_

_Gardenia..._

_If I'm correct, then her gym would be in Eterna city. Which would be where Rai is heading._

_But I don't even know where that is, much less where I am._

_Oh Arceus...For all I know, this river could be taking me the opposite direction._

_Well, I guess there's only one way to find out._

I slowly open my eyes, the sound of water sloshing around me fills my ears (quite literally). I immediately feel the warmth of the river as it encompasses the lower half of my body.

The unbearable pain in my shoulder had lessened to a sting as I felt it with my right claw, my left still holding my home.

I stayed in that position for a while, letting the water drift me along its course. I didn't have to move, it was doing it for me.

My eyes wandered across the sky, observing the afternoon atmosphere.

Truth be told, that was really boring, and that took up what seemed like 3 hours for my entire journey in the water taxi.

At least I had time to think.

But really, all I have been doing up until now was just thinking anyway.

Having enough of being motionless for what was like forever, I flipped myself over, taking a quick wash on my untouched upper half and slowly swimming across the bank.

My fur dragged my body down on the pebbled earth as the water poured out from it. My limbs felt numb and tired at the same time as I tried to wiggle them. Well, I guess that was predictable, since I have been doing nothing but keep still for Arceus-knows how long.

Using an ancient, canine method to dry myself (which often left my fur matted and poofy) , I stood upright and took in my surroundings. I spotted a small, wooden cabin on my side of the river.

It looked...hospitable...

Very hospitable...

It could be my place of rest for tonight.

But alas, if I do so, I might spend too long in there.

Eterna city is my only chance to find Rai, and if he gets there and leaves before I do, then my only hope will be gone.

Forever.

But...

Maybe I can just ask whoever lives there for directions to Eterna city.

Yeah, just directions, nothing else. I mean, **_what could possibly go wrong?_**

I really shouldn't say that.

I trudged along the bank towards the cabin, my sights headed towards it. My back slouched forwards as I am unexpectedly overwhelmed with exhaustion. Each step took too much energy for me to use. My short, shallow breaths became slow and deep. My wet, purple ribbon somehow became a freezing chain around my neck as the wind occasionally blew on it.

But I carried on. Powered by my will and my motive.

My eyes kept themselves alert as my state slowly deteriorated. I know for sure, that if I get caught by anyone, even Jack and his 'friends', it would be over.

I'm now in my weakest state, the only things I could do (with great difficulty) are to just walk and look around. I had no strength to even summon a single ember, no matter how small it could be.

My destination slowly neared, a small child exited it's mahogany doors.

"Grandpa! hurry up!"

"Wait a sec sonny! My old bones are too much for me to handle!"

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! I wanna eat some Dango!"

* * *

**A/N: Dango is basically a Japanese term for cooked rice flour balls on a stick which are covered in red bean sauce (I prefer it with honey).**

* * *

"Not until my shop closes! I don't want you eating my only source of income!"

"What's income?"

"Eh, adult stuff, kid."

My eyes are suddenly met with an elderly man with a young child as they walked onto the wooden outdoor porch. The grandpa had grown a pure white beard and his topmost head is bald and looked as smooth as an egg,a ring of hair surrounded it as he turned his head to close the door.

He wore a Hawaiian shirt, which had a green background which was littered with peach-colored petals. His shorts seemed to have been trousers at some point, due to the noticeable rips on it's ends. I could hear some flips and flops as he walked. He must have been wearing sandals.

The child had his boisterous face give a happy grin while he jumped on the porch. He donned a sleeveless green vest whilst black shorts covered his lower half. His hair was rather spiky and jutted out on every angle. He must have had bed-head or that is his preferred hairstyle.

Either way, I hate it.

"Awww! But I want them now!"

"Hmmm...If you help me sell the Dangos, I'll give you one for every five customers."

"Customers?"

"People who buy the Dangos."

"I don't want them to buy it! I want to have them all to myself!"

"Well, either you help me, or you'll have to wait to eat them until the end of the day."

The child gave a small pout before facing away from him, staring at my direction.

Oh no.

His eyes widened to saucers as he saw my bedraggled sight.

"Grampa! Grampa! A large chicken!"

My attention was caught by the two, I froze as the elder one observed my being. Somehow knowing my condition, he ran back into the house.

"Grampa?" The kid questioned.

Seconds later, he came back with a blocky device. He blew on it, spreading away the dust that it had collected as he asked me a question.

"Do you need help, creature?" He asked with worry.

"P-please...I don't need your help." I groaned as I looked away from them.

"You don't sound like you don't need our help." He eyed the pokeball that I weakly clutched in my left arm.

"Did you get separated by your trainer?" He asked.

"..." I nodded.

Please, don't be a baddie for once.

Please...

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Just...take me to the pokecenter, and I'll be on my way." I mumbled my voice was barely audible to the duo that were 30 feet away.

Needing no more information from me, he dashed out from the porch and headed towards me. I took a moment of rest as my knees gave way.

My vision became hazy as I heard the rustle of pebbles from the rushing grandfather.

"Grampa! Is it going to be alright?"

The old man kneeled in front of me as he held my lurching body.

"Do you prefer being carried there? Or do you want me to put you in your ball?" He asked.

"Ball, please. I've had enough of walking for today." I mumbled.

"Very well."

I barely felt his hands cup my left hand/claws as he gently took the pokeball from me.

"Old man."

"Yeah?"

"Are you..kind?"

I watched him give a gentle smile.

"Well, you know old people. They are** always** kind." He chuckled.

I did too.

"Time to rest now, kiddo." He gently held my head up to his face. "I'll help any creature in need." He smiled once more as my eyes slowly closed.

Thanks, old man.

The all-too familiar red light covered me once more as I'm sent back to the prison that I love.

**_"Grampa! is it okay?"_**

**_"It will be."_**

Hello darkness.

Looks like I'll be sleeping with you for a while.

My shift is done for the time being.

It's time to let someone else carry me this time.

I think I'll rest for a bit.

* * *

My vision is fully restored as a blinding white light flashed on my open eyes.

I felt a sudden rush of relief as all my aches and pains melted away in an instant. I gave a hefty sigh of relief as I listened to the hustle and bustle of area around me.

My surroundings slowly came into view as I looked around me.

I was...

I was outside the pokecenter, looking around like a madman as my two brief companions smiled at me.

"W-where am I?" I asked nervously.

"Eterna city." The old man grinned.

Eterna city?!

No, you must be joking.

You have to.

Fate wouldn't be that kind to me, would it?

_**WOULD IT?**_

"A-are you sure? You're not pulling my claw?" I was incredulous with my words.

"Why would we be pulling your claw? That would be mean!" The child spoke up.

I guess kids can't take a joke.

"It's an expression." I replied.

"What's an expression?" The child tilted his head.

I groaned, both mentally and in reality. The old man chuckled at my exasperated state.

"Well, thank you. But I must be going." I began to move.

"W-wait!" The grandfather called out as I separated myself from them

I peeked back at them.

And I saw a terrifying sight.

**He had my pokeball.**

I quickly returned to them, a grim expression on my face as I took out my left claw for him to place my beloved home in.

"Give. It. Back." I hissed.

"Woah, woah, missy. We helped you, you know." He said with a calm voice.

"So what?" I retorted.

"It's only fair for you to help us."

My eyes narrowed.

_**"Tread carefully on what you're about to say, because right now you are sending off the wrong signals."** _I spoke with my teeth closed.

Seemingly, as if he knew what I meant, he shook his free hand.

"No, no, not like that. I was only asking for you to help us with our shop." He replied as he gave a reassuring smile.

"Grampa, what did she mean by that?"

"You don't need to understand, Rai."

**RAI!?**

"Did you say...Rai?" I snapped out of my angered stupor and questioned the old man, my eyes widened by the sudden speech.

"No...Kai." The old man furrowed his brow in confusion as he slightly tilted his head.

My eyelids drooped low as I averted their gazes.

Great.

Now I'm delusional.

"...I'm guessing that the name of your trainer is Rai." The old man solemnly said.

"As if it could be any clearer." I mumbled.

He placed his wrinkly hand on my head.

"Tell you what. You be the grill for the Dangos on our shop for the day, and we'll do what we can to help you out."

"We'll help you! My grampa's a great detective!"

"Great? I prefer, awesome." He chuckled.

I looked up at the two beings in front of my eyes.

They look so happy.

I wish I could be like that.

To have such a strong bond with someone I know.

And here I am, being softly blackmailed by an old man and his kid.

Yeah, I know it's blackmail. He could easily trap me inside my own home if I tried to say no.

His kindness can only go so far.

As I sighed mentally for the (?)th time. I begrudgingly accepted their proposal.

"Fine...I'll help."

"Yay!"

"Who knows, maybe your trainer might visit our shop someday."

Yeah.

I hope he does.

* * *

**It's a rather short one, but the next will be longer, I pwomiiisee.**

**Also, I just realised that this was the halfway point, not the previous one.**

**I'm such a dunce.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this short and yet bittersweet chapter!**

**We're almost at the end of the arc folks!**

**Also, place your vote on my poll about the uploading schedule that I should do!**

**Or PM me if you are on the mobile!**

**Stay tuned,**

**Baibai**


	17. Depression

**Chapter 17: Depression**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND we're back!**

**the penultimate chapter for the second arc is here!**

**And it's a biggy too!**

**sry for the 3-day delay...**

**Buuuut what can you do, i haz skewl and stuff to do. That, and also I'm in another timezone from everyone, so people might think that I'm taking too long and whatnot.**

**Atleast my stories will get better now with skewl around (due to the very comprehensive english lessons that we now undertake...in England...).**

**Also, I'm leaving a reference to one special follower, who will see the name of their _specific _character.**

**He'll know when he sees it.**

**Enough of my incoherent babbling, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"Uh...What am I going to help you with exactly?" I asked.

I stared at the strange cart.

It was painted with crimson, though flecks of it had started to chip away due to age. There was enough space on the worktable to fit the griller and a clear space to hand in the money and place the Dangos on once they were served.

An abnormally large, rectangular space filled the bottom cart, presumably to hold the ingredients and the gas tank, though putting those in the same place may seem a bit strange.

"You're going to grill the Dangos for us!" The old man replied.

"Why not use the griller?" I questioned.

"Ah, that baby has been at it for decades now. I think it's time for her to take a rest."

Something nagged at the back of my head when he said that.

I don't know why, but it just felt...strange.

"Grampa's griller always stayed at the same temperature! With you to heat it, we can adjust how much heat we need to cook them!" Kai butted in.

I'm surprised that this kid can even speak for that long.

I'm even more surprised that he even knew the word 'adjust', from the looks of it.

"That's right, Kai." The old man grinned.

"Hey, what's your name, old man?" I tilted my head, asking a forgotten question.

"The name's grandfather Sora to you..uh..Tracy?"

He squints his beady eyes on the ribbon that I wear.

"N-...Yeah...It's Tracy." I hissed out her name.

I despise hearing her name, but if it can fool them to thinking that it is my name...I might aswell.

"Alright, Tracy. It's roughly 5 in the evening, and our business picks up at 6, which is peak time here around Eterna city. Do you think you can handle preparing the Dangos until 6 when we start selling them?" Sora asked.

"Won't they be cold and stale the longer it stays uneaten?"

"Quite right, but with you here you can heat them up right as we serve it to them."

"Won't I be tired out if I keep doing this?"

Sora somehow magically pulls out 5 potions behind him, covered by a plastic bag with giant, bold magenta words saying 'Pharma-poke' on them.

"I came prepared with ethers just for the occasion."

"What about overdose?"

"You'll only be using most of your power for an hour, I doubt that you'll be chugging through them that fast."

I sighed mentally.

1 hour?

That's like...forever in my terms.

* * *

The hour passes by and I honestly feel a bit tired, though not as much as I'd expected.

I've only used about 1 or 2 ethers, and I don't really feel that woozy. Well, I guess that's my resistance acting up against it back then.

When Tracy was my trainer.

That bitch made me chug these like energy drinks. I suffered from symptoms due to overdose but fortunately I eventually developed a resistance to them.

Well, at least it was a good thing in the end, despite all the pain and vomit that I went through.

"Hey, Tracy!"

My train of thought ceases as the little kid calls me whilst I heat the last pieces of Dangos for the day.

"Hm?"

"Mind helping me attract the people?"

"Uhh..I'm not a 'people' person, per say." I stuttered

"It's ok! You can just hold out the Dangos!"

"Um..ok why not."

"Just don't eat them! I know it's tempting, but grampa Sora gets mad if we do!"

"Well, if YOU do. I don't really like sweet things anyway."

Sora bumps his head inside the cart, cursing inaudibly as he spoke.

"No eating the Dangos!" his voice muffled from the insides of the cart.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

Kai handed me two Dangos, one for each of my hands, or claws to be exact.

I smelled their scents.

As alluring as their smell was, it'd probably taste horribly bitter for me. Fire types don't really like these kind of things, well me in particular, really.

We usually prefer the spicy kind, and strangely, fire types also prefer spicy, aggressive pokemon too.

But my desire for male pokemon won't be present for a while, after my encounter with them.

And with that happening to me, I'm pretty certain that not even my season of heat will be able to persuade me, once it arrives of course.

"Sora's sweet Dangos! Get them here!"

Kai advertised his grand father's business as a massive wave of trainers and civilians passed by.

I tried my best to make a smile as people passed by, but it usually ends in some crooked smile or just one half of my mouth opening, as if I'm doing a terrible excuse of a smirk.

There's not much I can do at that point, really.

I can't even fake a smile.

I guess I'm just a cynical chicken when it comes to these things.

I used to smile. I truly did. Though it was for entertainment, so it was never a 'true' smile.

Months of disuse must have formed some kind of block to my brain when I try to smile now. I didn't even know if that was even possible.

Well, my fucked up brain works in mysterious ways I guess.

Minutes pass by and I just start looking around, searching for Rai on whilst I half-heartedly hold the sweets on my claws.

A certain pair arrive to see me.

"Hey, miss?"

I snap out of my searching, to find a trainer and his Lucario standing in front of me.

"May I have those Dangos for me and my pal?"

Nodding, I gave it to them, right before I heated it of course.

"Oh wowie! Shiloh, you didn't have to do this!" The elated Lucario grinned ecstatically as she hugged her brunette trainer.

I glare at the two sappy individuals.

"It's a reward for beating Gardenia! You really deserve it Mizu!" David smiled sheepishly as he took the Dangos from my claws.

I couldn't help but feel angry and jealous at the same time.

Angry that these two are so open with each other.

And jealous that, I too, want someone to be so affectionate with me.

It's been a while since I've ever hugged anyone.

2 days ago to be exact.

"Have..a nice day." I mumbled at the lovebirds before they parted from me.

...

Come on.

Don't bring me down like this.

It feels as though I get immediately depressed the moment I just see a happy couple.

I don't even know why.

Is it because I've never had that kind of affection before?

Well, I did have it once.

And it felt amazing.

Somehow, I'm getting withdrawal symptoms just from missing it.

...

Kai absent-mindedly places two more Dangos on my claws as I mull over, deep in thought.

"Great job Tracy!" I hear him.

Yeah.

Great job.

* * *

**_Hours pass by._**

**_People arrive._**

**_People who are happy._**

**_People so alive._**

**_Each sight tears me a little inside._**

**_To see such happiness before my eyes._**

**_I try my best to hide it, _**

**_And I successfully do. _**

**_But.. I need to feel...loved._**

**_I need to hug, to touch...to meet Rai soon._**

**_I'd do anything to make the pain go away._**

**_Please..Rai...I can't stand another day..._**

* * *

"Nice work Tracy! You've been a great help to me!" Kai praises me.

"Yeah."

I really don't feel like talking right now.

"You deserve a Dango!"

"No thanks."

"Whaaa? You don't like Dangos? They're amazing!"

"I'd rather not taste them."

"Why not?"

"Too sweet for me."

Kai looks at me strangely as he sweeps the floor, which was riddled with sticks from the Dangos.

He seems to have noticed my slightly silent behaviour.

Actually, it was plain obvious, really.

I seemed more distant to the customers every time they approached me.

Well, every time a **couple **approached me.

I know he worries for me, he's a child. He's only doing this out of instinct. Any child would hate to see their friend so sad.

Or rather, slave.

He doesn't show it when his Sora is near, but the moment he turns his back on us or if he gets more ingredients, that's when I see Kai in a different light.

He's more...caring.

He seems so mature for his age, despite him being 5 or 6. I guess that him living with his grandfather has had some effect on him.

"Hey."

I snapped my head back at him as I place the last stray sticks into the bin.

I look back at Kai. It had been a few hours since we started selling Dango's, and it was now the evening.

I blandly stare at the small child in front of me. His face looks worried as he observed my state.

A frown comes to his mouth as he approaches me.

I guess that he's finally had enough of me skulking around ever since I joined him in his part of the job.

He gives me a strange face, one that I've never seen him show before.

Oh, he's getting serious, I guess.

_**"Are you sad that we didn't find your trainer?"**_

...

_***sigh***_

What's the use telling him?

He already knows that it was what I was thinking.

Kai waits for an answer, one that might never arrive in my current state.

I cast my shadow over him as the rising moon shines over my body.

I stare deep into his childish eyes, ones that had yet to grow.

A sense of anger and need pour out of my eyes.

Please. Don't put me back into that mood again.

I can't handle it anymore.

As if by instinct, my head nods solemnly at him.

_"Kai! Take her back to our room when you two are done mumbling around!"_ The distant shout of Sora's voice fills the air briefly before the veil of silence fall over us again.

We stood there for a while.

Neither of us moved.

All we did was look at each other.

The occasional person passed by, but they payed no attention to us fortunately. The distant hum of liveliness in Eterna city filled our ears as we stood in silence.

_**"Maybe..."**_

Maybe what?

_**"Maybe your trainer left you to us."**_

...

_**"Maybe he thought that you needed someone else to take care of you."**_

He...he did.

**_"Tracy.."_ **Kai placed his hands on my shoulders, which felt rather strange, what with me being taller than him.

"..Yeah?" I replied.

**_"Did your trainer leave you on purpose?"_**

As much as I hated to say it.

He did.

He did leave me on purpose.

I nodded, confirming his assumptions.

_"I can only hope, that no matter whether Tracy or another trainer captures you..._

_"That they could give you the compassion...and care that I failed to give you." _

Is this what you are speaking about Rai?

**_"Did he hate you?"_**

I shook my head, despite my thoughts telling me otherwise.

He didn't hate me. He couldn't.

Could he?

Oh Arceus, I need your guidance.

**_"Why did he leave you then?"_**

I shrug.

I don't know what to say, I'm just a chicken.

A chicken who is overly attached to her trainer.

A trainer...who might not even want her anymore.

**_"I don't hate you. You seem cool, you cook way faster than grampa's grill."_**

Flattery is meaningless beyond this point, kid.

Though, I appreciate your compliment nevertheless.

Kai's hands push my shoulders down softly, I silently obliged as he brought me to my knees.

Our eyes leveled with each other.

Then...

He did something that I would never expect could happen to me.

**_"Your trainer might hate you, but I'll be much better if you let me be yours."_**

He hugged me.

...

I could feel his soft face dive deep into my shoulders as his hands tenderly snaked themselves around my body.

My eyes widened at the sudden action, my mouth was agape with shock.

My fur froze as I tried to understand what just happened.

**_"You're a cool chicken, Tracy."_**

**_"I might not be old enough to be a trainer yet. But I promise to make you happy."_**

**_"It's nice to make a friend after all these years..."_**

I'm...his first friend?

Firstly he acts so childish, the next he has the traits of a trainer.

Is...is this him, Rai?

Is this the trainer that will take care of me?

Kai rubs my back as I slowly melted into his small embrace.

My eyes began to feel that all-too familiar feeling as the waterworks rise.

If there's any time to release all those pent-up feelings, it's best to do it now.

I slowly lose myself as I faltered in his soft grip.

**_"I'll never leave you Tracy."_**

I bawl out loud as he spoke those words, barely resisting myself as he holds me.

My mind is torn into two as I stained his shirt with my tears.

One half of me wishes to remain by Rai's side.

Yet the other wishes me to follow his words and finally settle down with Kai.

This is what he wanted for me, after all.

To have someone who can take after me.

Someone to replace that hole he and Tracy left in me.

I don't know what to think. My mind is wracked with thoughts...feelings...desires...

I want to stay with Kai, to be his pokemon. I want to start anew, to evolve by his side as he replaces the one I miss the most.

But, Rai was the one to open my eyes. The one to make me realise that I had been living the wrong life. I wanted to make it up to him, to fix the errors I made as we rebuilt our friendship.

However, his intentions to leave me still speak the truth. He abandoned me to give me a better life, to find that 'one' trainer once more.

If I ruin this, if I ruin my ties with Kai, I'll be missing a chance to have a new life. All because I wanted to meet Rai once more.

But what would happen after I finally rejoin with him? We can't forget the things we've done in the past. Is he even feeling the same way as me?

What if he hates me? what if he tells me off for going after him when I could have gone with Kai?

I'm doing all of this because he left me.

**I craved his presence when I left him.**

**I became enraged with anger at the thought of anyone insulting him.**

**I even willingly accepted myself to be a cook slave to this child's grandfather, just so that I could have him help me in my quest.**

**And now I've turned myself into a wreck after all the happiness I see before me.**

**Kai may have stopped it for me, but...**

_**It just doesn't feel the same.**_

_**My happiness seems to come from the need of being wanted once more.**_

_**But everytime Kai tries to comfort me...**_

_**I see Rai instead.**_

If I can't even stop him from invading my thoughts...

Then how will I stop it if I go with Kai?

I can't forget Rai completely.

Not after what we'd been through, even if it was just 2 days.

To me, it felt like a year.

And now here I am, crying over some child's shoulder as he comforts me.

Maybe...

Maybe, I should give this child a chance. See where it goes.

I can't abandon all options, especially this one.

To be honest, I don't even know what to think right now.

I'm standing at the crossroads of my destiny.

The direction I choose will change my life.

And...

Sadly,

I've chosen my decision.

_**Kai...**_

* * *

My sniffles stop to a close as I speak once more.

"Kai?"

_**"Yeah?"**_

"Let's go sleep. My eyes hurt." I weakly laughed.

**_"Sure, Tracy!"_**His voice immediately perked up at the sound of my condition getting better.

We part from our embrace, briefly smiling to each other.

His bright, starry eyes gazed at my old, blood-shot irises.

He held one of my claws as he led me to his home.

I trudged along, gazing at the twilight sky.

I feel happy.

Happy that I've made my decision.

* * *

Kai...**I'm sorry.**

My decision is to stay with Rai.

For I realise that...

I genuinely feel like...

like...

**I love him.**

* * *

**And so, Bonnie has made her decision.**

**She could have left with the young child and his grandfather.**

**And live a new life that her previous trainer wanted her to have.**

**But after realising everything that has happened to her, all the things she's said to him, all the thoughts she had of him.**

**She finally finds out why she's gotten the will to travel this far.**

**On another note:**

**I'll be uploading madly at the weekend.**

**At best I'll upload a chapter for each story, and at worst I'll upload the finale of this arc.**

**And guess what?**

**The finale is coming soon,**

**Tomorrow.**

**Bai.**


	18. Acceptance

**Chapter 18: Acceptance**

**It's the finale BABY!**

**GIT READY FER AN EXPLOSIVE FINALE!**

**Not.**

**But It'll be a good finale. Though it might not top the first one.**

**Eh, what do I know. People might like this better.**

**Also, something special is gonna happen here. **

**Something reaaaal special.**

**After this, The story will be on hiatus and will be removed from the upload schedule for a few turns. As always.**

**After this, I'm hankering down to upload the next chapter of 'Be At My Side', since it's probably been an week and the poor thing has been starving for attention.**

**Also I'm giving a shoutout to Gumby Chef and his story: Snowbelle Forest, which is Romance type of story involving Shiloh and his Lucario. Give some love fer the man! For Arceus's sake!**

**ALSO, as a bonus, I'm considering if I'll be revisting the previous chapters of this arc and add in what Rai's group is currently doing at the start of each chapter, which just means=extra content of around 200-500 words or so.**

**ANYWAYS**

**This chapter will both contain Rai and Bonnie's perspective, and I'll warn you if I'm changing the POV**

**Other than that,**

**Let's finish this arc.**

**With a bang, of course.**

* * *

The twilight evening rolls around as I return to the home that Kai is bringing me to.

I feel...confident.

Tomorrow is the day.

The day that I'll find Rai.

The day that I'll start my life over again.

My mind is clear now, my intentions are straight. I feel like I've lifted a heavy burden on my back, a heavy burden that I've carried with me ever since the start.

I have no doubts, no regrets.

I've made my decision, and I'll see it through the end.

I'll leave early in the morning, when Sora and Kai are still asleep. I don't want to stay any longer than I have to.

"Are you looking forward tomorrow?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a good day." I replied.

It **will** be good day.

Rai, you don't need to find me anymore.

I'll do it for you.

* * *

**POV switch: Rai and his buddies.**

"So you're sure that Eterna city is down this river ma'am?" I asked the old lady.

"I believe it is! If it weren't true, then my husband Sora wouldn't be leaving to go there every afternoon for his job!" She replied.

"Alright, thank you for your advice." I bowed to the elder as we continued past the wooden home.

"Well, she was nice." Jessica said.

"She's old." Lucy pawed at my hair as she sat on my shoulders.

_**"Too old for me, I don't like saggy breasts."** _Zara butted in.

_*sigh*_

Zara, you really know how to ruin every conversation, don't you?

But that's what keeps you special, I guess.

I pet her mane with my left hand, with my right one being intertwined with Jessica's.

She hates me when I do that, but she knows I mean well.

"Master...I'm tired" Lucy slouches forward, covering my head with her furry body.

_**"I'm not, I'm nocturnal after all."**_

"Yeah, we get it. You are up **all **night, there's no need for you to keep saying that over and over again." Jessica retorted.

Don't worry Lucy, we're almost there.

You rest for now, it's the evening. I'll make sure that we get there in time for us to sleep.

I'm coming, Eterna city.

* * *

**POV switch: Bonnie**

"Is this where we'll be staying?" I asked.

"Mmhmm!" Kai replied.

"Oh! finally, you lot have got here! you sure took your time." Grandfather Sora came out of the makeshift shack.

It didn't really seem like something you should sleep in.

The roof was made of metal, which had rusted due to age. A wooden door was the only thing that wasn't made out of metal. Colours varying from white to orange painted the entire makeshift home.

"It's not much, but it's where we sleep during business days." Kai said to me.

Business days...

This kid works? isn't he 5, or 6? and somehow his grandfather is bringing him along to work?

That isn't right. If anything, Kai might not even be schooled for all I know.

"Grampa! Tracy wants to stay with us!" Kai left my side and ran towards his grandfather.

"Oh, really?" Sora asked incredulously, his eyes widened and stared at me, dumbstruck at my sudden action. He slowly formed a smile on his mouth whilst he held out my pokeball.

"Well..I guess that I can trust you to keep this then, seeing that you'll be staying after all." Sora chuckled whilst Kai clung to his waist, hugging him.

He threw the ball at me, which I caught in my claws, a sense of relief washed over me as I claimed my home once more.

"I'll stay, _**I guess**_." I shrugged.

Yeah, I'll stay by your sides, but I'll leave the morning after.

After all, you just did give me the only thing you could blackmail me with.

I enter their decrepit home, the entire place smells like damp metal. Either a steel-type has had some fun in here, or they have been living like this for quite a while now.

"You know, you can always go back to your log cabin, after all." I said as I entered the single-room home.

I saw 2 long pieces of rags that were supposedly the beds that they slept in. Two crudely made pillows were what they rested their heads on.

"Grampa says not to go out at night, burglars might rob him." Kai replied as he sat down on his 'bed'.

_'They'll just rob you here instead.' _I thought.

"It's the most we can do for now, since I'm saving up to get us an apartment. Dango doesn't really sell for much these days, so we're working on getting as much customers as possible! Raising the price just deters them!" Sora said.

I've seen how much one Dango sells, and believe me, you are gonna need to sell alot of it if you want to even buy anything such as those ethers you got-

"But with you here, I kind of spent half of my savings just for you, and I'm glad that I've made a great decision in doing so!"

...

You spent half of your savings...for me?

"I know we don't have much, but I know we'll get better in the long run, what with you here as our business partner, Tracy."

"Yeah! You can be the chef while grampa does the selling!" Kai added in.

"And Kai will be the advertiser, like always."

"We're going to make an awesome team!"

Kai settled in his bed, curling into a ball since he had no blanket to cover himself. Sora did the same as he gestured me to sit inbetween them.

"Hey, Tracy. I know it might be too much to ask, but can you heat us up a bit?" The old man gave me a soft smile as he held his palms together, silently pleading for my co-operation.

I guess that this is the most I can do for them...

After all,

I am leaving them in the morning...

I pull their makeshift beds closer to my body as I lay myself down. Kai and Sora turn to face me and sandwich my warm body. Neither human tried to grip me, they held me softly as though I was something that was very fragile. They gave me ample room to move around in, so that I wasn't crushed by their bodies.

The silent air fills my ears as I am the last to fall asleep.

I clutch my pokeball in my chest as I try to distract myself from my moral compass.

_**You're going to leave these people in the morning.**_

_**These people who trust you.**_

_**These people who gave so much to keep you.**_

_**These people that could have a better life with you around.**_

_**These people...who are going to miss you the moment you walk out of that door.**_

* * *

The sound of Starly's cawing in the sky awakens me from my slumber.

This is it.

It's time.

I turn around to check on the two individuals. Sora had his back facing the wall, silently snoring, whilst Kai was still facing me, a small smile spread across his face.

Somehow...I feel sad for these people. Sad that I will know what will happen once I leave.

I was the one to brighten up their lives, and I'll be the one to crush it.

I'll be the one who they wasted their supplies on. They'll think of me as a flake, someone who ran once they let their guards down.

But they don't know what I've been through, what I've endured to come this far. I'm not going to wallow in pity for them, I'm not.

If it means ruining a few lives to get what I want, then I'll gladly to it.

My body slowly sets itself upright as I try to conceal the noises that I make. The claws that clutch my pokeball shake nervously as I tip-toed towards the door. The sun's amber rays pierce my eyes as I gently push the worn-out door.

"Tracy?"

My head snaps back towards the source of sound.

To my horror, I see Kai, awake and slowly regaining consciousness. A strip of yellow light covers his eyes and face as he half-heartedly places his hand to block it.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"...Just gonna check the Dango cart downtown, Kai..." I replied solemnly. "Go back to sleep, I'll bring you one when I get back."

I tried my hardest to not cry.

I shouldn't cry.

Don't cry dammit.

I'm leaving him. Crying won't do anything to change my mind.

"Be back soon...Tracy." He said as he dived into his pillow face first.

I faced the floor, relinquishing a few drops of the familiar liquid as I began to take my first steps away from the family that cares for me.

Rai...

Now I know how you feel...

How you feel when you leave some one you care for.

But I know..

That this is for the best...

I know it is...

* * *

**POV switch: Rai and his buddies.**

"Master!"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we eat some Dangos?"

I'm glad you haven't grown up yet Lucy, it's nice taking care of a kid like you.

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Hey! **I'm **the one who's called sweetie!" Jessica butted in.

"If you don't act like one, then you don't deserve to be called one." I stuck out my tongue in tandem with Lucy's as we double-teamed my mate.

Jessica pouted as she gripped my arm tighter in her embrace.

**_"Tsk, tsk. Such a child."_ **Zara snickered.

"SHUT UP, SLUTTY WOLF."

**_"Well, well, you can sure talk."_**

* * *

**POV switch: Bonneh**

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I dashed through the incoming hordes of businessmen and trainers.

Faces dashed through my sight as I wafted past them, gracefully dodging their bodies in one swift motion. Thoughts ran across my mind as I tried to gather what little evidence I have to find Rai.

_"Do you know any gyms?"Rai looked at Lucy._

_"I know a gym leader name Gardenia, she seemed real nice when I was there during my travels..."_

_"Where do you think it is?" Rai said as he showed her his poketch, a map of the Sinnoh region had been shown on it._

_Lucy pointed at the location as Rai gave a thoughtful look._

_"Hmmm, seems a bit far, but we can make it if we travel in a good speed, thanks Lucy." Rai eventually said._

_"WAIT." Kirlia screamed, she was seething with anger._

_"YOU NAMED HER LUCY? WHAT ABOUT ME?!"_

Rai could be on his way towards the gym right now as I speak. But it's too early for that to happen, I doubt that the gym would be open in these hours. And I doubt that he'll get in immediately with these trainers on the road, who are all probably heading where to the same place.

_"Who knows, maybe your trainer might visit our shop someday."_

Sora did say that Rai might go to the Dango cart, and if my assumptions are correct, then that blue mu-Lucy might ask for one. The customers who wanted to buy Dango **were **mainly children. There's that, and the Lucario that looked happy when her trainer gave her one. If she's anything similar to Lucy, then Lucy would ask for one too.

Alright then.

First, I'll go to the Dango cart.

If that fails, then I'm heading for the gym.

Let's just hope that Rai is there.

If he's even in this city.

* * *

Seconds passed by as I neared my destination.

Butterfrees flutter inside my stomach as I get closer and closer.

I ran inside a darkened alleyway, my foot steps splashing on the miniature pools of water that that accumulated there.

The light at the end of the tunnel was growing brighter. A small red cart soon came to my sights as I neared the alleyway's exit.

I faintly see an outline of multiple individuals.

Rai? is that you?

I burst out of the dark alley, thrust out in the open air once more, the sunlight hits my eyes as I see two Humans and their pokemon by their sides.

They all surrounded the empty cart as they conversed, paying no attention towards the chicken that came out of a dark alleyway.

Then I saw it.

The unmistakable colour of navy on a certain piece of clothing.

The small black flames that licked it's bottom edges.

The blue dog that happily sat on his head, pawing his hair.

It's him.

It's the cloaked idiot.

**My **Cloaked idiot.

* * *

**POV switch (final time) : Good ol' Narrator**

Rai silently conversed with the curly haired trainer as they waited for the owner of the Dango cart to return.

"So you're heading to the Eterna gym?" Rai asked.

"Yep! My buddy Blaze will roast her grass pokemon with ease" The trainer gallantly replied, puffing out his chest. Blaze, the Charizard who stood beside him, flared his nostrils as steam expelled from it.

"What about you...uhh..Rai?" The trainer questioned.

"Yeah, I'm heading there as well. But right now I'm getting a treat for the Riolu who's on my head." Rai petted the blue puppy's head with his arm, causing her to fall limp and become a victim to his affection. Her left leg began to jerk involuntarily as he rubbed her temple. Lucy cooed silently as Rai chuckled nervously.

Lucy placed her head sideways on Rai's, making her face away from the group.

Her half-lidded eyes catch sight of a Combusken.

With a purple ribbon on her neck.

Lucy's eyes shot wide open as she takes sight of a long-lost friend!

**"Bonnie! Bonnie!"**

Raijin flinched at the words of his pokemon.

His mind debated on whether what he heard was true.

**"Master! Bonnie's here!"**

Everyone faced the direction of Lucy's words of glee. To Rai's surprise, he saw a sight he'd never expect to see.**  
**

He saw the pokemon he abandoned, to appear right in front of his eyes.

_'Is this...a sign?' _Rai thought.

_'Did she come here, for me?'_

_'She must have passed floaroma town if she did...'_

Rai, who was dumbstruck, gently lifted Lucy off his head.

Jack stood frozen as he realised that the person who he spoke to was Tracy- Bonnie's trainer.

Blaze glared at the victim who narrowly escaped his grip.

Lucy jumped ecstatically as Rai set her down.

Jess sported a smug grin at the yellow chicken, happy that she's made her appearance once more.

Zara was staring at the sky, uninterested in the drama that is slowly unfolding.

Without any other words spoken, Rai dashed towards the pokemon he left.

The pokemon who he missed.

The pokemon who he should never have let go.

Teary-eyed, Bonnie gave into her trainer in open arms. Her claws tightly gripped his navy cloak as she sobbed uncontrollably, but this time, in happiness.

She had finally done it. She found her trainer.

Fate put her through so much pain, so much suffering, but she got what she wanted in the end. She got her trainer back.

Bonnie, smacked Rai's back with such force that it cause him to yelp in pain.

"OW! Bonnie! What the hell!"

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME!" She sputtered as she sniffled uncontrollably.

"Im sor-mmph!" Rai's words were cut short as Bonnie crashed her rounded beak across his, stunning the entire crowd who watched.

**_"Mmmm, now it's getting interesting..."_ **Zara smiled as her attention was caught once more.

Rai and Bonnie made no efforts to use their tongues in the kiss, for they just wanted this to last. Both individuals melted into each others embrace as they gave a welcoming reunion to each other.

After what seemed like an hour, they finally parted lips, smiles were evident on their faces.

"And that's...for finding me." Bonnie whispered.

She dove on Rai's shoulder and faced the group that had been watching them, an amalgamation of responses made themselves evident. Some were of happiness, whilst others were of dread.

She didn't care about them, all she cared was the trainer who held her in his arms. Her body familiarised itself with Rai's body heat as she snuggled closer to his neck, a smile sporting across her face as she closed her eyes

This time,

It was a genuine smile.

Her yellow fur touched his body, his warmth met hers.

She craved this for the longest time.

And she was finally getting it.

Rai tightened their embrace as he gave the utmost affection to the pokemon that he had wronged.

He missed her. He really did.

He knew that it was a bad idea from the start. If he had never made such hasty decisions, then all of this would have never happened. All the pain she went through wouldn't have existed.

But in truth, this was the right thing to do.

For it only strengthened the bond between the duo, rather than sever it. Bonnie had developed so much in a short span of time, and had finally realised her ulterior motive.

She loved Rai.

She loved him from the start.

She was just to ignorant to notice it.

All it took was just a gentle shove in the right direction for her to realise this.

She finally found a trainer who she could learn to love fully, which was something that Tracy, her best friend for years, lacked.

"I missed you." Bonnie spoke softly, sniffling all the while.

"I, too." He replied.

"It took me forever to get where I am now. You won't believe the crap I went through to find you."

"Well, you won't have to do that anymore. I'll promise to never leave your sight ever again. You are my pokemon, no, you are my friend. And if you went through all this to find me again, then I realise what how much of an idiot I am."

"Yeah, you're **my **idiot."**  
**

"Heh."

**"Don't ever leave me again."**Bonnie spoke as her body was slowly engulfed in white.

**_"I promise, Bonnie."_**Her loving trainer replied.

Bonnie peeked an eye open at the group once more.

She noticed the small child that had shortly made his appearance after her reunion with Rai.

She saw his eyes.

Bloodshot with tears on them.

It didn't take a detective to find out how he felt about this situation.

But she knew that this was her choice.

She chose to be with her trainer, at the expense of ruining a child's hopes and dreams.

She went through denial, anger, bargaining and depression on her path of grief. Over the course of it she learned something.

She learned that...not everyone can have a happy ending.

And that anyone would do anything to get what they want.

But she knew...

That this...all of this...the decisions she made...the people she hurt...

It would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

**And so, the arc comes to a close.**

**Bonnie overcame so much obstacles to get where she was now.**

**But was this the right decision?**

**Of course it was! wasn't it?**

**...**

**Poor Kai.**

* * *

**As always, this fic will be in hiatus for the time being, like I've said from the previous arc.**

**I think I've had enough Hurt/Comfort in my system for a long while. So it's finally time for that slice of life/romance bit that you guys have been waiting for.**

**I'll be taking out 'The Bonds We Share from the upload rotation for a while, just so that my other fics can catch up. 'Be At My Side' hasn't been touched in a WEEK, poor baby.**

**So, I'll leave you with this for a while!**

**Gubaii**


	19. Renewed Strength

**Chapter 19: Renewed Strength **

**Welcome back!**

**This hiatus took longer than usual, but blame college and such. My 3-day upload schedule is somewhat deceitful, but I'm trying my best to make things happen here.**

**Due to some strange decisions, I am now working on 4 stories, one of which is only readable in FimFiction (The Bear And The Mare). So you'll expect an upload from your favorite story to happen atleast 1 every 12 days, which is a terrible thing because by then you'll have forgotten about it by then.**

**So, as a counter proposal, I'll be focusing on one story each week instead of every 3 days (looks like that poll had no meaning after all :( ). Which means that you guys will have an average of 3 chapters each from that story until i move into the next one.**

**I plan to end 1 or two of my stories by the start of november, which means that it can free up some more space in this constricting schedule that I have.**

**So, right now, I'm focusing on this story for this week, which means an average of 3 chapters. Next, I'll be on 'Be At My Side' for the next week, **

**In addition, I will also update my Fimfiction stories in tandem with my Fanfiction one, which means I might be using 1 of the 3 chapters of the week for that particular story.**

**It's a lot of work for me, but I like a challenge, and I aim to please all the people who have put up with me so far!**

**Other than that, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Rai tightened his embrace on the one he finally found. The one he caused so much pain, pain that would take years to heal.

But he had her again.

He had her in his arms.

His team and his life were whole once more.

Rai felt a growing warmth course through his body as his eyes tried so hard to stop the blinding light, he felt a greater pressure colliding on his chest, it felt rather round and large. His hands soon began to coarse through Bonnie's silky hair as it grew at great speeds.

There was no need for him to kneel anymore, for he felt her size growing around his height. He stood as he kept his eyes shut, eager to look at his new companion's appearance. A small beak prodded the back of his shoulder as it lovingly nuzzled the crook of his neck.

As soon as the light faded away, Rai relinquished his grip on Bonnie, dividing their bodies with air as he parted from her. Bonnie reciprocated the action as she waited for her trainer to see her beauty for the first time.

Rai slowly opened his eyes to see Bonnie. His sights locked at her sapphire eyes as she looked at his ruby irises. He didn't care at the voluptuous body she now donned from her evolution, all he saw was the same chicken on the day they first met. He harbored no lust for the female, just genuine, caring love.

"Looks like you've evo-

**"HOT." **The brash interruption of Zara's words tore through the two individuals, destroying the wonderful atmosphere that they had created. Rai snapped his head back to the lupine figure, eyes glaring daggers as the perverted dog panted heavily with her tongue lolling out.

Lucy waddled over to Bonnie, arms wide as the look of elation was smeared across her face. Bonnie kneeled to her height as she gently took the riolu in her arms, sharing her warmth with hers as Lucy cooed and nuzzled frantically at the Blaziken.

"You evolved! You evolved! Yay!" Lucy shouted. Her happiness soon fell as her ears folded down and her eyes dimmed.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Bonnie asked. Lucy's quivering lips parted as she bawled uncontrollably, for seemingly no reason.

"I haven't evolved yet! Jessie, Zara and you have evolved already! It's not fair!" Lucy sputtered as she willingly let her sadness take control of her body. Bonnie, feeling pity for the young pokemon, rubbed her back and reassured her, doing whatever she could to calm her down.

Rai, meanwhile, still glared at Zara as Jessie snickered.

His sights soon veered over to the curly-haired trainer, who shared his look. His eyes dripped venom as he and his Charizard locked their sights on the cloaked trainer. Occasionally, the Charizard stole glance over to Rai's Bonnie, but his main priority was him, of course.

"You're Tracy's trainer?" Jack spoke softly, a dark tone was evident in his speech.

"She's Bonnie, not Tracy." Rai replied, countering Jack's looks.

"Bonnie, Tracy, it all doesn't matter. All I know right now is that you're the one who caused her to attack us when we tried to help he-"

**_"You did anything_ BUT _help me."_**Bonnie retorted as she joined the conversation, keeping Lucy in her embrace all the while.

"What?! We tried to free you from your trainer and we kept our distance!" Jack argued.

"Kept your distance? Your dragon friend over there tried to fly me over to his rape dungeon!" She screamed.

Jack visibly shook, slack-jawed and eyes widened. He looked at his faithful buddy, wondering if what she said was was all true. Blaze snorted as he brushed of his uneasiness.

"What? You didn't know? I made it obvious when we were making sex jokes."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE JOKES! NOTHING LESS!" Jack bellowed. Blaze simply snorted once more as he stared at his alluring victim once more.

"Looks like you've turned out better than I'd expected..." Blaze gave a grim smile as he licked his lips.

His actions were soon short-lived as he was engulfed in a ruby aura. His essence and being soon dissipated as the aura containing the stubborn Charizard dashed back inside the pokeball that was held out in the hands of Jack.

He was visibly shaken, his eyes were glued wide open, his head teetered as he grip on Blaze's pokeball twitched uncontrollably.

"Hey...Jack. You ok?" Rai asked.

Jack simply walked away from the group, muttering silently.

"I'll...meet you soon...I have things to to take care of..."

* * *

Kai stared at the reunion before his eyes. Feelings of despair and happiness clashed around his heart.

He was happy for Bonnie, of course. She had found her trainer after all, and he had helped her complete her quest. He said it after all, he said that he was going to help her find her trainer.

But...

In that short time that they were in each other's company, he felt...as though he wanted to keep her for his sake.

She was stubborn, that was made clear from her earlier interactions with Sora and himself. Her first impressions were quite a muddle too, since her behavior had changed dramatically after she was healed.

But still, he liked her nonetheless.

He always dreamed of having a pokemon like his father and mother did, their pokemon were always kind and caring to the young boy. And when Bonnie came around the corner, he had his chance.

He wanted to keep her, keep her and forge a strong friendship with her. A trainer would never lose their pokemon unless they somehow did or they intentionally left them. To Kai, all he saw was the vile being who left Bonnie weak and almost in despair when they met her. But she found him, and she was definitely happy about it.

In a way, he also felt betrayed...

Betrayed that...the heartfelt conversation that he had with her the night before was completely meaningless to Bonnie.

She left them in their sleep so that it would cause less tension between them. She left them when they finally felt a higher form of happiness in such a long time.

She left them because she didn't care about them.

Kai could only feel a strong amount of resentment as he watched the pokemon who entered and left his heart in a beat. Shreds of happiness made themselves evident for partial seconds before they were washed away in the sea of sadness and hate.

Kai had never had his heart broken before, and by a pokemon no less.

Soon, he too would be walking in Bonnie's shoes as the first stage of his suffering began.

* * *

Jessica dashed over to Bonnie, who had Lucy snuggling softly in her embrace. She screamed like a girl as she hugged the Blaziken, sandwhiching the poor riolu in a wall of their bosoms.

Zara sauntered over to the trio, ogling Bonnie as a smirk came to her face.

Rai smiled at his family of pokemon, now 'reunited' as a long lost member made her way back home.

"**OHMYARCEUSOHMYARCEUSOHMYARCEUS!** You look amazing!" Jessie parted from Bonnie, causing Lucy to fall from being freed from the 'booby' trap. She coughs and lies prone as her lungs take in the much needed oxygen.

"I know righ-**AH!**" Bonnie was rudely interrupted as Zara's ruby claws grabbed her bouncy teats.**  
**

**"Mmmm...firm, squeezable and round...I'm glad you arrived, Bonnie."**

Bonnie glared, slackjawed and fuming at the Zoroark who violated her personal space. Rai snickered as Bonnie prepared her retaliation.

But before she could react, Zara leaped into the air and landed behind her, another set of Zara's ruby claws dove straight into the vacant breast. Zara continued to squeeze and move her breasts around as Bonnie could only scream and stifle her moans.

**"You like this don't you?" **Zara smirked as she observed the blushing Blaziken. Bonnie's eyes were closed as her mouth was agape, her attempts to stifle her moans fell short as she whimpered and mewed at the Zoroark's sexual embrace.

Rai stared at the Zoroark who sexually harassed his pokemon. He would have chosen to stop them, but both of his heads pleaded not to.

_'Rai! STOP THEM!'_

**_'Please don't...I'm enjoying this...'_**

Rai shook his head wildly, clearing any lewd thoughts that he managed to harbor. He stepped over to Bonnie as he grabbed Zara's claws, ripping them away from Bonnie's breasts. The Blaziken hugged Rai, resting her head on his shoulder as she softly whimpered.

"P-p-please d-don't tell m-m-me that she's y-yours!" Bonnie sniffled.

"...Sorry.." Rai gave a reassuring smile to Bonnie, who couldn't even see it as her face looked behind him.

**"Hey! I was testing our new recru-AH!" **Zara yelped as two hands dove inside the black tufts of fur which hid her own breasts. A grim smile was plastered over Rai's face as he began to make Zara suffer for her actions.

**"You...won't have any effect on!...me..." **Zara blushed madly as Rai's sensual hands massaged her boobs.

Suddenly, he gave them a firm squeeze eliciting a yelp from the Zoroark.

"That's for ruining the mood!"

**"Ah!"**

"That's for not being happy for the right reasons!"

**"More!"**

"And THAT'S for sexually harassing Bonnie!"

Rai relinquished his grip on the worn breasts, causing the Zoroark to pout. Lucy jumps and straddles herself onto Zara's hip as she continued Rai's earlier actions.

"I wanna try!" Was all she said as her paws groped Zara. Jessie could only feel a smear of shame as she watched her own breasts not get the same love as the others.

**_'Everyone got groped instead of me...'_**

* * *

Bonnie hugged Rai, resting her head on his shoulder as she softly whimpered.

"P-p-please d-don't tell m-m-me that she's y-yours!" Bonnie sniffled.

"...Sorry.." Rai gave a reassuring smile to Bonnie, who couldn't even see it as her face looked behind him.

Her sights were suddenly caught on the child that had been standing right in front of the entire time. She could tell that he had cried a short while ago from his bloodshot eyes and the dried streaks of salty tears that evaporated from his face.

She could only feel immense amounts of guilt and shame as she betrayed her would-be trainer right in front of her eyes.

Why did she have to lie to him? Why?

What was the point of leading him on like this, to be crushed at the last second?

Did she do it to make him happy? To give him false hope so that she didn't have to share her depression with him by rejecting him?

It had to be that, for she had no other explanation that could be more convincing than that.

She gently parted from Rai's embrace, keeping a stoic face as her emotions clashed.

She couldn't leave the child who cared for her an inhumane treatment like this after all the suffering she threw at him in such short notice.

Bonnie had to do something, and fixing her mistakes were the first steps to being free of this curse she placed on herself.

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning of the 'third' season of The Bonds We Share (I guess?)!**

**Also, major spoiler, the absol will be arriving in the next two-ish chapters, once the 'Kai' deal has been resolved!**

**We already know what personality she has...**

**And then, after the absol, we only have one member left!**

**Cya in the next 2 days!**

**Bai.**


	20. Fixing Deep Wounds

**Chapter 20: Fixing Deep wounds**

**AAAAAAAND We're back!**

**Well, here goes the final chapter before we meet the Absol, so yaaay, new member!**

**Also, I'll be showing how Rai got Zara in this chapter too, since I kinda skipped over that during Bonnie's arc.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy what happens to Kai :D**

**He won't die.**

**I pwooomise.**

* * *

"**What's with big boobs over there?"**

"Hm?"

"**She looks like she's about to burn that kid."**

"Oh Zara, she wouldn't hurt something that would cause no harm." I said as I petted her head. She wilfully dodged my movements, for she knew what would happen if any pressure made it to her canine head. I only found it out after I captured her that night…-I mean, morning.

**_My eyes slowly fluttered open as I felt a large weight on my own chest. Something damp was on my crotch…and more importantly, I was inside someone else's crotch. A blue mass obscured the bottom-half of my vision as I slowly took in my surroundings. Hot air was expelled onto my neck at regular intervals. In addition, something was pressing deep down on my chest, something firm, yet malleable._**

**_Oh, it's Jess._**

**"_Mornin' sleepyhead." I groaned. Jessie's face turned to mine, her amber eyes lazily looking at my ruby ones._**

**_Her response was moot._**

**_She grinded her hips against mine, strangely stimulating me as she continued her ministrations. Her head dove to my neck once more, light moans escaped her mouth as she held me._**

**"_I slept after the 4__th__ orgasm…must finish what I started…"_**

**"_Woah, woah, easy there. No need to tire yourself even more." I replied as I held her bottom, her soaked dress touching my fingers. I sniffed the air, quickly shuddering in sick pleasure as I could easily recognize what has been happening inside this room for the last 8 hours._**

**"_Oh, Arceus…" I whispered._**

**"_See? You like it."_**

**"_I didn't mean it like that!"_**

* * *

"Hey."

"…"

"I guess you saw all of that huh?"

"…"

"Come on, you said it yourself. **You **were gonna help me find him."

"…"

Come on, kid. You knew that this was bound to happen.

I only wanted you to not see it.

That's why I left before you could find out.

Please, just understand the situation that I'm in!

**"Traitor."**

My heart gets jabbed by his words as he accuses me.

Why did it hurt so much? I'm no traitor! If anything, he is! Him and Sora!

"You don't have to call me that, you know." I rebutted.

"But you **are **one."

"In what way?"

Kai looks up to me, his eyes piercing my very soul as his anger emanated through the redness of his eyes. He's angry, I get it. But he doesn't have to fuss over things like these.

But then again, I'm technically the first to break his heart, and I'm a pokemon no less…

He'll get over it soon enough. I remember my first crush, and it didn't end particularly well for both of us, but I still braved through the depression. Unfortunately, my crush didn't.

"Do you really want to know?" Kai hissed.

"Please, do." I solemnly replied.

The young boy pointed to Rai.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why choose him?"

"Becau-"

"Because he's your trainer? Because he's the first to own you? I get that he's raised you for a long time, but when he does something like, oh I don't know: **ABANDONING YOUR OWN POKEMON, **then he has a damn reason for doing so!"

Jeez, kid. You already know swea-

"You could have stayed with me! A person who would love being a trainer someday, like my father! You could be my first pokemon, and I'd treat you as if you were like the world to me. I know I'm not smart, or even wealthy, but I would do anything to keep you happy, even if it meant leaving school to just be with you or even just spending our entire lives as adventurers, like trainers should be."

Do you really mean all this?

"You could have started a new life, a new life from your previous one. One that would have been better than your previous one. One that would make both of us happy, and maybe granddad too. Do you even realise how much time and money we spent on you, when we should have been working the cart?

**A lot,****we wasted a lot for you.**"

"It still doesn't change the fact that you could have intervened when Sora blackmailed me into helping you guys!" I replied.

"What did you expect? **WE WERE DESPERATE DAMMIT! OUR GRILL HAD BROKEN DOWN AND YOU WERE THE ONLY SOLUTION!**"

Wh-what?

_"Ah, that baby has been at it for decades now. I think it's time for her to take a rest."_

_Something nagged at the back of my head when he said that._

_I don't know why, but it just felt...strange._

So that's why…

That's why he said that...

* * *

**_I slowly sat up on the reeking bed with Jess draped over my shoulders. She looks so innocent in her sleeping form._**

**_I looked below the bed to see if Lucy was asleep, and asleep she was. She slept on her back, her body facing mine as her arms bent as though she were doggy-paddling. Her_ _little legs jerked every so often as she remained in her slumber._**

**_I carried Jess with me as I waddled towards the bathroom, stark-naked of course. _**

**_Silently, I closed the door as I began an arduous task that involves cleaning a still-horny Gardevoir and some amounts of sound proofing for her moans._**

**_It didn't take long until she started to go on me in the shower, no less. Keeping myself headstrong, I willfully blocked her advances as I cleaned her sweat and other liquids from her soft body. Fortunately, I allowed some kissing and occasional bouts of teasing as we took a shower together, which made her a bit happier than before._**

**_That dress that she's wearing is going to have to get cleaned immediately, it reeks of sex._**

**_After taking a long shower, we dipped our clothes into the bathtub which was already filled with soapy water,manually washing them. It was the best decision to make in the current situation, as neither of us wanted to let others know that we spent our night of 'rest' doing other, lewd things than the former._**

**_We spent the next half hour inside there talking idly as our clothes (mine in particular) were drying on the radiator. We came across many subjects, ranging from where we might be heading next, all the way to mating in general, the latter I preferred to not participate in most of the time._**

**_An hour passes, and my clothes seemed dry enough for me to wear and smelled nice enough for me to tolerate it. Jess teleported me outside on the door that led to our bedroom, which contained a sleeping Lucy. She immediately returned to the bathroom the moment the cold air hits her naked body, leaving me alone in the corridor of the inn that we stayed at for the night._**

**_I went down the stairs to see the friendly innkeeper chatting with the bulky, pink-veined pokemon that we saw last night. In truth, that pokemon was actually in disguise, as it was a Zoroark in its true form. The pokemon looked at me as I went down the stairs and smiled._**

**_"Ahh, did you have a good night?" The innkeeper said._**

"Oh, I had an amazing time."

_**The hulking mass of a pokemon abruptly went up the stairs, confusing the innkeeper as it dragged me with him/her.**_

_**... **_

_**Mere moments pass and my body is pushed up against a wall, the 'Zoroark' pinning me to the wood as I was forcefully placed into a vacant room. My nose twitches, smelling a familiar scent from the lupine figure. Zoroark's teal irises ogle my own as she gently pushes her body against mine. Her body was slowly transforming to her real form, starting with her eyes first, of course.**_

_**"Please.."**_

_**"Fuck me."**_

"Um, pardon?"

_**Her ruby claws grab my hips, grinding them on her own as my trousers touched her warm fur. Zoroark maintained eye contact with me, her mouth slightly agape as she breathed heavily.**_

"C-Can you stop...please?"_** My hands grab her back, tugging on the mass of her crimson hair backwards. My efforts fell into vain as it only sexually aggravated her further.**_

_**"OH, THAT'S IT, PULL ON MY HAIR YOU BEAST." She moans into my ear.**_

_**I let go in sudden realisation that I was only pleasuring her even further. My hands then snaked through her body, brushing her breasts for a short moment before they found their way to her face. All of my 10 fingers grab hold of her soft cheeks, holding her muzzle in place as I pulled her back so I could see her again.**_

_**Her grinding soon stopped after I made contact, but it was still pushing against mine as I felt her whole body stay still. I looked at the Zoroark, wondering why she stopped so abruptly.**_

_**Her pupils turned into the size of pinpricks as her irises almost took over the white filling of her eyes. Her tongue lolled out as she panted heavily. Her ears flicking straight as she eerily stared at me.**_

"Um...You alright?"

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"ARF!" She yapped.**_

_**...**_

_**Wut.**_

* * *

"We could have had a better life with you, and with what happened last night, I really hoped that for a moment there, that I-no, **we** would be able to relax for a while as our business got easier to do. We would have had enough money to move out of the city and into another one with better job choices or even a better school, but no, we **had **to use it on you."

"You don't even know how much damage you've caused have you? How much pain you've dealt in such a short time. All because you can't get over the fact that **your stupid trainer abandoned you because he wanted to!**"

Kai, I may not know how much you've suffered, but you're in the same position as me. I do care that I ruined your life, but if you just let me speak, you would know! Just let me speak dammit!

"You…you…"

"**You bitch!"**

Something snaps in my mind. I think it was my patience.

A raging fire burns inside my stomach, scorching the butterfrees that fluttered inside it as I glared at Kai. His face remained the same, showing no ounce of regret for what he said. His body remained straight and still, not shaking from the angry Blaziken that's about to roast him.

"You're in no place to say that!"

"Yes I am! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well, you sure act like one!"

"Am not!"

"Really? Well then let me ask you this." My right claw points out to Rai, who soon looks at me as Zara notifies him.

"Do you even know him, apart from the fact that he's the one who left me? Do you even know what we've been through, in the short time that we've known each other? No, you don't. Because if you did, you would know that **he was not my first trainer!**"

Kai's eyes widen, but he doesn't speak.

"He took me in after my real trainer left me just because of my appearance. Sure, I was a bitch back then, but that was only because I was still hung over from the person who raised me from the start, only for them to use me as a tool to win their petty ribbons that serve no use as to how good they are.

He stuck with me, dealt with my insults until he could take no longer, and left me. This was all because of me and my stubbornness, me and my false hopes that I could get my **real **trainer back and not deal with him anymore. He even tried to battle her just to prove that I wasn't weak!

And you know what? He won. But in the same way, he lost, because I was the first to be knocked out of the battle we had. Even after all that, when I fell limp in his arms as Tracy almost kills us, he still believes in me, but is sorry that he tried to go up against someone who's had more experience than him. If only I could have realised that he's the first person to stand up for me, to try to help me when I'm down, I wouldn't have ruined his life that night after the battle."

"And so he left me. And to be honest, I deserved it, after all the hell I put on him in those two short days. Did you even know how much I've been through ever since I was left alone? **A lot.** Life is hard out there when you don't have someone to feed you and take care of you, even more so when you're a female and you stumble into an all-male group."

Kai's face softened as my words entered his ears. He absent-mindedly pouts halfway through my lecture, upset and being proven that he didn't know that much to insult me with.

I get why you're doing it though, for I was in the same position a few days ago-when Rai was in my place, although his speech was much shorter and more hurtful. I pant as I finish my rant, my throat temporarily going sore as it was overworked in such a short span of time. I looked Kai straight in the eye, observing the stubborn child who can't let things go.

I kneeled down to his level, and took him in a hug, sharing my warmth with his as he held me tight.

**"I..."**

**"I don't want you to go..."**

**"I want you to stay..."**

My pity for the child only increases as he softly cries on my neck, dampening it before the tears evaporate in mere seconds. I pat him the back to reassure him as I gave calm words to his ears.

"You've still got a lot of years to mature, Kai. I'm sure that you'll love your first 'real' pokemon once you finally become a trainer."

"That is, **if **I can even afford to be one."

Oh.

That's right.

His family is poor. The evidence is all there, from the Dango cart to the rusty shack they lived in during their 'business days'. Sora wouldn't be happy if his miniscule savings were spent on Kai's trainer clothing or for the basic adventure equipment. I doubt that he would even let Kai leave, since he's the only charismatic seller in their dynamic duo of a team.

I part from our embrace, resting my claws on his shoulders.

"I'm sure that Rai can help."

"I hope he does."

* * *

_**My hands experiment with the 'dog' that I've somehow tamed. **_

_**My fingers rub her cheeks, causing her to coo in pleasure. I then try shaking her head about playfully, causing her drool to splatter around my neck and face. My right hand tries to sink into her mane, making her tilt her head to it, forcing my entire hand inside that ruby mass of hair.**_

_**I try to speak to her, but she gives no response, only barking in a feminine manner as her eyes were glued onto mine.**_

_**My left hand lets go of her muzzle, resting it on her forehead. She immediately lifts her muzzle to it as I gently pat and rub it. She whines cutely, closing her eyes for the first time as her claws let go of my hips, placing them on my chest as if she's leaning into me. Her pressure on my hips decreased as her feet touching the floor went on their crimson tip-toes, pushing her height upwards against my palm which was pushing downwards.**_

_**She seems to enjoy the feeling as she seemingly pleads for more by whining even more and pushing her forehead against my palm.**_

_**You know...**_

_**I don't know if I should do this...**_

_**But...**_

_**Ah, fuck it.**_

"Who's a good girl?"

_**"Me! Me!"**_

"That's right! You're a good, good girl!"

_**"Pet me more, please!"**_

* * *

**"Rai, big boobs and her little servant are coming."**

"I can see that, you know."

Bonnie and Kai slowly approach the group, Bonnie walking behind the child as she placed her claws on his shoulders. She smiles softly at them as Lucy runs to the young child.

"Hiya! who are you?"

"...Kai." He replied. Kai curiously observed the young Riolu. "How old are you?"

"I don't know how old I am, but Rai says that I'm quite young!" Lucy said.

Kai smiled, he extended his hand out to her.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy!" She shook his hand vigorously, both participants seemed to enjoy it.

Bonnie lets go of the young child to talk with Lucy, her sights towards Rai as she slowly walked to them.

She whispers into his ear:

_"Hey...Do you mind if we help out my friend over here? He's gonna be lonely when I leave, and I want you to help him."_

_"No problem, Bonnie."_

**_"Guys, what are we talking about?"_  
**

_"Can I join in? I don't even know that kid."_

***erherm***

Rai clears his throat, signalling for Lucy to stop conversing with Kai, pouting all the while. Kai looks up to the newbie trainer, his size intimidating him as he looks at the frayed edges of his cloak, thoughts cross his mind on how they came that way.

"Bonnie here says that I can help you with the problem you're having. So, name your wish."

Rai expected for the child to ask for some money, due to the terrible state that his clothes were in. Kai widened his eyes in surprise, amazed at the genie that granted him one wish.

...

"Hmm..."

Kai puts his hand on his chin, contemplating on what wish he should ask.

One would expect him to ask what Rai expected.

_But no, he wanted something else._

_He wanted something other than money._

_He wanted something to motivate him to be better._

_He wanted something to make him happy._

_Happier than what money could even give._

_What he wanted..._

_Was company._

**"Can I have Lucy?"**

* * *

**What happens when you add a Zoroark and a Panda author together?**

**The Panda author makes the Zoroark act like a dog.**

**That's what.**

**Also, Kai wants Lucy as a substitute Bonnie.**

**Noice.**

**Cya on Saturday, when I hopefully post another,**

**Bai.**


End file.
